Water and Ashes
by Sakura1287
Summary: Draco and Ginny are together at last, and on a very important field trip. What happens when the death of a not-so-loved-one causes a force stronger than love to try and keep them apart? D/G **Sequel to Fire and Ice**
1. The Field Trip

A/N: To everyone's great pleasure, I present to you...*drum roll* THE SEQUEL TO "FIRE AND ICE"!!!!!!! (I suggest you read that first, to fully understand this story.^^) It takes place immediately after F actually this chapter starts the morning after the ball. Sorry, you never find out what happened that night. (Or perhaps you will, later on. [grin]) And thus, the story begins.  
  
~*~  
  
If someone had told her yesterday that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, she surely would have laughed in their face.  
  
However, that was yesterday, and things were very much different today. Ginny sighed, in a blissful daze, and thought of the evening's events.  
  
She's accompanied Harry to the Valentine's Day Ball, only to leave him after the first four songs to meet with her mysterious online love obsession. They'd danced, and then went out to the courtyard to meet each other, once and for all. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers, how wonderful it felt to be so close to someone. She remembered the way his hands caressed her body, in a gentle, loving way.  
  
Then she remembered what had happened when they took their masks off. It had been a masquerade, only too appropriate for the happenings that had taken place that night.  
  
It was as if they were still wearing masks, even after the decorative ones had been removed. Hers, a poor, muggle-loving freckled mask. And his, an aristocratic heartless mask.  
  
Ginny saw through his mask luckily, and saw the Ice that she'd fallen in love with. The caring, slightly uneasy boy she'd met online. Only he hadn't been so smart. He'd seen her as no more than her name implied.  
  
Thankfully Ginny was able to convince to him that she was the same Fire he'd gotten to know, and grown to love, over the Internet. He'd realized his stupidity and then thankfully, things were right.  
  
Everything was right. Ginny had been in love with him for the passed two months. Now knowing who he actually was only made her love him more, not less; like he'd feared.  
  
There was only one problem. One horrible, terrible problem burning in Ginny's heart.  
  
She couldn't tell anyone. She and Draco had decided that no one would understand the love they shared for each other, and they must keep it a secret at all costs. This fact tugged at her heart, but there was nothing she could do. She thought of the reactions she would get from her friends. Hermione would be baffled. Harry would be concerned that Draco was using her for dark purposes. And Ron, Ginny laughed. As for Ron, he would simply go ballistic. That's all there was to it.  
  
She pulled on some clothing and bounded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" she sang to her friends, a huge smile on her face. She plopped down into her seat and began eating. The food tasted better than ever this morning.  
  
Her friends shared odd looks of confusion, but Ginny paid no notice.  
  
"Hey, uh, Ginny? What happened to you last night?" Harry asked, almost timidly.  
  
Her head shot up at him, her eyes widened in alarm. "Last night? Uh, what do you mean Harry?" Did he find out about me meeting with Draco, she thought, overcome with worry.  
  
He just stared at her. "Ginny, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You just disappeared, after the fourth song, and never turned back up. Why did you leave like that?"  
  
She gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't found out.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry. I started feeling a bit queasy; I think I ate too much at the feast. I went up to my bedroom to rest for a minute, and ending up falling asleep. I woke up later and felt simply horrible!" she looked him straight in the eye, so he wouldn't doubt she was telling the truth.  
  
It worked.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I was just worried about you." Harry gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand, which was lying on the table next to her plate.  
  
They returned to their breakfasts, and Ginny resumed her daydreaming. She found her gaze wandering over to the Slytherin table, and her eyes landed on Draco. Looking as perfect as ever. Actually this was only the second time she'd looked at him and not felt an urge to throw up. When actually giving him a chance, he was very nice looking. Sexy, even. Ginny blushed. If only her brother new what she was thinking now.  
  
Draco suddenly looked up, and caught Ginny staring at him. She didn't blush or turn away, instead she smiled. He smiled back and gave her a small wink.  
  
"Attention, students, I have a very important announcement to make." From where he was sitting, Draco could clearly see Dumbledore standing on his chair at the head table.  
  
The whole room quieted instantly.  
  
"First of all, I do hope all of you enjoyed the ball last night." He winked slightly at the students watching him. Then his face turned grave.  
  
"Secondly, as you may or may not know, there have been many reports of sightings of 'You Know Who' recently. Our school is a main target of the Dark Lord, and although we have more protection here than any other place on earth, we do wish we were more prepared if 'You Know Who' were to try something."  
  
He paused for a moment. Every one in the room was wondering what his speech was leading up to.  
  
"Because of this I've decided to take a few selected 7th years on a sort of 'field trip', to teach them more advanced magic. Therefore, if 'You Know Who' were ever to try something, we'd have a little more help on hand."  
  
Excited murmurs flew through the room, though Dumbledore was not done speaking.  
  
"If you are interested in participating in this trip, there will be a box outside the Great Hall. Just put your name inside and we will pick 20 students to go on the trip. This will be done almost as in the Triwizard tournament. Please, only put your name in if you are serious about coming along."  
  
He stepped down from his chair, signaling that conversation could start up again.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were excitedly discussing how they must be on the trip.  
  
"Well of course Dumbledore is going to pick you, Harry," Hermione reasoned, tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder, "It's me I'm worried about."  
  
Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Hermione you probably know as many spells as Dumbledore himself! How could he not pick you?"  
  
She blushed. "I highly doubt THAT."  
  
Ginny began to tune out their conversation. What if Draco got picked to go on the trip? She was only a sixth year, she had to stay behind. That meant she wouldn't get to see him until the trip was over. She wouldn't be able to stand that, not after just meeting him in person yesterday!  
  
Too bad she wasn't old enough to go as well.  
  
Draco picked up his things and walked out to the main entrance outside the Great Hall. There was a crowd of seventh years standing around the box that had just been set up on a wooden pedestal. He saw Harry drop a slip of paper into the box, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Of course they'd be the first ones to sign up, Draco thought bitterly. He then remembered that they were friends of Ginny's and tried to push the nasty thoughts aside. But try as he might, he loved Ginny, not her friends. He bumped in front of Harry and snarled, "Oh, Potter, are you going to save the world again from 'You Know Who'? I might as well just not come along, you always seem to do it fine on your own."  
  
Harry just smirked at him and walked on, not letting Draco get to him today. Draco scrawled his name on a piece of paper and dropped it into the box.  
  
When she was absolutely sure that Harry was gone, Ginny ran up to Draco. He seemed surprised to see her.  
  
"Draco, you're not going on the trip, are you?" she asked him timidly.  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "Ginny, my father would kill me if I didn't. Besides, I would love to be able to kill off 'You Know Who', he sure has ruined my life. I'd love to ruin his..."  
  
Ginny cast him an odd glance. She took his hand in hers and pulled him around the corner into the hallway. They were getting some odd looks from their peers.  
  
"What am I going to do without you here? I'm not old enough to go on the trip." Ginny complained.  
  
That thought hadn't occurred to him. "Who knows, I may not even get picked."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if your father wont have something to say about it."  
  
Draco bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It'll be ok, Ginny. If anything, it's only for a couple of weeks. I'll be back."  
  
She sighed, leaning into him. "Hopefully..." she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all like it, the plot will be developing more in the next chapter, when Dumbledore posts the list of names that were chosen to go on the trip. Oh, and I forgot to mention, the computers are still in this story! So look forward to more online chatting! Bye for now! 


	2. Late Night Visit

A/N: It took me a little while to finally sit down and write this chapter, I just wasn't exactly sure what to write. If anyone has suggestions for this story I would really love to hear your ideas. By the way, whoever left me the review saying they hope there will be action in this story, you were right. It wont be just fluff, like F&I.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat alone in his bedroom in his silky green pajama bottoms. His laptop was sitting in front of him, glowing in the darkness of the room. He clicked on the chat icon, and logged in. He'd only just signed in when a private chat window appeared on his screen.  
  
Firefly: Ice!  
  
IceyGaze: Hey. What's up?  
  
Firefly: Not much, how about you?  
  
IceyGaze: It's boring here. Though it IS nearly the middle of the night.  
  
Firefly: Yeah. I couldn't sleep.  
  
Gears started turning in Draco's mind.  
  
IceyGaze: I just got the best idea.  
  
Firefly: Oh?  
  
IceyGaze: Come to my room.  
  
Firefly: -laughs- Right. And visit with you, Crabbe, Goyle, and the others?  
  
He had to laugh out loud at that comment. That would be quite an interesting gathering.  
  
IceyGaze: Nope. They're not here; my whole room went on an overnight Hogsmeade trip. I'm alone.  
  
Firefly: But how would I get there? I can't exactly just waltz around the castle at this time of night.  
  
IceyGaze: I have an invisibility cloak. I'll come and get you.  
  
Firefly: Well...I guess I could come and stay with you for a little while. Hopefully nobody will find out. -grin-  
  
IceyGaze: No one will.  
  
Firefly: Ok, I'll be standing right outside the Gryffindor tower. See you in a bit.  
  
IceyGaze: Uh...where exactly is that?  
  
Firefly: -giggles- Didn't think of that. On second thought, I'll meet you at the entrance to the dungeons. Deal?  
  
IceyGaze: Deal. See ya.  
  
He closed the laptop and set it on his nightstand. He admitted it, he was excited. Ever since the day before, his mind hadn't left Ginny. He was so glad she'd made him open his eyes and see her for who she really was.  
  
Now they'd just have to get to know each other better in person. They already had known each other for about two months via the Internet, but now their relationship was real.  
  
At the foot of his bed was his trunk, like every other student in his room. He rummaged around in it until he'd found the slightly cool, silky fabric that made his cloak. Throwing it over his shoulders, he made his way out the door.  
  
The walk down the stairs was like any other. There was one person in the common room when he entered it, Blaise Zabini. She was sitting in a chair near the crackling fire, lost deep in thought. He walked as quietly as he could, to not attract her attention. She probably wouldn't have noticed him anyway; she seemed to be in a sort of trance.  
  
Shaking his head, he exited the common room and began up the stairs, out of the dungeons. He turned left, and then right, and found himself at the last staircase. Ginny could be seen, waiting patiently, from where he was standing. He stopped for a moment to stare at her, taking in her beauty. It was still so strange, how they came to meet each other. He couldn't believe that if it weren't for the computer his father had given him for Christmas; he would never have even given her a second glance. For once, his father had done something right.  
  
His stepped quickened on the stairs, and when he reached the top, he stood right in front of Ginny. She didn't know he was there yet. He swiftly pulled down only the hood of his cloak, revealing his face and untidy hair.  
  
She jumped back, very surprised. It wasn't every day a floating head appeared in front of you. When she saw it was Draco, she relaxed. "Don't scare me like that!" she cried playfully.  
  
He pretended to be hurt. "Is my face that scary?"  
  
She cocked her head and looked as though she was thinking about it. Then she grinned and kissed his cheek. "Not at all."  
  
He wrapped the cloak around her body as well as his own and led her down the stairs.  
  
"I've never known where the Slytherin tower is, but it makes sense that it's in the dungeons." Ginny observed, glancing at her dark surroundings.  
  
"How does it make sense?"  
  
She stopped walking at turned around so she was facing him. All that could be seen still were their heads. "Well, because all Slytherins are so...icy!" she grinned, thinking of his screen name. As if on cue, a cold draft seemed to pass by them.  
  
"Not all Slytherins. I'll keep you warm." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and resumed walking again. They reached the entrance, and Draco whispered the password. They were talking as they entered the common room, Draco forgetting all about Blaise.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and whipped around in her chair. "Who's there?"  
  
Draco cursed himself silently. Forgetting he had the hood down, he crept silently across the floor.  
  
"Nice try Draco. Next time you use an invisibility cloak try using it properly." She said knowingly.  
  
Ginny looked up at him in alarm. "What are you going to do?" she whispered, panicked.  
  
Draco sighed. "Tell her, I guess. I think we can trust Blaise. She's different than most Slytherins. Is that ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Draco stuck a hand out and motioned for Blaise to come over. She hopped out of her chair and walked over to them. "Ah, Draco's got himself a girlfriend! Who is it?" she looked closer. "GINNY?"  
  
Draco glared at her. "Would you mind keeping your voice down?"  
  
She tossed her waist length black hair over her shoulder. "So sorry, Draco. Care to explain why you brought a Gryffindor in here?"  
  
Ginny sat silently watching the two talk.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise, do you promise to keep quiet about this? Ginny and I, well, we're kind of seeing each other."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Well! Now this is interesting!"  
  
"Blaise!" he warned her.  
  
She gave him a sad look. "You think that I'm going to blab your secret just because I think it's interesting? You underestimate me, Malfoy. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Who knows, maybe we could even be friends, huh Ginny?"  
  
Ginny returned a weak smile. "Maybe."  
  
Blaise raised her eyebrows. "Think about it. It would give you an excuse to hang out with Slytherins." She raised her eyebrows her emphasis.  
  
Draco interjected. "Why are you so willing to help us?"  
  
Blaise just smirked. "Hey, what are friends for?" There was something about her voice that made both of them rethink their opinions about Blaise. Maybe they could trust her.  
  
They said their goodnights and Draco led Ginny up to his bedroom. They entered through the door and Draco turned on his desk lap. It cast dim light across the room.  
  
Draco dropped the cloak from their shoulders, and saw Ginny's eyes widen. He looked at her in confusion then laughed. He realized he was still only wearing his pajama bottoms. The sight of his bare chest was not something she'd been expecting right away. She herself was still wearing jeans and a dark red sweater.  
  
They sat down on he edge of his bed and Draco reached for his matching green top. Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled. "Don't. I like it better this way."  
  
He laughed again and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. When she pulled away, she tilted her head back slightly, in a thinking position.  
  
"I was just thinking. What would my brother say if he knew I was in Draco Malfoy's bedroom at this hour of the night?" Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"He'd say, 'Well done, Ginny! Not only is he handsome, charming, well- bred, smart and perfect in every possible way, he's rich! Good job!'" replied Draco, without blinking.  
  
She laughed and leaned against him. "Somehow I don't think that's what his reaction would be." She thought for a moment. "Though it's very true."  
  
"Hardly," Draco argued.  
  
She turned her face so that it was resting on his chest, looking up at him. "Why would your father want you to go on the trip? Isn't he on Voldemort's side?"  
  
He seemed surprised that she said the name with such ease. "Dumbledore is going to teach us very advanced magic, most likely dark magic too. That's what he doesn't want me to miss out on. Plus, he'll probably want to know what plans Dumbledore is making, and try to get the information through me. I can already tell this is going to end up badly."  
  
"Just tell him you don't want to go." She ran her finger on his arm. She had him now, and wasn't going to let go of him too easy.  
  
He sighed. "If only it was that easy. My father is nothing like me Ginny. He expects me to follow in his footsteps, and become a Death Eater. If only there was a way to avoid it."  
  
She hugged him. "You'll find a way. You said it yourself; you're nothing like him."  
  
"Well, we find out tomorrow at breakfast who's been picked to go on the trip. It's only a few weeks, we can talk to each other on our computers." Draco suggested. Anything to make it easier for her.  
  
Ginny frowned, clearly frustrated. "But now that I have the real thing, computers seem so...unreal."  
  
"I know. That's why you're here tonight. So lets enjoy it."  
  
"Good idea. Um, can I borrow some clothes?" she asked timidly. She yawned, suddenly feeling very sleepy.  
  
He grinned, and threw her a large black t-shirt. She glanced at him, then at the clothes, and then back at him again.  
  
"Oh, right." He said suddenly, turning around. She laughed, and changed quickly. He sat down on the bed, and she crawled in under the covers.  
  
"Don't be shy, make yourself right at home." He offered, sarcastically.  
  
She giggled. He crawled in beside her, and wrapped one arm around her stomach. "Staying awhile?" he whispered to her questioningly.  
  
"Well, I was going to go back to my room eventually, but now I seem to have changed my mind. You don't mind, do you?" she teased him.  
  
"Nope." They laughed, and fell asleep after a short while. They didn't have classes the next day, most of the students were returning from the Hogsmeade trip that afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I said you'd find out who's going on the trip in this chapter, but I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. It's definitely in that one. And by the way, in case you were confused, nothing happened between Draco and Ginny. They were just keeping each other company. =) Any questions/suggestions, feel free to email me! (Nightowl1287@yahoo.com) 


	3. A New Friend

A/N: Wow I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, I'm beginning to think that this story may be even better than Fire and Ice! Well, that's for you guys to decide I guess. Hope you like this chapter; it has some more plot development.  
  
~*~  
  
There was an unfamiliar weight on her stomach, and as Ginny's eyes focused on the darkened room around her, she couldn't place exactly what it was.  
  
Then the realization of where she was struck her like a bolt of lightning. Draco's arm was wrapped loosely around her middle, holding her next to his warm body. She smiled and settled in farther underneath the blanket.  
  
Draco sighed, and opened his eyes slowly. Ginny's auburn hair was spread out on the pillow above their heads, and his face was next to her neck. He kissed it softly. "Good morning." He whispered softly into her hair.  
  
She turned around so that she was facing him. Never did she think she would be this comfortable in a boy's bed. With him.  
  
"Good sleep?" he asked her, almost teasingly.  
  
"Never better." She answered, grinning.  
  
Draco sat up, and turned around. "Hungry?"  
  
She thought for a moment, and nodded. "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
They pulled robes on over their pajamas and walked quietly out of Draco's bedroom. When they entered the Slytherin common room, they were surprised to find Blaise in the same spot they'd left her that night. She jumped up from her spot by the fire and walked swiftly over to Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Going to breakfast?"  
  
Draco gave Ginny a look that said 'let me handle this' and said, "Yes. Why?"  
  
Blaise smiled genuinely. "Well, I already brought some muffins and juice in here, I have enough to share. Why don't you join me?"  
  
Draco gave her questioning look.  
  
She frowned. "There's no one else in here. No one will see Ginny, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to her Blaise? It doesn't add up. There is nothing in it for you." His gaze was cold.  
  
She looked hurt. "Yes there is. A friend." With that, she turned around and sat back in her chair, refusing to look their direction.  
  
Draco bit his lip and glanced at Ginny. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand and ran her finger over his own. "I agree, it seems strange, and you know Slytherins better than I do, but she seems to be honest about this. Maybe she is just lonely. Does she have any friends?"  
  
He thought it over. He didn't know Blaise very well, but he knew that she spent a lot of time alone. And she had never really been seriously mean to anyone like some Slytherin girls he knew. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe Blaise was just lonely.  
  
Ginny tugged at his hand. "Come on, lets go talk to her."  
  
They walked over to the fireplace and sat on the couch across from Blaise. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
She didn't look up.  
  
"Blaise?" Nothing. "Blaise, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to just blow you off. I guess I kind of have a problem with judging people before I know them...I'm sorry if I offended you. I'd like to be friends." He gave it one last shot.  
  
She glanced slightly at him. The look on her face was strange.  
  
"What?" Draco questioned.  
  
"That is the first time I've ever heard a Slytherin genuinely apologize to someone." Her face turned into a smile. "Maybe I'm not the only warm- hearted Slytherin in this school."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I'd like to be your friend too, Blaise. If you want to."  
  
Blaise grinned. "Of course!" then she looked down at the table. "Muffin?" she offered.  
  
They laughed and ate, and soon the conversation turned to that of the field trip.  
  
"I signed up to go." Blaise said, "But I doubt that Dumbledore will pick me. Since I'm so quiet at school. I think he'll pick the most aggressive people."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Who knows? Dumbledore is fair, he'll pick who rightfully deserves to go." Then he cringed. "Well, unless he gets bribed." A hint of red appeared on his pale cheeks. He was sure that Lucius had already contacted the headmaster regarding the trip.  
  
Ginny just sighed, leaning against Draco once more. "I just wish I was old enough to go. I hate being a year behind all of you guys. What am I going to do until you get back?"  
  
Blaise was just about to respond with words of reassurance when they heard the door to the common room being opened, and lots of voices coming from the other side.  
  
"Crap!" Blaise muttered. "Come with me!" she ordered, grabbing Ginny's hand. Draco blew a kiss after her and Blaise tugged her down a dark corridor, as students began entering the common room.  
  
"They all must be back from the Hogsmeade trip. I know another way out of here, I'll take you." Blaise whispered. They reached the end of the corridor, and Blaise pulled a small string in the ceiling. A set of stairs lowered down and Blaise climbed up first, Ginny following quickly after. Once they were inside, Blaise pulled the trapdoor shut.  
  
"Lumos!" Suddenly light surrounded them, and Ginny saw that they were in a small room. It had a few books and two couches. There was another door, which Blaise pushed open. They were taken down another corridor, this one twice as long as the last one.  
  
"Hey Blaise?" Ginny had to jog to keep up with the tall girl. "Why didn't you go on the Hogsmeade trip?" She knew that Draco had stayed to spend time with Ginny, but nearly everyone else in the castle had left.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
They continued walking for another minute. Then they reached another trapdoor, which Blaise pulled open and swiftly as the first. They climbed out and Ginny found herself in the library. Blaise quickly shut the trapdoor again.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny proclaimed. "That was cool!"  
  
They walked out and sat at one of the tables. Blaise sighed. "NOW you can talk. We just walked underneath the library, I'm surprised people didn't hear you!"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh, sorry about that..."  
  
Blaise smiled. "No problem. We'll probably be using that route a lot, eh?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
Still blushing, Ginny just grinned. She was glad they had decided to trust Blaise. She had a feeling they would be good friends.  
  
"I didn't go because it's no fun without any friends."  
  
Ginny was confused for a moment but then she remembered her question in the tunnel. She didn't know quite what to say.  
  
Blaise saw the need for explanation. "I was put in Slytherin as a first year, and was very surprised. I'm a half blood, which is rare for Slytherin, and frankly I just don't like the people in that house. But the sorting hat was sure, it even told me, 'There's no doubt about it Blaise, you're a Slytherin!' I didn't make friends with anyone in my own house, and no one else wants to be friends with a Slytherin, so I was stuck."  
  
Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "Not all Slytherins are bad though! Look at Draco."  
  
Blaise nodded. "I'm beginning to realize that now. However, he's not as cutesy and kind with everyone as he is with you. I like what you've done to him. Good work." She winked.  
  
Ginny giggled. It felt so good to be able to discuss Draco with somebody. She forgot what it felt like to talk about her crushes with people. People who understand.  
  
"Blaise, I'm really glad we became friends."  
  
Blaise nodded. "Me too."  
  
-  
  
Ginny looked at her rumpled hair and smeared makeup. She had a lot of work to do before lunchtime. They were having a special brunch for everyone since they all had returned from their Hogsmeade trip. Plus, today was the day they found out who was being accepted for the field trip. There was excitement and anticipation in the air. Ginny had nearly accepted the fact that she would be without Draco for however long the trip was to be. She was saddened greatly, but it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be. He would be back.  
  
However, it was the realization that almost ALL of her friends would away on the trip that made her the saddest.  
  
Hermione popped her head into Ginny's room. "Almost ready?"  
  
Glancing once more in the mirror, Ginny frowned. "I need a few more minutes I think."  
  
Hermione sat herself down on Ginny's four-poster. "I can wait."  
  
Ginny combed through her hair while Hermione chatted about the Hogsmeade trip, her new feather quill that wrote in glowing colors, and how funny Ron had been acting around her lately. Ginny tried to pay attention, but felt her mind wandering.  
  
She applied a touch of makeup, and was about to change her clothes when she realized she still had Draco's shirt on underneath her robes. She realized that Hermione might ask some odd questions if she wasn't careful. In one swift movement, she slipped the shirt off, dropped it on the floor, and kicked it under the bed. Hermione was so preoccupied with what she was saying she didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Ginny pulled on a floor length jean skirt and a dark blue sweater. She turned around and looked at Hermione. "Ok, let's go downstairs."  
  
-  
  
Harry and Ron were already waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. There was food piled high in front of them, but they hadn't touched it yet.  
  
"We were waiting for you," Harry explained.  
  
The girls sat down and filled their plates. The Great Hall was filled with people, and Dumbledore took the chance to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Attention, students. Welcome back from the Hogsmeade trip, those of you who attended. Before all of you get too wrapped up in your meals, I have an announcement to make that I'm sure a few of you are anticipating. I have the names of the students who have been chosen to go on the field trip."  
  
Professor McGonagall handed Dumbledore a rolled up piece of parchment. He took it, unrolled it, and cleared his throat.  
  
"There will be a mandatory meeting for all those I name after this meal. It will be in the library. Now, the names."  
  
"From Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Susan Bones." He paused, to allow for the whistles and cheering that followed.  
  
"From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, and Kevin Entwhistle." More cheering and congratulations followed.  
  
"From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and Gregory Goyle." The only cheers were a few coming from the Slytherin table. Ginny flinched at the sound of Draco's name. Now it was official, he was leaving on the trip.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Lastly, from Gryffindor. We have accepted Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny Weasley."  
  
There were a few gasps heard throughout the Great Hall. It took Ginny a second to realize he'd said 'Ginny' and not 'Ron Weasley'. She glanced, wide-eyed, at Hermione and Harry. They looked just as confused as she. She stood up and walked to the head table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there must be a mistake or something, because I'm only a sixth year. Are you sure you didn't mean Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore looked Ginny in the eye. "I can show you the parchment, if you wish, Miss Weasley, but I'm very sure that my eyes do not deceive me."  
  
Ginny was still confused. "But, how? I didn't put my name in the box or anything!"  
  
He seemed to have a knowing glint in his eye. "Do you not wish to go?"  
  
She thought for a moment if he had any idea why she wanted to go so badly. He couldn't. "I would very much like to go," she answered carefully.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. And you have been chosen. Therefore, you shall be going. Congratulations." He began eating, signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
On her way back to the table, she caught Draco's glance. He raised his eyebrows. She just shrugged, not quite sure what to think herself.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I was going to go on but this chapter was all ready pretty long, so I decided to cut it short. Sorry about that. Hope you guys all like it still...[crosses fingers] hehe. I guess all I have to say is keep leaving me helpful reviews and I'll keep writing!  
  
[A COUPLE SHOUTOUTS]  
  
Lady Godiva- I'm really glad you love it, I'll IM you next time we're both online! I think we keep missing eachother!  
  
Shadun- I've never written the "Good job Ginny!" thing before...maybe you read something like it in another story? I dunno.  
  
Frananddragon- I noticed that a lot of people point out little loopholes so I try to clear them up in the next chapter. Hehe. You were wrong about the dream team, hahaha. Have they ever been split up before? The plot thickens! (a lot of people thought that was my plan, it's funny)  
  
Pink lipstick- Oh my gosh, you are seriously like the funniest person on ff.n. At least when it comes to reviews. I love your reviews! [catches handfuls of glitter] yay! BTW.my friend took her story off, it'll be back up soon though.  
  
Black Robed One- Wow, you are one of my favorite reviewers. They are just so long! I love them! I know what you mean about liking this one more than Fire and Ice, I'm starting to like it more myself. =) Hmm, time will tell about Blaise though. Keep reading!  
  
Erin Faith- Your reviews are one of my favorites too! You seem to put so much thought into them, thank you! You are one of the only people who mentioned Blaise; I kind of talked about her more in this chapter. You know what's funny? I actually think (in real harry potter) that Blaise is a guy, but worked better as a girl for my story. Teehee.  
  
Silver Lips- Yes! I love long reviews! Oh wow, you sound like another me. I LOVE TOM FELTON and I LOVE SEAN BIGGERSTAFF!!!!! [runs around yelling] And, haha, I've already been to that site. I'm a true fan. =)  
  
Silver Essence- [Hands over monkey] Gah! Take it! It was eating all of my bananas anyway! 


	4. The First Meeting

A/N: Hmm, this is the soonest I've ever updated on this story so far. I'm sorry if this chapter comes out a little funny, I'm listening to System of a Down right now and if you've ever listened to them you know what I'm getting at. =) Anyway, enjoy chapter 4.  
  
[By the way, I thought I might add, I'm really sorry if anyone doesn't like this story as much as the last one. I'm trying, really.]  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat herself down at the Gryffindor table once more. Her friends were talking animatedly and were quick to include her.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say, Ginny?" Hermione nearly shouted at her friend.  
  
Ginny paused a second, and then answered, "I don't know. I was picked, that's all there is to it." She shrugged.  
  
Ron's face was turning an angry shade of red. "But, how did you get picked and not me? I'm in seventh year and you're a year behind! I don't get it!"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother. She echoed Draco's words. "Ron, Dumbledore is fair. He picked those who rightfully deserved to go. I didn't sign up, if that's what you are implying."  
  
He shook his head. "I just don't get it," he said again. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, which Ginny saw.  
  
The Great Hall was beginning to empty out, and Harry looked at the others. "Well, we'd better head over to the library. Wouldn't want to be late for the meeting." He frowned slightly. "See you back in the common room, Ron."  
  
Hermione cast him a sympathetic look. "It's ok Ron. The trip isn't that big of a deal."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys, thanks for trying to cheer me up." With that he left the room.  
  
"He feels left out, you guys." Ginny observed. "He's acting like he used to when Fred and George wouldn't play with him."  
  
Nodding, Hermione agreed. "It's not like we can do anything though. He'll have to get over it. If his younger sister hadn't been picked he probably wouldn't be taking it as hard though."  
  
Ginny tried to look concerned but inside she was ecstatic. She and Draco wouldn't be separated after all! It was as though Christmas had come early.  
  
Harry and Hermione had gathered their things, and were leaving the Great Hall. Ginny trailed along behind them, lost in thought. Draco would be on the trip, and Blaise as well. If Blaise really wanted to become good friends, Ginny could hang out with her, and then it wouldn't seem as strange if she was seen talking to Draco. If anyone, namely Harry and Hermione, were to see them, they could just pretend to be arguing. Plus, she didn't have her brother to deal with. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
They arrived outside the library, and Harry pulled open the door for the two girls. Hermione entered first, then Ginny, and close behind followed Harry.  
  
The moment she entered, Blaise ran up to her. She slapped Ginny a high five and said, "Hey, I don't know how it happened, but nice job on getting in on the trip!" She gave Ginny a knowing look and winked.  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. "Thanks! You too!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Hermione giving her strange looks. It wasn't everyday they saw Ginny conversing with Slytherins. She ignored it for a moment and continued talking to her new friend.  
  
"So, did you talk to Dumbledore or something?" Blaise questioned her. She knew how badly Ginny wanted to stay with Draco, and assumed that was the cause of Ginny coming along. Though, Blaise also knew better than to think that Ginny would speak to the headmaster about her and Draco, being that it was a secret. She was stumped.  
  
Lowering her voice, Ginny said, "No, it actually has nothing to do with that. I didn't do a thing, but Dumbledore insists that I was chosen, so here I am."  
  
Blaise shrugged. "Cool." She said a quick goodbye and went to sit in the back corner behind the Slytherins. Blaise was always in the back corner. People didn't notice her as much there. She also knew that Ginny couldn't possibly sit with her, so she made the situation easier for everyone.  
  
Ginny turned back to her Gryffindor friends, who were looking at her suspiciously. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
She felt as if she'd been slapped. "Excuse me?"  
  
Harry stepped closer to Ginny. "Why was that Slytherin talking to you? What did she want?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed for the second time that day. "She WANTED to congratulate me. Is that ok with you?" Her voice had an unfamiliar edge to it.  
  
Harry frowned. "Slytherins are never up to any good. You should watch out Ginny." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Her blood felt as though it was boiling. "You really shouldn't judge people, Harry Potter," she said simply, and sat in a chair. Just then Dumbledore started speaking, and Harry said nothing else to Ginny.  
  
"Welcome, students. I would first like to say congratulations to all of you, you have shown extraordinary achievement and that is why you have been chosen." He smiled at the twenty students sitting before him.  
  
Ginny glanced for a split second at Harry, wondering how angry with her he would be. He looked a bit preoccupied, and Ginny decided not to worry about it. Who she chose to be friends with was her own business.  
  
"We will be leaving on the trip in exactly one week. Until then, you needn't go to your classes, just pack up your things and take a break."  
  
Excited murmurs filled the room. Ginny caught Draco's eye and they shared a grin. A whole week to do whatever they wanted. In secret, of course.  
  
"When we leave, we will be taking the Hogwarts Express, and then from the station we'll have a bus which will lead us to our final destination. You wont find out exactly where that is until we get there, as this is a top- secret trip. Your parents have already been notified that you have been accepted, they received owls this morning."  
  
Ginny heard Harry whisper to Hermione, "Like my aunt and uncle would care where I am. I'll bet they hope I get left behind somewhere."  
  
"Now I will explain what exactly this trip's purpose is. I feel we are all mature enough here to use Voldemort's name, I only called him 'You Know Who' in the Great Hall so that the younger students didn't get alarmed. Anyway, a few of the other professors and I will be taking the few of you to a secluded place to learn in a different manner than here at Hogwarts."  
  
He saw a few confused faces in the crowd of students.  
  
"It's no secret that Voldemort is getting stronger. The faculty here at Hogwarts is concerned, as well as the Ministry. You also know that Hogwarts is a prime target for Voldemort. Thus, we have decided that some of you older students are ready to learn some more sufficient ways to defend yourself. This is only a precaution; I am in no way implying that Voldemort will be here for sure in the future. However, he has been here before, and he could come again." He took a moment to smile at Harry.  
  
"Not only will be teaching you advances in magic, we will be teaching you how to use that magic wisely outside of school. You will be put in scenarios that are risky and dangerous, but we will give you the knowledge you need to be successful. Also, you can get to know some of your classmates as individual people, not just as members of a certain house, as you're used to. Because once you're out of Hogwarts, those things aren't of such importance."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. It was as if Dumbledore already new about his and Ginny 's relationship. And friendship with Blaise.  
  
"That's really all the information I can give you right now. The only other thing I can think of is: dress for all weather types." He winked, and sat down.  
  
As students started to leave the room he announced, "We will have another small meeting again the day before we leave. You'll be notified of the time later."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked out of the library and left in one direction, Draco and Blaise the other. Ginny wasn't sure who to follow. On impulse, she took off after her Slytherin friends.  
  
They were walking rather quickly down the empty corridor, leading to empty classrooms and some old unused dorms. Ginny wondered where they were going.  
  
"Draco!" she whispered loudly. [a/n: can you whisper loudly? lol!]  
  
He turned around in surprise, but remained calm when he saw it was Ginny.  
  
Then Blaise spoke for him. "We thought you'd be stuck going off with Potter and Granger, so we didn't even try to come and get you. Too risky. But this is perfect. Come with us."  
  
They walked silently around the corridors, twisting and turning until Ginny realized they had gone in a complete circle, back in front of the library.  
  
Seeing Ginny's confused look, Draco explained, "We figured one walk around the loop and the library would be cleared out. Let's go."  
  
They walked to the back of the library, where Ginny and Blaise had exited the secret passage that morning. They opened the trapdoor once more, and lowered themselves in. Ginny recognized the dark cool walls of the tunnel instantly, and felt comforted rather than chilled. They walked back to the door, and into the quaint little room they'd gone through earlier that day.  
  
Blaise jumped onto one couch, and Draco sat in the opposite one. Ginny lowered herself slowly onto the one with Draco, suddenly feeling shy and not quite knowing what to do. It was one thing being alone with Draco, but it was another to be alone with him, and having an audience. Blaise giggled at Ginny's rigid state, and Draco pulled her back into his lap. Ginny laughed too, her shyness leaving her and feeling comfortable at once.  
  
"Well," Draco speculated, "A whole week with no classes and just to 'take a break'? Looks like we could put this room to good use."  
  
Ginny turned her head so she was facing him. "How'd you find out about this room?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't me. Blaise found it."  
  
Their new friend blushed. "Well, being a loner for so long, you tend to spend a lot of time on your own. People didn't pester me here. I was just exploring one night, and poof! There it was." She didn't seem to want to explain further, so the subject was dropped.  
  
"This trip sounds like a lot of fun," Ginny started, "But also a little...scary." She admitted.  
  
Blaise nodded. "I understand. What Dumbledore was saying about dangerous scenarios, that doesn't exactly sound like a tea party."  
  
"Wasn't it odd, what he said about getting to know people from other houses? It's like he's on to us." Draco noted.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "That could just be a coincidence. I mean, it would be good for houses to mingle a little bit."  
  
Blaise looked between the two. "All I know is that we have to be careful about this friendship. All three of us. People will think something is up if they see Gryffindors and Slytherins running off to secret rooms together. In the wizarding world, allies mean everything." The seriousness in her voice scared Ginny a tiny bit. Draco tightened his hold on her, and kissed her cheek quickly.  
  
Surprisingly, after a minute, Ginny agreed. "You're absolutely right Blaise. Knowing my friends, and family, they would think I'm up to something if they saw me with you two."  
  
Draco sighed. When did everything become so complicated?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter was a little odd, I'm sorry. By the way, I promise there will be much more Ginny/Draco action in the future, once they become even more comfortable with each other. I'm still piecing together ideas for the trip itself, so don't get your hopes up too high about chapters coming out this quickly all the time. Ta ta for now!  
  
[MORE THAN A COUPLE SHOUTOUTS]  
  
Serizze- Well I just have one thing to say to you! TOM FELTON IS MINE! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG TOM FELTON LOVER THIS TIME GIRLY!  
  
Lady Godiva- Sorry I didn't get to chat with you, guitar lesson. Some other time?  
  
DreamofTF- VERY nice penname, I must say. [grin] Yes, Blaise is a little out of it, but who knows? Maybe she's just eccentric? Maybe not? Hehe!  
  
Kitty- I'm sorry you don't think it's as good as F&I, I'm trying but honestly, what could I have added to F&I? It was stubborn and wouldn't let me write anymore. =) And, you are the very first person to thank me in Japanese. That is very cool. (Anata wa nihongo wo hanashimasuka?)  
  
Erin Faith- I love your long reviews...so funny. I had a hard time making Ginny go on the trip after SO MANY people assumed she would stay back and talk to Draco by means of the Internet. I also love to hear you say that my story is convincing, I try to think everything out first. =) I also thought leaving Ron behind was a good twist, hehe. Lastly, I liked your comment on how it's funny to see what people don't comment on. I'd never thought of that. Very cool.  
  
Miss Black- Hehe! I'm blonde too! You were right, I did update soon! However, you were wrong in your next statement. I hate to be the one to inform you, but Tom Felton is MINE. [grin]  
  
Bamboo Anime- If you thought that was soon I cant wait to see your reaction to this one. =) You're lucky I don't get many snow days where I live.  
  
Frananddragon- I said that the Hogsmeade trip was a special overnight one. To clear that up. They put in a new hotel or something. Lol. [shrugs] I'm glad I surprised some people, I was hoping to get that affect. I hate those horribly predictable stories, you know? My brother calls me a freak all the time, I'm used to it. And trust me, I don't think you're a freak. Hehe.  
  
Silver Essence- Wow, I didn't know the monkey had a name. And all this time I've just been calling him "the pesky monkey". It's not nice to throw stuff at people, by the way. Especially live organisms. Named Agatha. [finds all the nuts in my house have gone missing] [sighs] teehee.  
  
Kellyanne- I was tired of just writing about Ginny and Draco. And I liked Blaise because really, I could make up anything I wanted about her. =)  
  
Silver Lips- You have, once again, directed me to my absolute favorite Tom Felton website of all time. Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy it. LOL! And OMG OMG OMG, I LOVE CRAMBO! [singing] "Baby don't want a conversation! etc." You are too funny. We're so alike.  
  
Pink Lipstick- Here is this new chappie, NOW! Just like you requested.  
  
Luinthoron- I'm a little confused, how is Ginny going along on the trip a cliché? Hopefully you'll think my explanation is a good one, but unfortunately the explanation doesn't come until nearly then end of the story. I also thought it was a nice twist to have Goyle come along, we'll learn for once that maybe they aren't just big oafs.  
  
Kayah- You are right, they couldn't possibly be as fantastic as Tom and Sean. [wink] Yeah! My own party! Lets invite those sexy guys, alrighty? By the way, a jaguar goddess?  
  
Hannah- What are you saying? Draco can't be nice? I beg to differ. Glad you like it though.  
  
As always, leave reviews! 


	5. Candid Camera

A/N: I'm trying to add more twists and conflict into this story to spice it up a bit, and I've decided for now on to write longer chapters. I know that short chapters are dreadfully annoying. So anyway, I might take a little longer to update now, that's all. By the way, I've started using brackets instead of dashes when referring to actions on chat. Just to clear that up.  
  
~*~  
  
The following day, Ginny sat with her new friend in the secret room under the library, talking about what they were going to bring along on the trip.  
  
"I think I'm just going to bring a little bit of everything- for clothes, that is." Ginny declared, smiling.  
  
Blaise laughed. "Good idea. What if we end up in Hawaii but we think they are taking us to Antarctica? It would be positively dreadful!"  
  
Laughing still, Ginny suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. How would going to Hawaii be dreadful? Even with the wrong clothes?"  
  
The black haired girl scratched her head. "Good point. Well, I guess we just proved one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Blaise grinned excitedly. "Don't forget your bathing suit!"  
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed. "This trip is going to be...I don't know. Different."  
  
"I agree. It's not like anything we've ever done at school before." Blaise bit her lip. "No secret rooms to escape to either. How are we going to talk to each other?"  
  
An idea suddenly popped into Ginny's mind. "We could talk by- oh wait, that would only work for Draco and I." She thought of her faithful laptop up in her bedroom.  
  
A curious look crossed the Slytherin's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Draco and I both have enchanted computers," Ginny explained, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she said her next sentence. "They are kind of how we met."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened. "Through chatting?"  
  
Nodding, Ginny stared at her. "Yes," she said slowly, "How did you know?"  
  
She smirked. A true Slytherin asset. "I know because I, too, own an enchanted computer. Got it quite awhile ago, to write poems on and such."  
  
A giggle escaped Ginny's lips. "That's too weird. Well, we solved our problem, I guess."  
  
A blond-haired boy swiftly opened the door and made his way over to them.  
  
"Ladies." He acknowledged, nodding at Blaise and sitting himself down beside Ginny.  
  
"Sorry, I was held up at a Quidditch meeting. We had to appoint new players for the time we'll be away. Silly, if you ask me." Draco explained.  
  
Blaise shrugged. "I'm not really into Quidditch. Never have been."  
  
Both Draco and Ginny's jaws dropped. Ginny was the first to comment. "How can you live in the wizarding world and NOT be into Quidditch?"  
  
Again, she shrugged. "I can give you three reasons right off the top of my head. One, flying scares the daylights out of me. Two, I'm not a social person, and Quidditch matches are very social events. I don't go. And three, I don't understand the rules."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well, when we're through with you, you'll love Quidditch. Right, Gin?"  
  
"Hey, you can't grow up in a house full of brothers and not enjoy a good Quidditch match every now and then. But I wouldn't say I love it." Ginny argued right back.  
  
Draco shook his head. "What's wrong with you girls?"  
  
They just laughed at him and began talking about clothes again.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Draco yawned. "You don't suppose we could change the subject, huh?"  
  
Ginny pretended to look hurt. "You aren't interested in clothes too?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. This time it didn't take her long at all to feel comfortable and situated. This time it felt perfect.  
  
There was a comfortable silence in the air for a few minutes, until Blaise broke it.  
  
"Hey, you guys? I just wanted to thank you."  
  
They both stared at her. "For what?" Draco questioned.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second. "For being my friends. For not judging me. For understanding." She didn't seem to want to go on. Draco and Ginny didn't mind, because she was right. They understood.  
  
Suddenly she spoke up again. "You see, I never really got-"  
  
She was cut off but a bright flash. Coming from the doorway. The three friends were too stunned to speak for a moment. But when they regained their composure, all they saw was the door hanging open, and darkness behind it. And heard was the scampering of feet down the tunnel.  
  
Draco was the first to move, taking off like a shot down the dark corridor. Ginny and Blaise followed quickly after. They climbed out of the trapdoor and looked aimlessly around the library, looking for anyone suspicious. There were only three people in the library. Madam Pince, putting away books. A first year Hufflepuff, reading a large book at a front table. And Collin Creevey, trying to innocently exit the library. He was whistling, his camera hanging guiltily around his neck.  
  
At once they all knew what had happened. Draco grabbed the sixth year roughly by the shoulder and dragged him out of the library. There was nobody in the hallway. Perfect.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Creevey?" Draco interrogated him.  
  
His eyes widened in fear. "No-nothing. Just leaving the library."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "Collin, we saw the flash. You carry around the camera. You framed yourself. Now tell me, what did you see?"  
  
Blaise and Draco praised her momentary Slytherin-like qualities. She really was a fiery girl.  
  
"I didn't see anything!" He cried uncertainly, a few tears leaking from his eyes. They were an intimidating bunch. Then he seemed to break down. "Ok, I'll tell you. I was talking to Harry, and he was going on about how Ginny's been talking to Slytherins lately. Well, I was walking in the library, and that trapdoor was left open. I was curious, so I went down there. I heard you talking, Ginny, so I decided to check it out. Then I took the picture, knowing Harry would be interested in it. I'm sorry Ginny, I really am!"  
  
Draco stopped. "The trapdoor was left open?"  
  
The frightened Collin nodded.  
  
He smacked himself in the head rather hardly. "Stupid!"  
  
Ginny calmed herself down momentarily. "Collin, what I do in my spare time is none of Harry's business. I hope you and I are good enough friends for you to understand that. Now, what do I have to do to ensure that I get the only copy of that picture?"  
  
Collin cowered, still very much afraid of the muttering Draco behind Ginny. He even glanced at Blaise for a second, wondering how Ginny could be friends with these people. He knew better than to comment, however.  
  
"I'm really really sorry Ginny. I had no right to take that picture. If you want, I will give the picture to you and the negatives when I develop them." Collin negotiated.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so eager to jump to my side? A minute ago you were going to snitch on me to Harry."  
  
Collin decided to be brave for a moment. What he was about to say may offend the angry redhead, but he had to take the chance.  
  
"In all honesty Ginny, I understand how you feel." Then he glanced at Draco. "Er, well, how you felt."  
  
Confusion clouded her brown eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "Harry has always been my role model, I looked up to him for everything. Kind of like how you, well, you know, fancied him."  
  
Crimson stained the sixth year's cheeks. She let him go on, anyway, curious as to where he was going with his story.  
  
"He ignored you, am I right? Sure, he talked to you when it was convenient, when no one else was around, when he needed something. But most of the time, you didn't exist, right?"  
  
She felt her blood boil. What right did Creevey have to point out all these obvious things to her? As if they didn't break her heart before, now he had to pour salt in the old wound. Luckily she'd found someone better, someone who gave her the time of day. She smiled momentarily at Draco.  
  
"What are you playing at, Creevey?" Draco asked, urging him to move along with his story while they were still all civil.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Ginny, I'm jumping to your side because Harry treated me, and still treats me, the same way. Sure, he talks to me now because he needs me to do this favor for him. But any other time? I'm just the pest with the camera. You and I both, we don't deserve that." He stopped long enough to see Ginny's frown turn to a smile. He felt it safe to continue. "So anyway, I don't know what's going on with you guys, and I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to respect it, march back up to the Gryffindor common room, and tell Harry Potter that he's a paranoid loser that should mind his own business."  
  
Ginny snorted, which erupted into laughter. It was as if Collin had read her thoughts. She gave him a quick hug and thanked him. "It means a lot to me." She said to him, and he assured her it was no problem and he was just happy to be a friend.  
  
When he left, Ginny turned around and said, "Wow, Draco, I'm getting all sorts of great friends because of you." But she never finished, her words melted into a kiss.  
  
"Eh-hem." Blaise said after a few minutes.  
  
Draco laughed and pulled away. "Sorry about that, Zabini. Sometimes we just get carried away."  
  
-  
  
It was nearing midnight. Ginny had been online for hours, but nobody was online. She was researching different types of pets and their costs, she was thinking of buying herself a cat or something. Not one like Crookshanks, she was thinking maybe something a little smaller.  
  
Suddenly a window popped up on her screen, startling her.  
  
SilentSlyth: Hey Ginny, it's Blaise.  
  
Ginny laughed at her friend's screen name. It suited her perfectly.  
  
Firefly: Hi Blaise. How did you find my screen name?  
  
SilentSlyth: There are only 10 people online, and honestly? It was kind of obvious. Firefly?  
  
Firefly: [laughs] Draco and I talked for 2 months and he didn't figure out that "Firefly" was Ginny Weasley. However, I didn't realize who he was either.  
  
SilentSlyth: So, what, did you guys fall in love online or something?  
  
Firefly: To make a long story short, yes.  
  
SilentSlyth: That's awesome! Something straight out of a book!  
  
Firefly: You're a writer, huh?  
  
SilentSlyth: You got it.  
  
Firefly: I just keep a diary. As you probably heard from back in my 1st year. [blushes]  
  
SilentSlyth: Bygones, Ginny. It's all in the past.  
  
Firefly: Thanks, Blaise. That means a lot.  
  
SilentSlyth: No Prob. So, I never realized what a cutie Draco is before.  
  
Firefly: [glares] Watch it, Zabini. He's mine.  
  
SilentSlyth: [laughing] Don't worry, Ginny. My only love interest is the writing software on my computer. Your man is safe.  
  
Firefly: No crushes even?  
  
SilentSlyth: Nah...  
  
Firefly: I think Collin may have something for you. [wink] Did you see the way he kept glancing at you in the hallway?  
  
SilentSlyth: Yeah, and I think I distinctly recognize that look as fear.  
  
Firefly: You may be right. [giggle]  
  
SilentSlyth: Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow?  
  
Firefly: Yep. And if you see Draco, tell him hi for me.  
  
SilentSlyth: Will do. Goodnight.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Another person knows! Plot is getting thicker! I don't really want to individually thank everyone this time, it's too late, I'm sorry.  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 4.  
  
That's the best I can do. Except for, SILVER ESSENCE, I'm going to keep Agatha for a while. I've grown rather fond of her company. By the way, I see you've been throwing monkeys at other authors, huh? [laughs] Was it Billy? Or another one I haven't met yet?  
  
To everyone that mentioned Tom or Sean...YOU PEOPLE ROCK!  
  
To Luinthoron- You are special, you get a individual shoutout. Your review amazed me, you really put deep though into it. You are the only person who actually tried to figure out on your own why Ginny was picked to go on the trip. Because, as a matter of fact, she wasn't picked just to be with Draco. This is a whole different ball game. =) [HINT] You were very close in your guess. Very close indeed.  
  
One last thing before I depart- I want your opinion. Should they trust Collin or not? I am yet to decide. Later! 


	6. A Little More Truth

A/N: I can hardly believe I have time to even start this chapter. I have finals this week and so much homework, you guys should consider yourselves lucky. ^-^ Just to let you know, I have taken into consideration what you guys have suggested for this story. Sadly, I can't take everyone's ideas, but I will use a few of them. Happy reading. (By the way, this chapter is a bit angsty. Just so you know.)  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was shining directly in Ginny's eyes. She woke abruptly, and looked out the window. It was very warm out, and there were students milling about on the grounds below.  
  
It had to be almost mid-afternoon. She'd missed her morning classes! She rushed out of bed, threw on her robes, grabbed her school bag, and hustled down to the common room. There she found Hermione lounging in her pajamas, reading a book.  
  
"Hermione?! What are you doing? Aren't you missing classes?" Ginny cried, never before seeing her friend skipping.  
  
The older girl looked up in surprise. "What classes? We don't have classes this week, remember Gin?"  
  
She could feel red slowly creeping into her cheeks. It was then she noticed the messy state of her hair, disheveled clothes, and creases on her face from sleeping. "Oh yes, right." She said slowly, plopping herself down in the chair next to Hermione.  
  
A slight giggle escaped Hermione's lips. "Late night?" she presumed.  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You were on that computer again, weren't you? I have one at home, the only useful thing it has is the Internet, where you can research nearly anything. Almost as good as a library."  
  
Ginny smiled. It was just like Hermione to see the most boring part of the computer as the 'only useful thing'.  
  
"You don't use that bloody chat room, do you? I've heard of some foul things going on in those. Guys, trying to meet girls." She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. Ginny knew that when Hermione went on like this, it was best to just let her talk herself out.  
  
"So what are you always doing on there that's so fascinating?"  
  
Ginny took a second to think of how to answer her friend. It was funny; Hermione had hit the nail on the head with her comment about guys trying to find girls on the chat rooms. If she only knew...  
  
"Well, Hermione, I use it with help for homework, and for research, and to tell you the truth? I am becoming a wicked Solitaire player." She winked at her friend, not a trace of untruthfulness on her freckled face.  
  
Even Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing then. "Ok, I used to play that all the time, I admit it."  
  
Ginny curled up her legs in the chair, attempting comfort. Now that she remembered that she didn't have to go to any classes that day, or week, she was going to make to most of it. Draco and Blaise had told her to meet them every afternoon under the library around three, and Draco also wanted to meet her alone later at night as well. She smiled, thinking of how wonderful her new friends were. She was SO glad she'd bought that computer!  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Hermione eyed her curiously.  
  
It seemed as though all of Ginny's friends were keeping a closer watch on her recently, they hadn't seen her so happy in quite awhile and were wondering what was up. Usually Ginny was a bit deflated and moped around a lot.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to smile?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's just odd, Gin. We're not used to seeing you so chipper all of the time. There is honestly nothing out of the ordinary making you happy?"  
  
She sighed, exasperated. "I'm just in a good mood!" Ginny didn't like the authority Hermione thought she held over her.  
  
"I don't believe you. It has to do with that Slytherin girl, huh." Hermione's face showed no emotion.  
  
That was the last straw. "Is it an absolute crime to be friends with a Slytherin? Blaise and I have a lot in common! She's not a bad person, like you seem to believe. So she's in Slytherin; big deal! Slytherin does not equal bad, Hermione!"  
  
Surprisingly, Hermione kept her calm. "Ginny. You need to listen to me. She is not a good friend. Slytherins are never good friends. They are never out to help a Gryffindor, or befriend one, for that matter. She's obviously trying to use you for something. What happened to me, Ginny? I thought I was your friend. You need a friend that understands you. A friend that puts you first, not others."  
  
Ginny glared coolly at her. "Well that's funny, Hermione, because you don't even fit that description."  
  
With that she stood from her chair and ran out of the common room.  
  
Her tears were blinding her as she staggered into the library and made her way down to her friends' secret room. When she entered it, she found it empty. Taking the nearest couch, she laid down face first and cried.  
  
-  
  
"It's nearly three. Shall we?" Blaise asked Draco, smiling at him. She knew he was anxious to meet Ginny today; he had gotten her a gift. A simple silver chain with a charm on the bottom, a flame with a snowflake in front of it. Fire and Ice.  
  
"Let's go." Draco said, slipping the jewelry into his pocket. Online mail ordering. Having this computer was just getting better and better.  
  
As they were walking through the hallways, all the younger students were just getting out from lunch. They passed Colin on their way to the library, and much to their surprise, he grinned at them. Draco was too surprised to react but Blaise gave him a small grin back. Maybe they could trust him.  
  
The sixth year couldn't hide his blush, and hurried off on down the hall. Blaise only shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Draco's eyes widened. "This is doesn't look good Blaise. The trapdoor is open- again!"  
  
They rushed over and entered it, closing the door firmly behind them. Draco hurried down the corridor and threw open the door, ready to yell at whoever had broken in.  
  
But he never got the chance. All he saw was Ginny, face down on the couch, crying her heart out.  
  
"Ginny!" He ran to her side, taking her up in his arms. She let her face fall against his chest, in relief almost. She could feel him stroking her hair, and she took a few deep breaths. She shouldn't be this worked up, it was only a fight. But somehow Ginny couldn't convince herself and she kept on crying.  
  
Draco leaned over so that his lips were nearly brushing the side of her face. "What's wrong?" he gently whispered in her ear.  
  
Looking up at him with tear stained eyes, she felt a light blush form on her cheeks. "It's almost silly." She warned, choking back tears so that she could talk.  
  
Draco only held her closer, knowing that it very well probably wasn't.  
  
"I was talking to Hermione, and then she asked me about Blaise. I told her we were simply friends, and she blew up at me! She doesn't want me to be friends with," she paused for a moment, "with Slytherins."  
  
He ran a finger down her face. "Well, that's just her opinion. She doesn't have the authority to tell you how to live your life."  
  
Ginny sighed. "You don't understand, Draco. Hermione is the calm and understanding one. If SHE freaked out like that, I can only imagine what Harry and my brother will say. When she tells them about our argument. Not to mention, they don't even KNOW about you yet."  
  
He bit his lip. He knew exactly how she felt, only ten times worse. Whatever her hotheaded brother would do to her was child's play compared to what his own father would say when he found out. He cringed at the thought. They looked over to Blaise, who had stayed quiet up until this point.  
  
"What would your family say if they knew you were fraternizing with the enemy?" Ginny asked, her sobs now non-existent.  
  
A look of sadness washed over the girl's features. Ginny almost regretted asking when she saw that face.  
  
"You might as well know. My parents died, when I was only ten years old. I was an only child, and became an orphan. Rather than sending me to a foster home or being adopted or whatnot, they just sent me to Hogwarts for my first year. I stay at school for all the holidays except summer, and then I stay at a hotel in Diagon Alley for free."  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped. She had not been expecting anything like this.  
  
"Oh Blaise, are you serious? You have no family at all?" Again she regretted what she'd said. It sounded rather harsh, coming from her mouth.  
  
"Nope. Neither of my parents have any brothers or sisters, and no one else contacted the ministry. Well, I'm nearly eighteen; I'll just go make my own life for myself. It's not that bad." She looked away, but not before they could both tell she was lying.  
  
Ginny stood up and switched couches, putting her arm around Blaise. Her own problems were long since forgotten. "I'm so sorry Blaise, if there is anything at all that I can do, just-"  
  
Blaise cut her off with a weak smile. "Ginny, you've already done more than anyone ever has before. I've never had a friend before. Now, forget about it. It's all in the past. We have the trip to look forward to, right? We don't have to worry about everyone else. Let's just have fun. Agreed?"  
  
Ginny and Draco both grinned. "Agreed!" They replied.  
  
-  
  
Colin made his way down to the Gryffindor common room. He had a bit of homework to do, and also wanted to find Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean she stormed out of the room? You haven't seen her in hours?!"  
  
The sixth year could hear shouts coming from the room in front of him. The voice could not be mistaken- it was Ron Weasley. He decided now wasn't the best time to make his presence known, and silently turned around to the stairs again. Or so he thought.  
  
"Creevey! Over here!" He'd been caught. Harry was motioning to him from where he stood with Ron and Hermione. He gave Colin a semi-warm grin. "So, what did you find out? We need to know the truth, before Ron over here flips his lid." Ron turned his famous shade of red but said nothing.  
  
Colin pretended to be confused. "Find out?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "About Ginny, Colin. What did you find out about Ginny?"  
  
He thought back to the day before, when Harry had asked him to follow Ginny around a bit, and see where she takes herself. Then he hadn't realized that Harry asked him out of pure greed. The boy who lived sure didn't like to not get what he wanted.  
  
"Well Harry..." Colin began slowly, "All she did yesterday was hang out in the library for a bit. I talked to her for a little while; she only wanted to catch up on her reading. She really didn't do anything out of the ordinary."  
  
His face seemed to fall. It was as if he'd WANTED to catch Ginny doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. "Well, keep an eye on her for a little while longer ok? We just aren't sure..."  
  
Colin waited until his back was facing them to roll his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow that was an incredibly hard chapter to write. But I did it, and it's done. I'm also really sorry, but I'm going to have to stop individually thanking everyone who reviews me. I receive SO MANY wonderful reviews...and so many long ones! I love long reviews! SO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU!  
  
By the way, I just wanted to clear one thing up. A bunch of you keep making the mistake of saying that Ginny got picked for the trip INSTEAD of Ron, which isn't true in the slightest. She simply got picked, and he didn't. No relation. They picked students based on who deserved to go, and evidently Ron didn't deserve to. Which will all be cleared up in the end.  
  
Haha, I spelled Colin's name wrong. It's all fixed in this chappie. ^^;  
  
One more thing. I am now in possession of a squirrel named Agatha and a monkey named Blinkie. Do you guys want these things back? They are eating me out of house and home. 


	7. Can Love Fix Everything?

A/N: Yes, I know, you are all waiting for when they leave on the trip. Well don't worry, it's coming. I can tell you now; this story is going to be longer than it's prequel. It may even reach 20 chapters before it's done. But there are a lot of subplots and a lot to work out, so please just stick by me and keep reviewing! Oh and one more thing- So many people were saddened when I told them that I wasn't doing individual shoutouts anymore that I'll do it again. Just this once.  
  
~*~  
  
There was only one day until they were to depart on the field trip. Ginny's trunk was packed full, and she was waiting around in her bedroom until two o'clock. That was the time that they were to meet in the library again for their second meeting about the trip.  
  
She was excited.  
  
It was all still a mystery to the students. The only information they knew was that they were leaving the school, and going someplace secluded. Dumbledore hadn't told them anything since then.  
  
She glanced at her watch. There were still twenty minutes before she needed to leave, but she decided to walk down to the common room anyway. Hermione had been avoiding her since their argument. Harry wasn't quite as friendly, and Ron had been moping all week. He still had to attend all of his classes, and got pangs of jealousy when he saw his friends laying about in the common room doing nothing.  
  
At all costs, Ginny had been avoiding them.  
  
She'd spent most of the remainder of her week with Draco and Blaise, even had a few conversations with Colin. He really was a good friend. As if on cue, Colin ran up to Ginny the moment she entered the red and gold decorated room.  
  
"Guess what!" he whispered excitedly.  
  
She looked at his eager face, wondering what was up. "What's going on, Colin?"  
  
"I was just in the library, and they had all these big boxes in there. I asked Madam Pince what they were for, and she told me that they ordered some enchanted computers for public school use. For research and everything. But they have the chat rooms on them. I'm going to be able to keep in touch with you guys while you're away!" He seemed positively ecstatic, and Ginny smiled.  
  
They'd told the sixth year boy about their computers. He seemed just as curious about them as Ginny and Draco had been. "That's great Colin. We'll all have ours along, we can chat with each other now and then." She thought for a moment, and then added with a wink, "I'll be sure to tell you Blaise's screen name."  
  
Colin blushed and bit his lip. It was no secret, at least to Ginny, that Colin had a crush on Blaise. She was the only one who noticed it, however. Colin was too shy to say anything, and Ginny was happy to keep his secret.  
  
Colin still hadn't replied, and Ginny realized it was nearly two o'clock. "Well, I better be going, I'll talk to you this evening, Colin." He nodded, and she turned and hurried down to the library.  
  
When she arrived at the library, Dumbledore was already speaking. She rushed in and sat next to Blaise, receiving displeased looks from some of the Gryffindors.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled and said "Hello, Miss Weasley. Glad to have you here."  
  
The redhead nodded shyly and looked at Blaise. "You didn't miss anything." Her friend assured her. Ginny leaned back in her chair and tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Welcome to the second meeting, students. As you know, we will be departing tomorrow morning on our field trip. Please be down in the entrance hall at seven o'clock with your luggage, the Hogwarts Express leaves at eight sharp. The train ride is about four hours, and the bus ride after that is another three. An other words, bring something to occupy yourself with."  
  
Draco leaned across Blaise and grinned at Ginny. They had already decided to 'occupy each other' on the train.  
  
"Once we arrive at our destination, we will be staying in cabins that have 2 rooms each. You will have a partner that will share your room with you, and this person will be your partner for the course of the trip. We will explain more about cabins and such once we arrive there."  
  
Dumbledore turned to face Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Naturally, they were the other teachers chaperoning. They seemed to discuss something for a moment.  
  
"That is all. See you bright and early tomorrow."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "That's all they dragged us down here for? We practically already knew all that stuff."  
  
Blaise only shrugged. "Oh well. I have to finish packing, I'll see you lovebirds later." She left the room in a rush. She'd told Ginny the day before that she hadn't even begun packing yet. Something about being a procrastinator.  
  
"Well," Ginny whispered, "We really can't stay in here and talk, let's go back to your bedroom."  
  
Draco nodded. "I'll be right back, I'll clear everyone out of there and grab my cloak." He turned and left, and at just the right time.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been discussing the prospect of seating arrangements on the train, and neither was too fond of Ginny at the moment. However, they'd rather put up with her than see her hanging around with that Slytherin girl throughout the whole trip.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione shouted across the whole library. It was perhaps the first time Hermione had ever raised her voice in the library. She saw Ginny standing alone by the door, and the younger girl slowly walked toward them.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice resembling ice.  
  
"Ginny, Harry and I will be sitting in our normal compartment on the train tomorrow, I expect you'll be joining us?" Hermione said it in a condescending manner.  
  
Internally Ginny was screaming. On the outside she merely said "No thanks."  
  
Harry sighed. He's known this was coming. "Ginny, please? Ron wants us to look out for you-"  
  
He'd crossed the line. Harry knew it, Ginny knew it, everybody knew it. She glared at him with fire in her eyes, turned, and left the room.  
  
-  
  
"You're bringing ALL of this tuff along on the trip?" Ginny's voice was rising in disbelief. "I thought I'd over packed, but you must have double the amount of what I have!"  
  
Color rose in Draco's cheeks, however he only smirked at Ginny. "Hey now. Don't tease." There was a playful sound to his voice and Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco had bribed his roommates to stay out of his room for the afternoon; he'd offered them some amount of money. Ginny only wished she was able to do that with her own roommates. She was surprised, not once since they'd known each other had Draco brought up to her the prospect of Ginny's family, and what his own father would say if he knew what was going on between them. Money was never an issue, and neither was the situation of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though it seemed to matter to everyone around them, these petty things hadn't been brought up between the couple yet. Ginny began to wonder if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
Was it all for the best that they were able to see passed these things? Or, more importantly, would it pay off in the long run? Or maybe it would help them more to deal with it now.  
  
Neither knew what fate might have in store for them.  
  
Though, for the time being, it seemed unspoken that they would just enjoy what they had, and deal with the problems later. These thoughts had been bothering Ginny all week, and although she didn't want to, she knew they had to talk about it.  
  
"I almost forgot to pack my computer." Draco said suddenly, breaking Ginny from her thoughts.  
  
She looked up at him with her innocent questioning eyes. "You know we have to figure this out some time." Her voice sounded odd, as if it echoed off the walls of his bedroom.  
  
He turned his head toward her. "What's that?" He saw her frown in concentration, which made him smile. She was so cute.  
  
"This situation. Us. We have to figure out what we're going to do. I can't keep this a secret forever, my family can already tell that something is up." She explained. Ginny expected Draco to get angry, but surprisingly he sat down next to her and took her hand.  
  
"I've been thinking about that too. What do you propose we do?"  
  
She could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth, and wanted to work this out just as badly as she did.  
  
"Well, only two people know about us. Blaise and Colin. Hermione and Harry know about my friendship with Blaise, but I'm not worried about that. You know that sooner or later either Hermione or Harry will find out about us, especially with this trip and how closely we'll all be living together. Then the first thing they'll do is write to Ron, and he'll tell everyone else, and then everything is ruined."  
  
Draco looked straight into her eyes. "Well, what will you tell Ron, Ginny? What will you tell him when he finds out? Will you tell him that I'm your friend?" His blonde hair whipped about as he shook his head. His voice rose a tiny bit, showing his exasperation. "No, that wouldn't work at all. Malfoys and Weasleys aren't supposed to be friends. He'll just assume I have you under some curse. Then perhaps he'll try to kill me. Won't that be fun?" He saw her lowering her eyes, though kept talking. "And then if he doesn't succeed in killing me, my father surely will complete the job. You know how-"  
  
"I'll tell him I love you."  
  
He looked down at the girl sitting beside him. She stared at him, with an air of seriousness in her eyes. "What?" Draco asked, not quite comprehending her words.  
  
"I'd tell him that I love you. It's that simple. My brother may be an idiot, but he will accept it eventually. He's not a murderer."  
  
He scoffed. "Sure, your family may accept it. But mine wont. In my family, our reputation is stronger than love." A dark shadow crossed his face as he thought of his father. How he longed for a father he could look up to and feel proud. "I'm sorry Ginny, but love just doesn't fix everything."  
  
She knew he didn't mean it. Ginny knew that he loved her, and would do anything for her. He wasn't afraid of love, he was only afraid of his father. It was written all over his face. "I know, Draco. It won't fix anything. In fact, it will only make things worse. But I've learned that in the long run, it is always best to tell the truth."  
  
He only rested his arms around her middle and pulled her back with him on the bed. He was so lucky to have someone who cared so openly for him. "Perhaps you're right..."  
  
They were lying side by side with their eyes closed. "Of course I'm right." She murmured.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, this chapter is a little on the short side, but not to worry! Here come shoutouts! {^_^}  
  
[PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 6]  
  
Eric Faith- Yeah, I guess Colin IS growing up! I never thought of it that way. In a sense, they are all growing up, and life is getting more difficult. Thanks for the luck with Finals, I actually did pretty good! I'm glad you liked that chapter so much...It's good to get encouraged even when I don't personally think I'm up to standards. Hope you like this shoutout, it's because of you that I did them this time!  
  
Serizze- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME WITH THE PLOT! It's sooooo cool! EVERYONE GO READ SARAH'S STORY, "THE BOOK"!!!!. Talk to you later!  
  
Missy- You are the only one that suspected that Blaise is hiding something. Good work!  
  
Silver Lips- Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love reading yours! Again, you were one of the people that compelled me to do thank yous again...it just takes so long that's why I wasn't going to do it.  
  
Cassi0peia- You were right to wonder about Blaise, but that's all I'm going to say. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job on her and Ginny's friendship. I thought that it would seem more plausible it there was more than one nice Slytherin. Hope you feel better, I forgot what you did but I know you are sick/hurt. I keep up to date on your story too. ^_^  
  
Ec- Hehe! You guessed it, Colin DOES like Blaise. I can't promise they will get together though. It seems that a lot of people review my story while on a sugar high. That's funny, I get some interesting reviews.  
  
DreamofTF- I'm glad that it wasn't too angsty. I'm kind of an angsty person so I always fear I'm adding too much.  
  
Goobersprinkle- I'll have to read your D/G fic, always love another D/G fic...[grin]. Hey, and thanks for reviewing 'Cecil's Journey' !!! That meant a lot to me, because no one reads that story!  
  
JJ the Authoress- Thanks for that great song you sang me. Lol. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only Harry-hater out there. We could start a club...Authors Against Stupid Harry Potter...AASHP? Lol, thanks also for the slapping stick. Hahaha. Blinky has been good. [laughs evilly]  
  
Frananddragon- haha, never thought of it that way. Colin and his camera...[shakes head] Is this soon enough for you?  
  
Bamboo Anime- Mountain Dew makes you smile? Teehee, that's funny. Well, here is more story, hope it was quick enough for you.  
  
Kellyanne- Poor Blaise, Nice Colin. Glad you like my other characters!  
  
So there you have it. Ask really really nicely and leave me lovely reviews and I just may do thank yous again sometime. Maybe. {^_~} 


	8. The Wrong Carriage

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. It's mostly filler and plot development. But hey, I may surprise myself and it may be good. That's for you to decide. Good job to those of you that reviewed that actually guessed what's going to happen. You'll know who you are soon enough.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny!" A hand shoved her gently. "Ginny, wake up!" The voice was insistent.  
  
She opened her heavy eyes and saw Draco looking down at her. She smiled and closed them again. "Oh, come on. A few more minutes."  
  
Sighing, he nudged her again. "Did you forget what day it is?"  
  
She rolled over, refusing to listen.  
  
He laughed, and kissed her on the nose. "Ginny, if you don't get up we're going to miss the train. And we still have to get your stuff from your bedroom!"  
  
She shot up in bed. "Don't tell me I slept the whole night here!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh no...How am I going to explain this? Can I borrow your cloak? I need to get back into my bedroom before Hermione looks in to check on me." She sounded positively desperate.  
  
He tossed her the liquid-looking cloak and kissed her once more. "See you in a few minutes."  
  
The cloak fit nicely over her shoulders. She held her hand out before her, still getting used to the sensation of not being able to see herself. Then realizing how little time she had, she raced out of the Slytherin common room, only bumping into one person on her way. She suppressed a giggle when she saw a bunch of boys sleeping on the couches in the common room. She assumed them to be Draco's roommates. It was a good ten-minute walk to the Gryffindor house, and when she arrived, she was out of breath. The common room was empty except for Seamus and Parvati. Seamus was sitting on his trunk, packed to the brim with stuff. He had Parvati on his lap, and she was giggling. Ginny smirked; this would be some juicy gossip. Especially since it was usually Parvati with the big mouth.  
  
If they were already packed and waiting, she realized, then she'd better get a move on. She ran up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. Hopefully the halls were empty. They were, and she threw the cloak off. She let herself into the sixth year bedroom quietly, since everyone inside was still asleep.  
  
Her trunk was where she'd left it the previous afternoon, still open and filled with clothes. She decided to change her own clothes, so she didn't have that rumpled just-woke-up look. Running a comb through her hair, she threw anything else she could think of into her trunk. Hopefully she could still get it closed.  
  
She walked over to her nightstand to grab her diary and favorite quill, when her eyes landed on a worn and frayed book. "Magic and Lust", to be exact. She smiled in remembrance, and opened the front cover.  
  
"Yes Fire, I will go with you. Yours, IceyGaze".  
  
It was the book that had brought them together, and the proof was written right there, in silver ink. She threw that into her trunk as well. Just in case she ever got bored.  
  
Having to sit on it to get it closed, she finally latched the trunk shut. She put a charm on it to make it lighter and carried it down the hall into the common room.  
  
Parvati jumped from Seamus' lap when they heard her enter the room. "Ginny...you nearly gave me a heart attack!" the girl proclaimed.  
  
Again, Ginny smirked. "Why? Doing something you're not supposed to, Patil?"  
  
She blushed a bright red. "No, of course not."  
  
Suddenly Seamus interrupted them. "Hey, Ginny. What've you got there?"  
  
She looked down in confusion, then realized she was still holding Draco's cloak in her arms. She silently cursed herself for being so stupid. "This? Oh, it's just an old cloak...it's my, uh, mother's. Just taking it along for, you know, comfort?"  
  
Her eyed her suspiciously. "It just looks strangely like this weird cloak that Harry has..."  
  
'Harry has an invisibility cloak?' Ginny thought to herself incredulously. 'Man, that guy has everything!'  
  
"Hmmm, that's odd. Well, I'm going to go downstairs, see you two later." She scrambled to leave before they could ask her anymore awkward questions.  
  
-  
  
Looking around his bedroom, a thought suddenly occurred to Draco. He'd ordered the other people in his bedroom to stay out until he said otherwise. After him losing track of time, where had they spent the night?  
  
He exited his room and walked down to the common room. He wasn't surprised to find various seventh year boys sprawled out on the green couches adorning the room, all sleeping soundly. He chuckled and sauntered back up to his bedroom.  
  
Giving the room a once over, he was sure he'd packed everything he needed, being that his part of the room was completely empty. Then another thought struck him. He picked a robe up off the floor that he'd been wearing a few days before, and rummaged through the pockets. When he found what he was looking for, he grinned.  
  
The smooth silver felt cool against his skin. He'd been trying to find the perfect opportunity to give the necklace to Ginny, but no such times had arisen since he'd gotten it. After Blaise had spilled her sad story to them, he just felt it wasn't the right time to present Ginny with a gift, and had waited. Now he'd bring it along and give it to her on the trip. Perhaps on train, if it seemed right.  
  
After all, it was only a necklace. Though, somehow he just felt that it was special.  
  
-  
  
"Welcome, students. I'm happy to see that you all made it down here on time." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and scanned the group of students, as if to verify his own words. "That was indeed your first task." He gave the group a slight wink.  
  
Twenty groggy students stood before him, sitting on their trunks. It was a quarter after seven, as all the students had finally drug themselves down to the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were standing next to Dumbledore, awake and alert as ever.  
  
"While we are on the Hogwarts Express, you may sit with whomever you please. Though don't get too used to it, a lot of this trip is about learning to work with people you don't know that well. Or maybe even aren't that fond of. Therefore, on the bus ride, we will we choosing who you sit next to."  
  
A chorus of groans followed. The headmaster smiled. "Don't sound so excited." He joked.  
  
After a few more minutes of instructions, they began the trek outside, where a round of horseless carriages awaited their departure.  
  
Blaise walked briskly over to Ginny's side. "What are you going to do? Four people to a carriage. Are you going to sit with Potter and them?" She knew how hard of decisions Ginny had to make over the course of this trip.  
  
Ginny shrugged, and pulled up the strap of her shoulder bag. In it was her diary and laptop, and a few other items. She'd put them into a bag at the last minute. "I honestly don't care anymore. I'm sitting with you guys."  
  
Grinning, they ran to meet Draco at the nearest carriage. Their luggage was magically hoisted into the back of the carriage, and they pulled themselves up into it. Ginny felt the worn leather underneath her after she sat down next to Draco, and thought of how many students had ridden in these carriages over the years.  
  
"Long time no see." Draco whispered in her ear. She blushed furiously, hoping Blaise hadn't heard. There were some things she just didn't want getting out. Fortunately she was sitting across from them, staring out the window. Suddenly another head popped up in the entrance, a Hufflepuff student.  
  
"Is this carriage full? Oh, good. All the others are." He plopped himself down next to Blaise and smiled. "I'm Anthony Goldstein, Hufflepuff. You don't need to tell me your names, I know who you are." He said, motioning toward Draco and Ginny. "You're Ron's little sister, right?" He asked, nodding in Ginny's direction.  
  
She sighed. "Unfortunately."  
  
Anthony turned his head to face Blaise. "And who is this beauty?" He asked seductively. She turned up her nose in disgust. "The name's Zabini."  
  
He squinted his eyes. The look gave him a distant resemblance to an onion. "Zabini? That's a funny name." He commented rudely.  
  
Ginny disguised her laugh with a very overplayed cough. "That's her last name. It's Blaise."  
  
Blaise shot her a look. She evidently didn't like this guy. Ginny had to agree; he was on the annoying side.  
  
The carriages started moving, sending Ginny flying into Draco's lap. "Whoa!" she cried, grabbing at the wall for support. He laughed and held her down. She was struggling to sit upright until she realized what he was doing.  
  
"Draco! Let me go!"  
  
"No." the blonde whined. "You can't go." Draco looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. "I forbid you to even consider going."  
  
Anthony watched in interest. "So..." he drawled, as if contemplating something. "Are you two, like, and item or something?"  
  
Upon hearing this, Draco let go of the girl's waist immediately. Ginny sat straight up in her seat, aware of the stupidity of the situation. They didn't know anything about this guy. Who knew what he would do with the information he had just acquired?  
  
"I mean, it just seems strange, you know?" He tried to explain. "One of you is in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. It's like..." he thought for a moment, "patronizing with the enemy!" he threw his hands up in the air to add drama.  
  
Draco scowled. "Thank you so very much for pointing out the painfully obvious." Ginny instantly recognized this as the Draco she used to know. It was then that she realized that he was in fact still the same person. He'd only changed around her. She also realized that this didn't bother her in the slightest.  
  
"Damn Hufflepuff." Draco muttered under his breath. No one seemed to notice. He couldn't help it, this guy really annoyed him.  
  
Anthony started humming a very juvenile tune. "So, tell me about yourselves." He opted, trying to break the unnerving silence. Ginny preferred the silence over his voice, however.  
  
Blaise suddenly slammed her fist down on the old leather seat. A bit of stuffing fell to the floor. "Hey Anthony, here's a fun game for you. How about you shut up! Or better yet, just jump out the window! Sound like fun?" Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.  
  
All three of them stared at her. Neither Draco nor Ginny had ever seen Blaise say anything like that, to anyone. She was usually very soft spoken. Not caring whether Anthony heard her or not, she continued, "This is exactly why I never made friends. Until you guys." The Hufflepuff was sitting back in his seat, stricken faced. He was thinking that perhaps he had chosen the wrong carriage.  
  
Blaise knew she had a bit of a temper problem. She never felt the need to mention it to Ginny or Draco; she didn't think she would ever blow up in front of them. But as always, they deserved to know.  
  
She'd had much worse temper tantrums than this. She used to yell and scream at her parents, back when they were still alive. It pained her to think about her parents. The last time she'd talked to either of them, they'd been arguing. And Blaise had blown up and stormed out of the house.  
  
It was for that reason alone that she was still alive.  
  
It wasn't her fault at all that her parents were killed. And the reasons she fought with them all of the time were because they simply didn't share the same beliefs and views. They didn't listen to her. And look where it got them.  
  
But that was all in the past.  
  
It was another long thirty minutes before they reached the station.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm really really sorry I left it there I just couldn't bear to write anymore. I know it's a really crappy place to end the chapter. Oh well the next chapter will be out soon hopefully, as well as more in depth thanks. I PROMISE.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED CHAPTER SEVEN. (Sorry this thank you section is such a mess. I don't know how to make names bold.)  
  
Silver lips (glad you love it, and no more crambo songs. Sorry. Thanks for reading my friend's fic.), Isadora (maybe...[grin]), jtyw, Caz (cliffs are awesome), Dee-whY-Cee-aRe (A review is a review. Hope this is soon enough for you), Brianna Darknight The Angel Of (Thanks for pointing out some of the stuff I, erm, overlooked. Hopefully this chapter cleared some of that up), Shadun (wow this is the longest review I ever got from you! I forgive you. [grin] I'm sorry you have no guessed on my story, I have no guesses on your either so we're even. I don't even know who's DEAD in yours! And about Blaise, I just chose to have her as a girl. No one knows for sure. Actually, in the books I think it's really a guy, but who cares.), LindsayC (I'm glad you finally got to read this story to, but I'm sad to hear that you think it's boring. Hopefully it will pick up enough for you later on.) Serizze (No prob, other people should love your story like I do! Please don't die because of my story, lol) JJ the Authoress (Blinky has been very good lately, I took him with me on vacation to Canada. Teehee. You read my mind on a part of your review, but were completely off on another part, you'll just have to wait and see though. You really read into this chapter, I'm proud. [wipes away tear] lol. Glad to get reviews from you, they make me smile.) momo (don't worry I didn't forget.) draco's girl (oh my god, not another one. [is taken over by animals] Actually, a turtle isn't so bad. Especially a high one.) Oriencor, Erin Faith (I am soooooo sorry I spelled your name wrong, [beats head on desk] I wont do it again! And I doubt I'll be going to prom, I'm only a frosh this year. Teehee.) Rainbow Dreamer (You're Welcome!) dreamofTF (saying the same things over again isn't bad, hehe.) frananddragon (sorry to make you think wrong things, and also sorry you didn't get to indulge in those thoughts this chapter. Next time, gadget, neeeext time... [ok, I'm a loser I know]) kellyanne (yes, Ginny and Draco ARE so [sigh]. Teehee. Well, my little house elf, [named Draco, naturally] was a big help in the creation of this chapter. Hehe. Thanks a bunch.) Missy, scholcomp1, Luinthoron (I loved your comments! That's all I'm saying, you smart person.) Black Robed One (Wow, I'm glad you got back to this story, I missed all my fans who leave loooong reviews! Thanks for taking so much time to give me comments and such, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you don't overlook details or anything, you're right on target with a lot of your suspicions.) Silver Essence (I'm so so so so so sorry! I can't believe I forgot you! If you want your monkey or squirrel or whatever else I've accumulated of yours, feel free to just take them back. Teehee.) Crystal (Don't get your hopes up to much, they may end up together and they may not.) Goobersprinkle (Thanks again for reading Cecil's Journey, hopefully more people will read it...OMG Bashneeger is the funniest word, I said it at school yesterday and everyone looked at me really funny. I laugh a lot too! Hehehe!)  
  
Hopefully Water and Ashes will catch up to Fire and Ice in reviews....Though people assure me that this story is better, it's not getting nearly as many reviews as the first one. 


	9. The Journey Begins

A/N: I am very very sorry for the ridiculously long time period between this update and the last one. However, I was experiencing major writer's block and just needed a break. I cant promise the updates will be as quick as they used to be, but as of now I'm trying to get back on track. It's been a crazy month around here. Also, I've been working on a new story. It's called "Fear of Needles". I'd be grateful if you would check that one out, I personally think it's going to be much better than this one. I just don't like writing sequels.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was peeking out behind a few gray clouds. The students were waiting by their luggage for the train to arrive; they were already at Platform 9 ¾. Draco yawned, just as Ginny was looking up at him. She yawned as well, as if on instinct.  
  
Blaise was sitting on her luggage behind Ginny. She hadn't spoken since they had been on the carriage, and Ginny had decided not to press her. If Blaise wanted to talk to her, she would.  
  
The sixth year grinned in remembrance of the ride to the station. Anthony Goldstein had sat wide-eyed and open mouthed the rest of the ride, and hurled himself out of the door nearly before they had come to a complete stop. Blaise had scared the daylights out of him.  
  
Though in all honesty, Blaise had scared Ginny a little bit too. She had realized then that there was way more to Blaise then she knew. She wasn't just the quiet Slytherin girl; there was some sort of reason behind it. Some reason Ginny couldn't even begin to guess. She turned to look at Blaise. She was sitting hunched over, her long black hair spilling into her face, so that it couldn't be seen. Ginny sighed, and turned around. She copied Blaise and sat on her luggage. She couldn't talk to anyone at the moment. Her Gryffindor friends seemed to be shunning her, and she and Draco couldn't speak in public. Blaise was preoccupied, and that left Ginny alone with her thoughts.  
  
Blaise's burst of temper had surprised her, and even though it was mean, she didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for Anthony. He was meddling where he shouldn't have been.  
  
So what if they were from different houses? So what if it was unlikely? What ever happened to loving whom you please?  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
They could hear Dumbledore shouting from one of the upper entrances to the train. Sighing, Ginny picked up her luggage and followed her friends into a compartment near the back, where hopefully nobody would disturb them. She sat down on the stiff couch and stared out the window. A few students were still outside struggling to get their stuff into the train.  
  
She turned her head slightly, to see what her friends were doing. Blaise was typing something on her laptop, and Draco was merely staring out the window. It was unspoken that all three friends needed a little time to themselves for the beginning of the train ride.  
  
Settling back into the couch farther, Ginny began to ponder her predicament. What if Harry and Hermione were to walk in to their compartment? What would she do? How would she explain her new friends?  
  
The last sentence she thought almost gave her an epiphany. Why should she have to explain her friends? They were her friends, end of story. That was all the explanation she needed. They never did anything to harm her; they cared about her. So maybe they weren't the nicest people in the world. Ginny laughed, thinking of the things she did in her first year. Even though those things weren't done on her own free will, she still remembered the irreplaceable feeling of power she'd had. She wasn't exactly the nicest person around either. So she decided that she could care less what they think. Her new friends made her happy.  
  
But if they made her so incredibly happy, why did she still have that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach? It wasn't hunger, that's for sure. She felt kind of awkward on this trip, and wished she knew why Dumbledore insisted that she'd come along. Not that she didn't want to be there, that wasn't it at all. It was just that something didn't completely add up.  
  
Quiet time was over. Ginny needed some cheering up. She got up and moved over to Draco. She lowered herself into his lap, startling him out of his own thoughts. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her, running his hand down her side until it rested on top of her hand. Their fingers were intertwined, and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm feeling down. Cheer me up?" Her voice had a playful air to it now. Simply being with Draco had cheered her up miraculously. Though she wasn't quite sure what she was being cheered up from.  
  
By now Draco's other hand was resting on her stomach, which was exposed because her red shirt had decided to ride up when she'd sat down. His hand was warm.  
  
"So what's on your mind? You seemed pretty deep in thought a moment ago."  
  
Ginny shrugged and turned slightly so her face was resting right next to him. "Nothing important."  
  
He didn't believe her but decided not to press things.  
  
With nothing left to say, her turned his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was about to pull away when she deepened the kiss, putting her free hand up around his neck. As the kiss got more intense, they didn't even notice when Blaise left the room.  
  
She crossed her fingers, hoping the next compartment was free. Thankfully it was, and she rooted herself on a couch, pulling out her laptop again. It wasn't that Draco and Ginny made her uncomfortable, but she knew they needed alone time. She didn't want to disturb them. Also, seeing them so happy together made her feel a little bit depressed. She'd never had anyone she could feel so close to and care about. In all honesty, Draco and Ginny were the first people she'd ever cared about.  
  
She didn't care about her parents when they were still alive. They had very different ideas on what to do with their lives.  
  
But she didn't want to think about her parents right now. She was writing on her laptop, something she did nearly every day. She was a skilled poet, though nobody had ever even read her writing.  
  
She logged on, and opened up one of her old poems to start revamping like she did often. But at that moment a chat window popped up on her screen.  
  
CameraShy: Hi Blaise.  
  
She stared at the screen name for a moment. Who in the world...?  
  
SilentSlyth: Who is this?  
  
CameraShy: This is Colin Creevey. Ginny gave me your screen name. I hope you don't mine me talking to you.  
  
She had to laugh. Camera shy? He was always toting around his camera, taking pictures of everyone. That was a bit hypocritical of him.  
  
SilentSlyth: I don't mind. What's with the screen name? How could you be camera shy?  
  
CameraShy: I like being behind the camera, not in front of it.  
  
She grinned. He sounded a lot like her. Then she vaguely remembered something Ginny had said to her a few days before. Something about Colin liking her. If there was one thing about Blaise, it was that she didn't do relationships. Especially not at this stupid school. She'd have to be careful not to lead this guy on, nice person he was or not.  
  
SilentSlyth: That makes sense.  
  
CameraShy: So how is the field trip so far?  
  
SilentSlyth: It's all right. I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now. I don't think I'm really allowed to tell you anything.  
  
CameraShy: That's ok. I just like talking to you.  
  
She bit her lip. He was starting to get sappy and she didn't like it. Not at all.  
  
SilentSlyth: I think we might be coming to a stop soon, so I really cant talk long.  
  
CameraShy: When can I talk to you again?  
  
She didn't understand it. What did this guy like about her? It scared her how someone could like her and not know anything about her.  
  
SilentSlyth: I'm not sure. Bye.  
  
SilentSlyth has logged off.  
  
She snapped the laptop shut and walked out of her compartment, in hopes to find the food cart. As she was walking blindly down the corridor, she ran smack into someone.  
  
"Sorry about that," the voice was saying, helping her up off the floor. When she saw who had a hold of her shoulder, she snapped it away. Harry Potter gave her a startled look.  
  
That guy had always bothered her. Always so happy, surrounded by friends, always doing the right thing and getting praised for it. All because he didn't have parents, everyone felt sorry for him and he got everything he wanted.  
  
Well, she didn't have parents either. And what did she get? Nothing but strange looks in the hallways.  
  
As she felt a tear slide down her nose, she mentally slapped herself. How could her own eyes betray her like that, crying in front of Harry Potter?  
  
The concerned look on his face sickened her even more. Even after she'd treated him like crap, he still was concerned.  
  
"What's wrong? Can I help you?" he asked, friendliness echoing in his voice.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a piercing gaze. "No, Harry Potter, you cannot help me. You aren't the only one around here who doesn't have parents you know. While you go around soaking up your glory, the rest of us parentless orphans are sitting around in corners by ourselves waiting for something good to happen to us. But you know what Harry? Nothing good will ever happen. Nothing!"  
  
With that, she turned and ran back into the compartment with Ginny and Draco, leaving a very confused Harry standing in the doorway three compartments down.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face; it was the first time she'd let herself cry like this. Ever. Ginny and Draco looked up at her, startled, as she threw herself facedown on the couch across from them. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, she just knew she needed it and wouldn't stop until she was done.  
  
~*~  
  
I know I know, it was a crappy place to end. But I will update soon, this part is just very boring and I cant wait to get to the good part of this story. I'm not doing thank yous, maybe next time. Though, I have received quite a few nice reviews, I DO appreciate it a lot, so keep it coming. I know a lot of you are disappointed with this story, and I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe you'll like my new one better. Go check it out. 


	10. Woody's Wizard Pit Stop

A/N: Yes, I know, all I can say is I'm sorry. I neglected this site for a very long period of time, and if I get no reviews of this chapter I know I deserved it. But what with the release of Order of the Phoenix, I seem to have had a burst of inspiration, even though I am very tired of this story. By the way, I am going to continue with this story as if Order of the Phoenix doesn't exist, and begin writing in the new canon facts with my next fic. Love ya guys!  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a very long train ride. Blaise had been crying for only a short while, pulling herself together after a few minutes. She seemed in no mood to discuss what had caused her sudden breakdown, so her friends, although eager to know what was going on, didn't press her.  
  
For this, she was grateful. Draco was merely reading a book, with Ginny's head propped up on his chest, sound asleep. None of the students knew where they were going yet, so they had no idea how much longer the train ride would be, though Dumbledore said it would be about four hours.  
  
Nevertheless, Blaise figured she had much time to think. She changed her mind though, pulled out her laptop, and opened her word processing program, otherwise known as her diary.  
  
Besides the gentle snoring of Ginny and the soft page turn from Draco every once in awhile, the only other sound in their compartment was the clicking of computer keys now. Blaise found it oddly blissful.  
  
(1st day of our fieldtrip)~ "Dear Diary... I feel really strange. I let something happen to me, something that has never happened before. Though many would assure me that this is definitely a good thing, I think I would have to disagree. What happened was, I broke down. I let my defenses down, and it hit me when I didn't see it coming. Yes, everything you are thinking it right, I cried. I CRIED. I'll admit it, I'm not ashamed. So here is what happened. I was walking along feeling sorry for myself as usual...when I ran into Harry Potter. Literally, ran into him. And even though he doesn't know me, and even though I was rude, he was concerned about me and even asked if there was something he could do. And even though it pissed me off so badly that I wanted to rip his stupid famous head off, I was touched. And that happy feeling twisted as soon as it hit me into jealousy and hatred and every other stupid emotion I ever have welled up inside me, that I did the only thing I could think of. I yelled at him, told him what has been on my mind, said the things I've always wanted to say to him since I met the ruddy boy. I should feel wonderful now, right? Wrong. Truth be told, I honestly think he actually IS the hero everyone says he is. Maybe a bit naïve or whatnot, but he is a kind-hearted boy who is concerned for the welfare of others. Having realized this, I am brought to another point. This point is one that makes me very ashamed of myself indeed. I am now finding that I cant look at, talk to, or think about Harry Potter without getting a weird feeling in my stomach. Someone please just curse me now and get it over with, painless and easy."  
  
Another tear slid down her cheek, a tear of frustration. She snapped the laptop shut a little harder than necessary, reminding herself to not take her anger out of her electronics anymore. Out of the corner f her eye, she saw Ginny, looking at her with concern and worry, having now woken up from her nap.  
  
"I'm fine." Blaise assured her, before she could even say a word. Ginny's next words were cut off, however, as the train came to an unusually abrupt halt and a whistle blew. Blaise thanked whatever god was on her side for this luck, grabbed her trunk, and hurried off the train before Ginny could even say a word.  
  
After their friend scampered out in her strange manner, Draco turned to Ginny. "What was that all about?" he asked, confusion dancing on his features.  
  
Ginny's face was scrunched up in thought. "I have no idea."  
  
It was at that moment that Draco remembered the necklace, waiting patiently in his pocket. Closing his fingers around it, he looked to Ginny who was reaching up to grab her trunk from the luggage rack.  
  
"Ginny," he said, and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something for you." He gave her a quick hug, fastening the necklace behind her neck as he did it. She gave him a confused glance, and then looked down to her chest. Sitting on top of her sweater was the charm, the fire and the snowflake, attached to a silver chain.  
  
She gasped slightly, reaching up to feel the cool metal. "It's...perfect." She breathed.  
  
Draco smiled, and she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I've been waiting this whole train ride for the perfect moment to give it to you, Gin, but then I just realized that every moment with you is perfect. I'm glad you like it. Online ordering..." he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Ginny laughed, glad to be smiling and happy again.  
  
The couple collected their things, and exited the train, one at a time in case anyone was looking. The sun was unusually bright, and the ground was covered in sand. Upon looking around, Ginny realized there was sand everywhere, as far as she could see. There was one little shop, beside the ancient looking train station, amidst the vast nothingness, which looked as though it didn't receive many customers. It had a wooden sign hanging in front of it, which said in fading black letters, "Woody's Wizard Pit Stop".  
  
Dumbledore was ushering the rest of the students off the train. When the very last person stepped off, the train pulled away, trailing its gray smoke behind it.  
  
Dumbledore gathered everyone into a big group, and began speaking. "Welcome, students, to the desert." He made a motion with his hands, as if showing everyone the miles and miles of sand surrounding them. The sun was sweltering down on all of them, instantly making Ginny wish she had worn cooler clothes. Her sweater felt very constricting all of a sudden.  
  
"We are currently in Dusty Dwelling, a very small wizarding community in the heart of the desert. Where we are staying is a bit far from here, it's a three-hour bus ride. However, we figured we'd let you stop, stretch, and maybe buy yourself something useful at the store. Like candy." He winked.  
  
The students laughed, and ran into the shop, leaving their trunks forgotten outside. The inside was surprisingly clean and new looking, a complete opposite of its outside appearance. Ginny looked around, deciding what she wanted to buy.  
  
Draco was off by himself, looking at enchanted pocketknives that could cut through any material. The shop had a bit of everything in it, from candies and other snacks, to weapons, and other funnier objects, such as dungbombs and exploding quills. He saw Ginny looking at some fancy metallic looking stationary and notebooks longingly, but then self-consciously fingering her money bag, which was distinctly lighter than most. His heart broke to see her like that, and wanted nothing more than to shower her with presents.  
  
But then he knew that if he bought her so many things, she might get embarrassed that she couldn't buy him anything, and he didn't want to put her in that position. Not that he wanted gifts from her, that wasn't the case at all. Things were so complicated now. He thought back to the days when all he worried about was teasing a new victim. Not surprisingly, he didn't much miss those days.  
  
Ginny reached up and fingered the necklace again, unaware that she was doing it. The sight made Draco smile.  
  
"Hurry up and make your purchased, students, the bus has arrived out front." Professor McGonagall warned.  
  
Draco picked an emerald green pocketknife and, when he had seen that Ginny had exited out the front door, also picked up a pale violet pack of stationary. He just couldn't help himself. He saw on the front that it sang whatever you wrote on it to the person receiving the letter, and chuckled. He hoped she would like it.  
  
The line wasn't very long by the time he had chosen everything he wanted to buy, having picked up a few different types of candy as well. He paid for everything and walked outside to joint he rest of the group.  
  
Parked outside the little shop wasn't an ordinary bus, like most of the students had been expecting. Instead, students were already boarding the knight bus, and Draco groaned. He'd ridden this thing before, and it wasn't a very pleasant way to travel.  
  
"Please, don't sit down yet students, as we told you before, this is the first time we will assign you seating. The bus has been set up with a couch and a table for each group of two, therefore we will be assigning you partners for the bus ride." Dumbledore saw a few people frown. "Don't worry, it's only three hours out of your life. Besides, this is one of the easier partner activities." He winked, and pulled out another roll of parchment.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil, up front here." He pointed to a couch in the very front of the bus. They gathered up their stuff and settled down on their couch, Hermione promptly pulling out a book and Parvati looking disappointed, clearly wanting to gossip.  
  
"Next we'll have Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein in the left corner over there." Ginny's smile immediately turned to a frown, and Blaise even looked at her finally, long enough to give her a sympathetic smile. Ginny thought, however, it was probably better that she ended up with Anthony rather than Blaise, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan, we'll put you in the opposite corner with Draco Malfoy." Neither boy looked too happy about this arrangement, but moved without complaint.  
  
"In the last corner, I have Padma Patil and Pansy Parkinson." Padma's nose turned up in disgust and Pansy sighed loudly. Parvati shot her sister a look, clearly one that said "haha".  
  
Dumbledore flipped to the next piece of parchment after this, shuffling around until he found the rest of the list. "Ok, now the remaining students are seated upstairs, where it's a little larger, but I will go ahead and read the names while everyone is still down here."  
  
Blaise looked to Ginny again. She seemed to have gotten over what had been bothering her earlier, but gave Ginny a grimace that she had to be on a separate floor. She snapped her attention back to Dumbledore, however, when she heard her name.  
  
"Blaise Zabini, you will be on the first couch upstairs with Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny swore she saw Blaise pale at this news. Her eyes widened a tiny bit, until she realized Ginny was watching and she pulled herself together again.  
  
Blaise could not believe she got paired off with Potter right off the bat, it was just her luck. She didn't know how she was going to survive this ride, whether or not he tried to talk to her. She had no idea why she felt so mixed up about him all of a sudden; all she knew was that she needed to avoid him. And now she couldn't.  
  
Dumbledore read off the rest of the names on the list, and soon the bus was jolting and jumping away from Woody's, and off to wherever they were going. Ginny settled in for a long tedious ride with Anthony, while across the row, Draco was concentrating on ignoring Seamus.  
  
Though neither of these situations was nearly as bad as the one Blaise was facing on the floor above, as she set her trunk beside the couch and took her seat next to Harry. He gave her a smile and she muttered under her breath. Why couldn't he just be arrogant, or mean or annoying or something? That would make this a whole lot easier.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope I haven't lost all of my fans, I know I left this story idle for a while. But I am back now, and have every intention of completing it, since it is summertime now and all.  
  
Thanks to everyone who kept faithfully reviewing me while I was ignoring ff.n, the reviews were like little pangs of guilt begging me to update. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you are all happy with this chapter.  
  
By the way, I started a Draco and Ginny Yahoo Group, and I desperately need members! Please join to get it off the ground, there is a link to it on my ff.n profile. ^__^ 


	11. Cabin Assignments

A/N: I decided to update pretty quickly, to make up for the long period of time I was away, but it ended up taking me longer than I expected. Plus, the last chapter was kind of boring, so hopefully this one will catch your attention better. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
They were only five minutes into the trip, and Draco was already feeling queasy. He'd now remembered the exact reason why he hated riding the knight bus, it made him sick to his stomach. Luckily for him, Seamus had taken the hint and was facing the other way, writing a letter to Parvati. Draco managed a weak chuckle when he saw that.  
  
Adjusting his one pillow and propping his feet up on his trunk, he settled in for another long, boring ride. He positioned himself so he could watch Ginny, and saw the back of her head. She seemed to be having an argument with Anthony, which looked like even less fun than he was having.  
  
Indeed, across the bus, Ginny WAS arguing with Anthony.  
  
"So, about your friend Blaise..." he tried to start up a conversation.  
  
Ginny shot him an exasperated look. "Look, Anthony. I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone."  
  
The Hufflepuff shook his head at her. "Dumbledore put us in these groups so we could get to know each other. We have to follow the rules." His goofy smile was enough to annoy anyone.  
  
"I don't CARE about the rules! I don't want to talk!" She found that her voice was getting louder and louder with each response.  
  
"So, is Blaise just the grouchy type? Or was that her way of flirting? I'm very curious as to-"  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" She threw a pillow at his face, and even though it was a very juvenile gesture, he closed his mouth. "Now, I'm going to take a nap, and you're going to not talk to me. Alright?"  
  
Anthony nodded, deciding to try to talk later on when Ginny wasn't being so hostile.  
  
Watching this whole scene, Draco smiled. He felt bad for Ginny having to endure the stupid guy, but she seemed to be handling it well. It was sort of humorous to watch; Anthony honestly didn't know what he was dealing with.  
  
-  
  
Blaise had only ridden a knight bus once before, and that was on the night her parents died. It pained her to think about that night, but she did anyway. She remembered it distinctly; her parents had been trying to get her to come to some sort of party, with all of their friends. She hated her parents and their friends, and what they were doing with their lives.  
  
Blaise did not want to get involved in dark magic, and had been able to avoid it until then. To this day, she didn't know exactly what her parents had wanted her to do that night, she had ran out on them before they could explain. But she knew that it involved serving the dark lord, and she refused. She'd ran and ran, and after a couple hours, a knight bus pulled up in front of her.  
  
She'd been surprised, she hadn't called for it. But when she got on, the minister of magic himself had been waiting for her. He had told her that her parents had been killed, but didn't tell her how or why. He said something about a faulty cauldron, but Blaise knew the truth. Voldemort had killed them.  
  
"Hi, Blaise. Want a chocolate frog?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked over to Harry, surprised. She couldn't find her voice for a moment, and couldn't decide whether she was angry or overjoyed that he was talking to her. After choosing angry, she spoke to him.  
  
"Why would I want something from you?"  
  
The boy frowned, opening the candy and putting it into his own mouth. He wasn't used to people being mean to him for no reason, besides Malfoy. And her comment earlier about him not being the only one without parents had gotten to him, he was curious about her. Why was she being so cold?  
  
"You know, just because you're in Slytherin, that doesn't give you the right to be so mean to people. I thought maybe you would be different after talking to you on the train, but I was wrong. You're just like everyone else in that ruddy house."  
  
This was the same person he'd warned Ginny against being friends with the day before. Why was he going out of his way now to talk to her? Harry internally kicked himself for how he'd been treating Ginny.  
  
Blaise hadn't replied to him yet. He looked at her face, and saw a look of disgust on it. Her features were actually very pretty, Harry noticed, when she wasn't frowning like she was now.  
  
Harry's words had hit her hard. 'You're just like everyone else in that ruddy house,' echoed in her ears, while she found that yet again, she couldn't talk. Had she been using her Slytherin label as an excuse to shut everyone out and be a cold person? It was the exact opposite of what she wanted to be.  
  
Shrugging, Harry turned away. It was obvious she wasn't going to respond.  
  
-  
  
It was a long three hours, of jumping and being thrown around by the knight bus, until it slammed to a rough stop. Many of the students had amazingly been sleep, and confused looks were shared throughout the bus.  
  
Draco and Seamus had succeeded in not sharing a single word. Blaise had slept and managed to only look at Harry once throughout the whole ride, in which he was just sitting, lost deep in thought. Anthony had tried several more times to strike up conversation with Ginny, and she had shut him down every single time.  
  
At this point, everyone from the upper floor had come down to the lower one, and Dumbledore smiled. "Well, students, we have arrived. Please take your stuff, and wait outside of the bus. We will then separate into our cabins and get a good night sleep. Our activities begin tomorrow, bright and early."  
  
Draco walked over and edged Ginny awake, she was still out on the couch. She stirred, and smiled at him. "Are we there?" He nodded, and then grabbed his trunk. She followed him, and they walked off the bus, to find themselves in complete darkness.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny questioned, holding her hand in front of her, as to not bump into anything. "It must be the middle of the night!"  
  
Seconds later, Blaise joined them, lugging her trunk behind her. After everyone was unloaded, the knight bus zipped and bounced away into the night.  
  
Blaise yawned, and plopped down onto her luggage. She just wanted to go to bed, and sleep on everything she'd been thinking about today. Hopefully she'd be able to brush it off by morning.  
  
Dumbledore mumbled a few spells, and suddenly the area around them was lit, by torches going in a circle around them. Around the circle were six cabins, made of wood and very comfortable looking.  
  
"This, as you can all see, is where we will be staying for the next two weeks. I do hope you will all enjoy your stay here, and make the most of the training you will receive. We will be staying in the cabins, as you know, with a single partner of your choice. Each partner group may pick one other partner group to share their cabin with. Please go ahead and do that now. Arrange yourselves in groups of four."  
  
Draco looked to Ginny, wishing he could share a cabin with her. Though he knew automatically that it would not be allowed, under more than one circumstance. How could he find some way to share her cabin?  
  
Ginny suddenly realized that she wouldn't need to share a cabin with Hermione liked she'd dreaded the whole way here; she could very easily just be partners with Blaise! "Blaise!" she whispered, "Be my partner!"  
  
Her friend's eyes lit up, and she grinned happily. "Oh, all right! Great idea Ginny!" It seemed as though the thought hadn't occurred to her, either.  
  
Off a little ways away, Draco was still pondering his situation. He could perhaps be partners with Goyle, or maybe even Seamus, who seemed to mind his own business enough to not worry about Draco sneaking out of his room to see Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Goyle, partners?" he said, in his rather cold voice.  
  
His big Slytherin friend gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'm already partners with Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw."  
  
Draco muttered under his breath, and went off to find Seamus, but stopped in his tracks. He'd somehow managed to get Dumbledore to let him be partners with Parvati. "Lucky bastard..." Draco commented.  
  
He saw Hermione in a corner, obviously partners with Parvati's sister Padma. She was shooting hateful glances to Ginny, while sitting and waiting for further instruction.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
Dumbledore eyed the groups of twos, and asked, "Does everyone have a partner?"  
  
Begrudgingly, Draco raised his hand.  
  
Something seemed to humor the old headmaster, and he grinned. "Perfect. Mr. Malfoy, you can be partners with Mr. Potter, who also is without a partner."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped.  
  
Not able to control herself, Ginny let out a small giggle. "They can join our group, we need two more people!" At this, Blaise seemed to jab her in the ribs. Ginny didn't understand why, it didn't matter to her much anymore if people knew about her and Draco. What else would she be upset about? Draco highly despised Harry, but he would survive.  
  
Truthfully, Blaise was going to have a hard time avoiding Harry if he was in the same cabin as them. She hoped she would be over everything by morning. She really hoped so.  
  
Harry scowled, grabbed his stuff, and walked over to Draco, though was careful not to stand too close to him. This trip already seemed to have a gray cloud hanging over it for everyone.  
  
The students split off into their separate cabins. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Harry were sharing the dark green one on the end, and as they got closer, they saw that it had carvings of serpents on it.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, it just figures that I'd get the one with snakes. Great. Wonderful. I'm going to bed, goodnight Ginny, Blaise," his voice lowered a few noticeable decibels, "Draco."  
  
The name sounded weird coming from Harry's mouth. Almost...foreign.  
  
With that, he walked into the room on the left side of the cabin and slammed the door. Draco shrugged, and followed the girls into their room, on the right. "I can go to bed in a bit. After Harry falls asleep...stupid git."  
  
Surprisingly, both girls shot him warning looks.  
  
"What?!" he cried.  
  
Ginny just sighed, and Blaise shook her head. "The point of this trip is to look past houses and such...and to become friends with everyone. At least try, Draco?"  
  
He muttered.  
  
Ginny frowned, as she was angry with Harry too. "Draco, even if he IS an insufferable git, you have to share a room with him. Let's just all be civil."  
  
Reluctantly, he nodded, and set Ginny's trunk of belongings at the foot of her bed.  
  
The room was set up pretty typically; the walls and floor were made of wood. There were two single beds along each wall, with a separate nightstand next to each. There was one floor lamp, a desk, and a two-person couch. A single window adorned the back wall, with black curtains flapping in the night breeze.  
  
Ginny got up to shut the window. She remembered that her blanket was in her trunk; she'd knitted it herself years ago. The soft red fabric was only a little bit worn. Pulling it out and smoothing it down on her bed seemed to remind Draco that he needed to get some sleep and unpack his stuff.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright babe?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and stepped closer to him. He took her in his arms, and held her close. "I'll be nicer to everyone. I promise," he whispered to her.  
  
She eyed him playfully. "You'd better!"  
  
"Or else what?" He leaned in for a goodnight kiss.  
  
She dodged it artfully. "Or else you don't get any of that."  
  
Mocking desperate shock, Draco dropped his arms. "I promise!"  
  
She giggled, and kissed him straight on the lips. "Goodnight."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This chappie was a bit longer; hopefully this'll help you all forgive me even more for not updating forever. Updates are steady again! Yeah! Everyone dance around! [or not.just thought that'd be cool...guess not] 


	12. A Brief Change In Plans

A/N: I am pleased to inform you that I have actually sat down and wrote out the plot of this story. ^_^ Before I had just been writing aimlessly, hoping my current thoughts would lead this fic someplace good, but now I have a little structure to work with. Hope you enjoy this installment of, Water and Ashes. Hehe.  
  
Thanks are at the bottom. I promise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well students, for your very first task this wonderful morning," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he looked out at the rain pounding outside the main cabin, where they were all sitting, "You will be asked to do something fairly difficult."  
  
They had all been woken up by a magical alarm clock that splashed water in all of their faces at daybreak. After trudging over to the main cabin, getting entirely soaked along the way, they were eating a breakfast of toast and jam by the fire while listening to their Headmaster speak.  
  
Ginny and Blaise were sitting closest to the fire, as their cabin was farthest away and were the wettest out of the group. One rule here on this field trip that had been established was, no magic for simple tasks. They were forced to dry themselves the natural way.  
  
"Each of you will be given a letter, though the contents are of no importance. All you need to know is that there is a curse on it, meaning it will explode into a huge magical fire that can only be put out by the creator of the envelope, which in this case is myself. As you will find in your adult life, these can be a huge threat to unsuspecting wizards and witches, and are, sadly, often used." Dumbledore's explanation seemed to frighten a few of the students.  
  
Hermione was smiling and nodding, clearly stating that she had indeed read about these letters before.  
  
"KabooMail can only be distinguished from other mail by one small feature. You will first need to figure out what that feature is, and then learn how to dispose of the letter, before it explodes." He instructed further.  
  
Hermione raised her hand intently. "But sir, what if we don't know how to dispose of it already? How are we supposed to find out how on our own?"  
  
A few gasps circulated the room, at the prospect of Hermione not knowing something. She rolled her eyes at this, pretending, unsuccessfully, to ignore her peers.  
  
"Aha, good question Miss Granger," McGonagall interrupted. She then motioned toward the other side of the cabin, to a single door that was in the middle of the wall. "In that room, you will find books containing every curse, counter curse, hex, jinx, and spell that exists. However, we are not here to spoon feed you magic lessons, we are here to prepare you for far more dangerous tasks than Hogwarts alone can. You should be able to find everything you need on your own, we are only here to put out the fires if they go off before you were ready." She winked cryptically.  
  
"Remember, students. We don't give you an exact time limit for a reason; they will all go off at different times. Because in the magical world, you need to learn to expect what is unexpected." With these last words, the teachers handed out letters of all different shapes, colors, and sizes to the students, in no particular order.  
  
Ginny grasped hers gingerly between two fingers; it was rather small and a lime green color. Draco's, on the other side of the room, was bulky and dark brown. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione almost immediately point her wand at the envelope and say quietly and intently, "Paperius Scannium!"  
  
Thankful to not have to waste time searching for the first spell, Ginny pointed her wand at her own envelope, muttered the spell, and watched as the green paper started to react. There seemed to be a picture of an explosion, right on the front of the envelope. It issued a small siren-like sound, identical to the one that had come from Hermione's only seconds before.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows at the two girls, clearly impressed. Ginny smiled meekly, hoping no one would catch on that she had cheated. Hermione seemed to know, and cast her a disapproving glance, before turning around with an air of superiority and walking into the other room by herself. Harry stared hopelessly after her, probably hoping that she would have helped him out some.  
  
Looking at the envelope once more, Ginny wondered how to stop it from blowing up in her hands. She figured the only way to find out was by going into the back room library, but she really didn't want to follow Hermione. Deciding to press her luck, she waited a few moments.  
  
Blaise was still fumbling around, trying to figure out how to decipher whether or not a letter was dangerous. "How did you know what to do?" Blaise asked her inquisitively. Frustrated, she pointed her wand at the letter and cried, "Are you going to catch me on fire or what?!"  
  
Ginny laughed lightly at her friend's desperation, and then shrugged. "I uh, read it before somewhere, I don't really remember where." She then dropped her voice a few volumes. "Just say 'Paperius Scannium', it'll show you whether or not it's KabooMail."  
  
Blaise nodded and grinned, saying the words just as Ginny's had. The explosion erupted on her envelope, same as Ginny's, and then disappeared.  
  
"Shall we go figure out how to dispose of this thing?" Blaise asked, treating the letter as though it were something more like a dead rat or mouse that she was holding by it's tail.  
  
The younger girl was about to oblige, when a loud boom coming from behind them interrupted her. The two girls turned around in time to see a very surprised Parvati covered in black soot, and a magical pink fire engulfing the area around her.  
  
"Now everyone, don't panic. A magical fire wont actually burn anything, it's just very bothersome and can hurt extremely badly if you get stuck in it for too long a period of time." With a swish of his wrist, Dumbledore put out the fire that had erupted from Parvati's letter. "This was a perfect example of the unwanted unexpected. Thank you for being the victim, Miss Patil. I hope the rest of you will take this into consideration and, shall I say, quicken your actions."  
  
After moving to the library and finding a huge bound book about extinguishing curses and pouring over it for fifteen minutes, Blaise happened upon something that could possibly help them.  
  
"Listen to this, Ginny," she said, grabbing her friend's attention. "The most common way to extinguish a curse is to imagine its origin, think about it, and then say 'Reacto Dissembrio'. Do you think this could work?"  
  
"Only one way to find out!" Ginny snatched up her wand, while pointing it at the waiting letter. She imagined Dumbledore's smiling face and sight twinkle in his eye, and said intently, "Reacto Dissembrio!"  
  
She opened her eyes moments later, not realizing she had closed them, and saw Blaise sighing. "It didn't work." She said pointedly.  
  
Then Ginny got an idea. "Wait a minute. I pictured Dumbledore smiling and happy...maybe I have to imagine him actually wanting to curse me to counter the curse itself."  
  
Trying again, she pictured Dumbledore, hunched over, with a wicked glance in his eye, carefully cursing a letter. The image made her giggle, and she barely managed to mumble "Reacto...Dissem...sembrio!" through her laughter.  
  
Again, nothing happened. This time Blaise rolled her eyes, however. "Ginny! You have to be serious to make it work! Oh, never mind, I'll give it a try."  
  
She closed her eyes, and pictured Dumbledore wanting to curse her. Wanting to curse her because her parents had been Death Eaters. And wanting to curse her because she, too, would have been a Death Eater, had they been alive now. The image was so strong and powerful that when she cried "Reacto Dissembrio!" she felt the magic shoot out of her wand into the letter. It went up in flames and crumbled to a pile of ash.  
  
A breath of relief was let out as she glanced proudly at her pile of burned letter.  
  
"FIRST ONE DONE!" the ashes screamed, unexpectedly.  
  
Moments later, Dumbledore ran in, eyeing Blaise with mild interest. "Nice job, Miss Zabini, very nice job. Congratulations, you have successfully completed the first task. You will-"  
  
He was cut off as Ginny's letter exploded in her hands, engulfing her in neon green flames; a perfect match to her had been envelope. "Bloody Hell!" she cried, before clapping her hand over her mouth, embarrassed to have sworn in front of her Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore smirked, and said, "Excuse me," to Blaise.  
  
She was starting to feel a little bit lightheaded, but was granted relief when their Headmaster put out the flames. "Good try, Miss Weasley, maybe tomorrow you'll have better luck."  
  
-  
  
Later that evening, the students were allowed free time to do as they pleased, though had to stay in their respective cabins.  
  
Because of this, Blaise and Ginny were each passing time on their laptops and listening to music. It had been a pretty long day, and even though Blaise was in a good mood for being the first the figure out the letter task, that didn't mean she was in an especially talkative mood.  
  
Ginny was busy passing her time by chatting with Draco on her computer, one of her favorite pastimes. Second only to seeing him in person.  
  
She never bothered to go into the chat rooms anymore, she limited herself to private chatting only.  
  
Firefly: I miss you.  
  
IceyGaze: Funny how we're only one room away from each other.  
  
Firefly: I know, but you should be right here with me.  
  
IceyGaze: I don't think Potter would approve of me sneaking into your bedroom.  
  
Firefly: And I care why? What's he doing over there, anyway?  
  
IceyGaze: He's playing with that ruddy owl, but I know he's curious about what I'm up to.  
  
Firefly: I don't care, Ice. Just come over.  
  
IceyGaze: Don't you want to be able to tell everyone yourself, calmly, not just spring it on them suddenly? It might go over better.  
  
Firefly: Well, yes. But let's tell them soon, ok? I hate all this secrecy.  
  
IceyGaze: Ok.  
  
Firefly: Seriously? I mean, it doesn't really bother me that much...I was just being difficult because I am bored.  
  
IceyGaze: I know it means a lot to you. And YOU mean a lot to me. So if you want people to know, then let's tell them.  
  
Firefly: Since when are you all noble and Gryffindor-like? Where is the Ice I fell in love with?  
  
IceyGaze: Oh, you want him back?  
  
Firefly: [thinks] Cold and sexy...Sweet and kind...wow, that's a tough choice.  
  
IceyGaze: [grin]  
  
Firefly: Well anyway, that's all fine and good, but what about your father?  
  
IceyGaze: [sigh] Honestly, Fire? I'm probably going to get disowned by the end of this year anyway, since I refuse to become a Death Eater. So, one more reason for him to hate me really wont matter, will it?  
  
Firefly: Well, if you're sure...Don't exile yourself from your family for me, though.  
  
IceyGaze: I'd rather be with you, than my family.  
  
Ginny smiled goofily at the monitor. She loved how Draco could make her feel like she was melting at the exact same time that she felt engulfed in flames. Even though it sounds painful, it's an incredibly wonderful feeling, nothing like being incinerated by KabooMail.  
  
Firefly: So, it's official? We're letting the world know?  
  
IceyGaze: I guess so. Want to start on Potter? [grin]  
  
However, Ginny never got to reply. The front door to their adjoining cabins burst open, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all poured in from outside. They all had very grave and somber expressions on their faces. Ginny was the first to run out into the entranceway, and see her dripping wet professors standing there awkwardly.  
  
"What on earth...what's going on?" she asked, surprised and confused.  
  
Snape pushed passed her roughly, entering the boys' room. "I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy. Step aside."  
  
She rubbed her shoulder where he'd bumped into her, and followed him inside anyway. Draco was still at his computer, waiting for Ginny to reply, she assumed. He looked up in alarm, snapping the laptop shut immediately.  
  
"Er...Hello Professor...what's going on here?" He eyed Ginny, as though questioning if she'd wanted to tell the teachers of their relationship for some strange reason. She shook her head, showing him that she was just as confused as he.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in the doorway, prepared to let Snape say whatever they'd come to tell Draco. She noticed that the two adults looked a little less sad than they were trying to come off as.  
  
"Now, Draco, sit down a moment. I have something very...difficult to tell you." Snape's voice was strangely soft, very different than they'd ever heard their potions master speak before.  
  
Draco's eyes widened a bit, not sure he wanted to hear what Snape was about to say.  
  
He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and spoke. "This evening, your mother came home from a small party with a few of her, er, friends. When she came inside the house a few hours ago, she found...well...she found your father on the ground of the parlor," he paused for a moment, "dead."  
  
Draco gasped, and gained eye contact with Ginny. He motioned for her to come over by him, and Ginny happily obliged, looping her arm in his and sitting down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Honestly, Miss Weasley, I don't think Draco wants to be bothered right now." Snape interjected.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly spoke up. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy enjoys the young girl's company, Severus. "  
  
The young couple looked thankfully to their Headmaster, and Snape scowled. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry this came as a such a shock." His voice had gained back its icy edge. "We don't know how or why it was caused, but there will be a funeral in a couple of days. Your training here will be put on hold so that you can attend."  
  
The Professors could all tell that Draco needed a bit of alone time, and left shortly after. And for once, Harry respected Draco and left the room as well.  
  
Rubbing her hand gently on his back, Ginny spoke to Draco after a few minutes. "Are you all right?" Her words were soothing, rather than intrusive.  
  
He dropped his head a bit, allowing it to rest on her shoulder. He'd comforted her before, now it was her turn to return the favor. "I...think so. I mean, I hate the stupid bastard, but he IS my father, all the same."  
  
"I'm so sorry," was all she said in reply.  
  
He looked up at her with a hint of a smile. "Don't be. In any case, he just made our problem easier. He can't disown me if he's not alive, can he?"  
  
"I'm surprised you can joke about it already. Doesn't it even hurt a little bit? If any one of my family members died..." she let her voice trail off.  
  
Draco looked her square in the eye. "Ginny, your family is nice, caring, warm, fuzzy; everything mine isn't. My father has been ruining my life since I was born, and now I have a chance to actually live by my own standards. No one forcing me to be a Death Eater, no one beating me when I come home on holiday. Why would I be sad?"  
  
Biting her lip, she replied. "Well, I don't suppose I have an answer."  
  
All he could muster was a sigh. "Do you want to come to the funeral?"  
  
This caused her had to whip around in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
She caught a glimpse of his signature smirk. "It's brilliant! The perfect way to show everyone that we're together. Come to the funeral, and help me celebrate my father's death!" he was nearly laughing now, an odd sight for the present mood.  
  
Turning the idea over in her head, Ginny soon smirked as well. "You know, that IS a brilliant idea..."  
  
His jaw suddenly dropped.  
  
"What? What!" Ginny looked at him, suddenly feeling very self conscious.  
  
"Damn you're sexy when you smirk..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Longest chapter yet, and they only get better from here on. ^_^ Thanks for everyone who stuck with me, I appreciate everyone who reviews because my fans have dropped greatly and reviews are what make me keep writing.  
  
THANK YOUS go out to loyal readers and significant reviews-  
  
Serizze- Heh, glad you still like it, love ya too! Is this out soon enough for you? (not that I am scared of your wrath or anything...lol)  
  
Silver Essence- teehee you're a great reviewer, thanks for sticking with me. There's only one way to know if you're right...keep reading!  
  
picklesniper- Glad to hear you didn't delete my story from your to-read list, hope you like where the plot is going.  
  
Katina Wellson- I love keeping you all in suspense. Sorry, not giving anything away. By the way, what does KUTGW mean? Am I just being blonde or what?  
  
goobersprinkle- well, I didn't want to get shot so I hurried and put this chapter out. ^_^ hm...nice straightjacket, is it new? Teehee  
  
dReAmIn Of ShInHwA 2NiTe- thanks for the review, hope all your writing is going ok. Hope I helped a little bit?  
  
Suzuki700- just keep writing and someday people will discover you! I'll come read our fics sometime, just remind me or else I will forget.  
  
DreamofTF- ooh good, glad to hear I've still got it. Glad you're still here too, I sort of get attached to my reviewers sometimes.  
  
La Bella Yu-gi-oh- yay, thanks for joining my group! Read to find out!  
  
twinsofthesky- sorry you don't really like that idea, guess you'll have to read to find out. Thanks for all the reviews, though! This is a special shoutout to you, since you reviewed so much! **SPECIAL SHOUOUT**  
  
Caz- yeah, the bus was a bit awkward. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silver lips- hm...guess we'll see what couple is what in the end, eh? Glad you still like it. By the way...I missed the glitter, glad it's back!  
  
kneh13- heh, I didn't use you idea for the bus, but it came in handy for the cabins. Was this soon enough for you?  
  
kellyanne- yay! I still have loyal readers! Woohoo!  
  
phoenixtears13 - nice change of address, thanks for the review.  
  
Writing*-*Wonder- heh, I enjoyed your song, lol. Sorry Blaise is so violent, you may want to have that bump on your head checked out, hehe.  
  
frananddragon- yeah.about that. Sorry I took so long. Hehe, glad you like all of the pairings. Or else, you don't like them but are still very excited nonetheless? Anyway, thanks for being loyal and all that.  
  
Luinthoron- Thanks for the review and being loyal, I look getting reviews from familiar pennames. ^_^  
  
Yami's Girl Forever - Only one way to find out who Harry ends up with, if anyone. By the way, reviews from crazy people are my favorite kind! Keep reviewing, please!  
  
_  
  
LEAVE REVIEWS OR GET EATEN! ^____^ (remember... the authoress loves nice long reviews...) 


	13. Black Silk Sheets

A/N: This chapter contains a lot of plot filler and lots of different things going on. Just though I'd let you know, hope you enjoy it.

Just wanted to thank my good pal Silver Essence for her major contribution to the making of this chapter, couldn't of done it without you! Another note- it would have been out much quicker if FFN would have been working properly last week. 

Last note- this chapter is extremely long, I just kept adding more stuff. It's way longer than any other chapter yet. You're welcome.

Now without further ado, here's chapter 13.

~*~

It was very extremely in the morning. As Draco rubbed his eyes and blearily looked out the window, he noted, unhappily, that the sun was only just coming up. 

Right away, he wasn't sure what had jolted him from his dreams. That is, until he saw Harry pacing the length of their cabin room, wringing his hands. 

"Potter." He said gruffly, as if stating something to a two year old. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

The tousle-haired boy stared at him in surprise, then embarrassment. "What's it to you, Malfoy? Leave me alone."

However sleep-ridden he was, Draco's mouth dropped open. "What's it to me? You woke me up, and it's an insane hour of the night! How about you leave ME alone?"

"Sod off." Was the only reply that came from Harry's side of the room. He plopped down, defeated, on his bed.

"What crawled up your arse? Try getting a bit more sleep." His taunting voice was a just a bit too unnerving for the boy who lived.

Something in Harry snapped. "YOU try getting woken up from dreams solely involving the plans of Voldemort!"

Draco merely smirked. "Try growing up with a father involved in them."

Harry blinked, and turned away. 

Draco realized the source of his cabin-mate's unusual behavior at that moment, remembering his conversation with Snape the previous day, about the new vacant position of father in his family. 

"Well, glad that's over." He was talking about the death, of course, giving his father one more thought before turning over and trying to get a bit more sleep. He really was exhausted.

Harry didn't bother him for the remainder of the morning.

-

That afternoon while the rest of the students were practicing advanced healing charms, Draco and Ginny were speaking with Dumbledore about their trip to the funeral. Their Headmaster had immediately agreed to Ginny accompanying Draco on the trip, stating that it may make the shock a little easier to withstand having her there with him. He said this with a knowing grin.

None of the teachers seemed to realize that Draco really wasn't all that upset, and only Dumbledore seemed to be playing along with the 'secrecy' of their relationship. 

Sure, he acted depressed, sorrowful, and downtrodden, but inside Ginny knew he was jumping for joy. She felt bad for him, and offered her comfort, but he didn't seem to want it. In fact, he had smiled more in the last twelve hours with her than he ever had before in his life. 

Dumbledore gave Draco a weak smile, before giving him his instructions. "Professor Snape will be seeing you two to the funeral; he was invited as well. You will leave this afternoon, as we have just been informed, since the funeral is late tonight. You will then stay one night at your own house, Mr. Malfoy. We look foreword to your return tomorrow morning. And Draco?"

The young blonde looked up. "Yes?"

"I give you my………er………greatest sympathies."

He nodded. "Thank you, sir." Taking Ginny's hand, they exited the main cabin and made off toward their own, the one farthest away.

-

"I wasn't aware that I was taking more than one student to the Malfoy Manor." Their Potion's Master's voice was curt, and to the point. 

The three of them were standing outside the Knight Bus, preparing for yet another uncomfortable ride on the ridiculous thing. 

"Dumbledore agreed. Go ask him if you don't believe me." 

Astounded by the way Draco spoke to a teacher with such ease in the rude manor; she cowered a bit behind him.

The older man eyed the two curiously. "May I ask simply………why?"

The suddenly shy girl looked up in time to see Draco flashing him a sly look. "I asked her to come along. We've become………close."

It almost sounded strange, hearing Draco admit this. Even though he only hinted at the intimacy of their friendship, he and Ginny both knew that it was time to let people know. So, who better to start off with than Professor Snape?

"I see." Nothing more was said as they loaded their few belongings onto the bus, which was magically a lot smaller than it had been when they had ridden it with the rest of their classmates.

It was a long and uneventful ride. Snape said nothing to the two teenagers, and seemed deep in thought the entire ride. Draco and Ginny, on the other hand, found it awkward to speak to each other in Snape's looming presence and resorted to just enjoying each others company. Which, in all honesty, wasn't that bad. 

-

Back at the cabins, Blaise was busy trying to 'heal' Harry of a dreadful case of Alligator Pox. Their task today was to learn to heal random diseases with a single spell that could be used for most hazardous run-ins with certain unordinary diseases. These diseases were usually aftershocks of hazardous run-ins with dark wizards. 

They had been assigned partners based on their cabins, and being that Ginny and Draco had left prior, Blaise was stuck, yet again, with Potter. 

She just didn't understand how the one person she was most intent to avoid seemed to be everywhere she was now. 

It was only when Harry tried biting her arm that she realized she'd better get working, before the Pox took a turn for the worse. 

Nearby, Goyle had a severe case of Mandarin Measles, and was turning everything he touched into oddly shaped citrus fruits. Blaise stifled a laugh, which turned into a cry of pain only moments later.

"Ouch! Harry, you drew blood!" She pushed him off of her, and his currently rough and green face showed a look of apology, though it seemed to be battling with his sudden animal instincts. 

"Genkus Returnius!" she cried, before he could advance on her again. Though his face stayed Alligator-like, he seemed to have returned to normal. "McGonagall said your skin would eventually return to its original state as well," she thought for a moment, "Not that it's much of an improvement."

Harry, for some reason, moved a bit closer to her. "Well, thank you, Ice Princess of Slytherin. Are you always this cold? Or is today just an exception, because your friends are gone? Wanting to take it out on poor little Potter, eh?"

Something about Harry's forwardness, Slytherin-like attitude, and green skin, made Blaise want to pin him to the ground and snog him senseless. "Nope. Nothing special about today. I just don't like you, is all."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. Sorry about trying to eat you, by the way."

Eyes blazing, she couldn't help it. She blew up at him. "Quit being so bloody nice to me, Harry Potter!" 

He smirked. "I wasn't being nice. I was going to say sorry for trying, I should have just done the world a favor and gone through with it."

Her heart dropped a few notches lower in her chest. "Oh."

-

Stepping off the Knight Bus and looking up at Draco's home took Ginny's breath away. 

'Note to Self; don't ever take Draco to the Burrow.' She instructed herself, slinging her bag over her shoulder and following Draco up the front drive. 

Despite all his negativity toward going home, Ginny noted that he seemed at least a little bit happy to see his house again. Probably because for once, he didn't have to anticipate the reign of discipline waiting for him just inside the door. The old man had croaked. 

Slipping his arm through Ginny's, perhaps to make her feel welcomer, they entered the front door together. People were bustling about inside, many wearing black for the occasion. Others had dressed in what looked to be their finest robes, which seemed a bit silly, especially those that were very colorful and flashy. 

Snape slipped off up the elegant stairs without so much as a goodbye, entering the first door at the top.

"He's probably going to comfort my mother. She and Snape were always close, Merlin knows why." Draco offered the explanation of Snape's quick departure. 

A few people were giving the quiet redhead odd glances, which Draco noticed, thankfully, before she did. "Let's go on upstairs, I'll show you my bedroom. We wont be needed down here for hours."

Ginny nodded, and followed him shyly up the grand staircase Snape had darted up moments earlier. 

Taking Ginny's hand, he led her down the long hallway at the top of the staircase. The walls were painted a pale green color, and were adorned with various pictures all the way down. Ginny took interest in the pictures, shying away from ones she recognized as Lucius. She then realized how odd it was that she was attending his funeral. He was the one who had set her up, back in her first year. She wondered if Draco knew that.

Blocking the memories from her mind, she admired the walls of the hall again. She saw Narcissa and Lucius sharing a toast on their wedding day, vacationing in Spain, and holding a blond sack of blankets she assumed to be baby Draco. 

He sighed when a giggle erupted from her mouth. She'd spotted the first picture in his wall of fame, as a chubby little baby sucking his thumb. Next he was standing, at age two, wearing overalls and tousle-haired. Her laughter got louder as the pictures progressed, seeing Draco missing various front teeth, eating a Popsicle, and then riding what she guessed to be his first broom.

"Aw, Draco, you were adorable." She mused, coming to an end with a picture of him at their past Quidditch match, sitting on his shiny Nimbus in full uniform and looking bored. The Draco in the picture gripped his broom and did a couple of lazy flips, before returning to his stationary spot and resuming his look of boredom. "Showoff," she taunted. 

He shook his head, pulling open the door to right of the picture. The door was black, and there was a silver nameplate mounted in the center. It read "Draco Malfoy," in fancy script. 

Ginny wasn't sure what she was expecting with the Slytherin's bedroom, but when she saw it, she immediately knew it belonged to him. 

He saw the smile playing on her lips, knowing his room was rather homey compared to the rest of the house. "I spend a lot of time in here, you know," he cast his gaze downward, "avoiding my family and all."

Entering the room and setting her stuff down beside the bed, Ginny thought it better to let the comment drop. Instead, she looked around his room, taking in the atmosphere. 

Unlike her brothers' rooms, there were no posters of Quidditch teams cluttering up the walls. The comforter on the bed was not a makeshift quilt like her own; instead it was a large black down blanket. She could only imagine there were black silk sheets underneath, and she found herself grinning at the thought. His bed was made of oak and had ornate posts rising up even higher than the top of her head. The dresser and night table were made of the same matching oak design, and a mirror rose high up above the wooden drawers. Ginny saw her curious reflection staring back at her as she fingered a few of the odds and ends littering the top of the dresser. 

"Go ahead, make yourself at home," Draco teased, as Ginny shamelessly opened a wooden box she'd found. 

She gasped at what she saw, though not sure why it startled her so much. It was an old photo, of Draco. He was maybe seven years old, and was holding a little blonde haired girl in a pink blanket. The smile on his face in the picture perfectly matched the smile he'd had on his face all day today. 

"Who's………?" Ginny wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question.

Instead of answering, he pulled her over closer to him, making her drop the photo back into the box. He pulled Ginny onto his lap, as he was now sitting on the tall bed. The comforter was very fluffy; they sunk into the mattress a bit, with their weight.

"I had a sister." The statement had a hollow sound to it, and Ginny chose not to respond again. She figured Draco wasn't done talking. "Her name was Sierra. I had never loved anything in my life, but when Sierra was born, I loved her. I was protective of her, too. Never let my dad touch her, if he was mad I made sure he hit me instead of going near my sister."

He felt Ginny's breath catch when he mentioned that his father had beat him, but bypassed further discussion about it.

"Then one day, I woke up and my mum was crying. Sierra had died."

Ginny looked at him, a wave of sadness washing over her features. "What happened to her?"

This seemed to pain Draco the most. "I don't know. They never told me."

-

It was free time in their cabins at last. After an exhausting day of learning not so exciting spells and curses, Blaise was ready for a break. Besides, she and Harry had been at each other's throats all afternoon, and she was fed up with it all. 

Luckily, Harry wasn't unusually nice to her anymore. That had really gotten under her skin. However, even though he was meaner now, it wasn't really serious insults that he was giving her. She was almost afraid that he might be, well, flirting. 

She sighed in exasperation, thumping her hand down hard on the side of her bed. Her anger came out the most when she was worried about something important, something she cared about. This thought made her even more frustrated.

If she couldn't stand Harry Potter, then WHY couldn't she get his stupid scar face out of her mind? 

Desperate to find anything to take her mind off her current complexities, she pulled out her recently abandoned laptop and opened it on her bunk. With the tap of a button, it whirred to life.

After clicking a few buttons and some random typing, she found herself in a chat room with twelve other people, one of which being none other than Colin Creevey. Within an instant, a private chat box appeared on her screen. 

CameraShy: Hi Blaise

She decided to offer him a formal greeting. As usual, Blaise wasn't feeling very open.

SilentSlyth: Hello Creevey.

CameraShy: Are you guys having fun? How is the trip?

SilentSlyth: It's all right. How are things back at school?

Never having been good at being casual about things, she just blatantly changed the subject. But Colin didn't seem to mind.

CameraShy: Eh, things are pretty boring. The only entertaining thing around here is that Ginny's brother Ron is completely miserable. He storms everywhere and slams things around; I'd say he is a bit jealous. 

SilentSlyth: Can't say I blame the poor bloke. His best friends AND his sister got chosen while he was overlooked. 

CameraShy: Yeah. How's Ginny holding up?

Having said this, Blaise assumed Ginny and Colin had a closer friendship than she had let on in the past. She had made it seem like they were merely acquaintances, but Colin talked as if they were best friends. He seemed like a good guy though; Blaise wasn't worried at all, just amused.

SilentSlyth: She's fine, Colin.

She decided that she wasn't the one to tell people about Lucius' death, let better people explain it if they wanted.

There was a pause in the conversation.

CameraShy: And you? I miss you, Blaise.

Another sigh rang through the room. Why couldn't she get away from confusing situations with boys? She'd had enough for the day. The year.

SilentSlyth: I'm great too, Colin, but I'd better get going. Er, dinner soon. Later.

SilentSlyth has logged off.

This seemed to be becoming a tradition for the two of them. Colin asked rather personal questions or hints that he liked her, Blaise bolted before getting caught answering.

-

When the couple came down the stairs later, many of the guests were already seated in the parlor, where the funeral was taking place. Draco had told her that many of their families' parties, get-togethers, and activities that normally took place elsewhere were always held in their home. His mother didn't like to venture out much anymore. 

Ginny adjusted her skirt, it was dreadfully hot inside the mansion and nobody had a need for cloaks. So, instead, Ginny was clad in a knee length black skirt and matching blouse. Beside her, Draco was wearing simply black jeans and a dark gray shirt. He thought he should bring his cloak, in case he had to speak or something and needed to look nice, but then thought better of it. He just realized that he didn't care.

Just as they were about to sit down in some chairs about three rows back, someone stopped them.

Looking up at the figure's tall frame, Ginny couldn't tell exactly who the person was. They looked a bit familiar, in an offhand way. Draco instinctively stepped in front of her, as if shielding her from the stranger.

"Hullo, Mister Malfoy. Sorry to hear about your father, it's a dreadful shame. We are all deeply," he chose his words carefully, "scarred, by his death." Something about his voice let on that he wasn't sad at all. 

Casting his glance fiercely into the man's eyes, Draco spoke. "Sure, Mr. Parkinson. Now that the old man's out of the way, you all move up a spot in line, am I right?" 

Ginny was taken aback by he malicious tone of his voice. Was this Pansy's father? 

Artfully dodging the question, Mr. Parkinson glanced around him. He seemed startled when he recognized the girl cowering a bit behind Draco. "Bloody hell, Draco, did you bring this thing here?"

She could see Draco's anger flare at the question, and his fists tighten into balls.

"If I'm not mistaken, that looks a lot like a Weasley you've got hiding behind you. Hey guys, look at this!" the man's vice was rising, as he motioned a few of his cronies over. They all came running and he pointed at Ginny. "Look at this, we've got a Weasley mourning the loss of our old pal. Isn't that curious?"

The rest of them looked as though they were checking her out, making Ginny very self-conscious of the neckline of her blouse.

An unusually ugly man dodged Draco and peered closely in her face. "Yes, definitely a Weasley. Get her out of here, Draco."

She unconsciously reached for her flame and ice necklace, as though to assure herself that she did indeed belong here. After this she glanced at Draco.

His anger had reached his peak. Grabbing Ginny's hand a little too tightly, he yanked her toward the door. "If Ginny isn't welcome, neither of us are! You bloody fools are never going to get anywhere in life! You think just because my father's dead, you all might become the next right hand man? It's disgusting."

With that, they stormed from the house.

Moments later, a figure emerged from the house after them. It was Snape, and he had a scowl on his face.

"Yes? Did you come to ridicule her too?" Draco spat at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. You of all people know I'm not like those miserable fools. I merely came to tell you that if Miss Weasley has genuinely come to pay her respects, I wont see to it that she's thrown out. No one treats my students like they just did," he grinned, "but me."

Without another word, he walked back in the house, leaving Draco and Ginny alone in each other's company. 

Deciding not to go to the funeral, even after Snape's pep talk, they wandered back up to Draco's bedroom. It was getting late, and they had decided to call it a night.

"Well, Ginny, do you want to sleep in the guest bedroom across the hall that Snape set up? It all pink and ruffles and lace." His voice was playful and taunting.

She pretended to think over the option. "Well, I DID find a room I liked better."

His eyes seemed to light up when he laughed, jumping on fluffy mattress with her. 

"Hmmm, Snape wont know." She mumbled, crawling under the comforter, and, to her delight, finding black silk sheets. 

Once they were settled under the covers, Ginny turned to him. "Sorry this funeral turned out so horribly."

He frowned. "No, I'm sorry they treated you that way."

She shrugged and snuggled closer to him. "It's really not a big deal, Draco."

But from the way she requested his comfort and the way her voice shook a tiny bit, he could tell her feelings had been hurt. 

-

A/N: Whew. That took awhile. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to get 14 up soon, please R/R~!


	14. The Way of the Sphinx

A/N: Well, I'm trying to keep my chapters fairly long now, you lucky people, so here is another long chapter for your reading pleasure. 

I wanted to thank everyone who put me on their favorite authors list…It's up to 90 now, amazing! Thanks also to everyone who left me reviews, I broke 400 with the last chapter! 

Thanks also to everyone who gave me input on this chapter… you really help speed up the writing process!

~*~

Stirring slightly, Ginny was awoken by the sleeping form of Draco, unconsciously adjusting himself behind her. She grinned at the hand draped loosely over her middle, feeling more comfortable and happy than she ever had in her whole entire life. 

Thinking then about the criticism she'd endured, and how Draco had walked out on his own father's funeral, she felt a bit embarrassed. It had been silly of them to expect people to accept their relationship, especially these people, here to mourn for Lucius. They should have started with a smaller crowd.

Although, now with Lucius gone, the Death Eaters could probably care less what happened in the Malfoy family, Ginny reasoned. Therefore, they were right back where they'd started.

" Good morning," the tickle of Draco's breath on her neck abruptly interrupted Ginny from her thoughts. 

She shifted positions, turning so that she was facing Draco, with her hair spilling out beside her on the pillow. She blushed a tiny bit, realizing the intimacy of the position. 

Draco didn't seem to notice, or mind. Leaning forward a tiny bit, he placed a soft, quick kiss on her rosy lips. "Sleep well?"

Setting her head on his chest, she breathed onto his bare skin. "Mmm… yes." She wasn't fully awake yet, and was still savoring the last moments of her blissful sleep. 

Wrapping his arms around her lower waist, he breathed in deeply. Her hair was right below his face, and it smelled faintly of some sort of flower. 

Regardless of the fact that he wanted to stay like this forever, Draco's stomach rumbled suddenly. 

Now awake, Ginny let out a small giggle. Draco began tickling her on her stomach, causing her to laugh louder and shake a tiny bit, until she jumped up from the bed. "All right! You win!" she gasped, adjusting her nightshirt to fit her body properly. She had slept in one of Draco's large black T-shirts, which reached just to the tops of her thighs. 

He grinned at the sight of her. There was nothing better than seeing your girlfriend in your own clothing.

Moments, later, Draco got himself up out of bed. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans, and running a comb through his hair, he turned to Ginny. "I'm going to go get us something to eat. You should…well…stay here," he instructed. 

She nodded, watching him walk briskly out the bedroom door. 

The unmade bed looked so inviting, she crawled back in while she waited for Draco's return. Hugging the Draco-scented pillow to her chest, she hummed a tune to herself while admiring the decorations in Draco's room once more. 

-

Harry felt like he was back at the Dursely's, being in the small, empty cabin room by himself. At Hogwarts, sharing a room with five other people, he never had to feel alone. Cursing himself for thinking so, he almost wished Draco and Ginny would hurry up and get back; he missed having someone near him to talk to. Not that he was really on speaking terms with any of them.

Blaise was in the other room; this he knew. But no matter what he did, Blaise was only cold to him, and pushed him away. He knew his house, obviously, didn't bias her since she was a friend of Ginny's. 

But then again, Harry thought, Ginny had something going on with Draco. He was surprised he'd been blind to it until now. 

However, it didn't come as quite the shock as it should of. He knew, had he received this information perhaps a month sooner, maybe even a week sooner, he would have flipped his lid. Ginny Weasley, having feelings for a Slytherin? And not just any Slytherin, his archrival, Malfoy? 

He didn't know what kind of feelings she had for the guy, but Harry didn't want to get his hopes up that they were merely friendship. He was almost positive that Ginny loved him, in the worst kind of way. 

In the way that, Harry feared, he was starting to feel for Blaise. Another shock to him; another Slytherin. He mentally slapped himself. The girl hates you, he told his inner self, she obviously can't stand you and you're wasting your time.

For once, the first time since this trip had begun, he ignored the voice inside him, bounding off to the room next door. 

Quietly turning the brass handle, he peeked his head in. Blaise was sleeping fretfully, tangled in her blanket from tossing and turning. The sight brought a smile to Harry's lips, seeing her in such a state of sweet disarray. 

Breakfast was in twenty minutes. There, he'd thought of a legitimate reason to be barging into her room.

Leaning over her sleeping body, he watched her face for a moment. It was twisted into a pout. Then nudging her carefully with his hand, he watched as she turned fitfully. He tried again, whispering her name softly. 

-

"Blaise…" Harry's face loomed above her. This was a dream. She knew she was dreaming, because in real life, Harry would not materialize before her, whispering her name in such a sweet way. He was smiling slightly, as if just waiting for her.

What kind of dream was this? Harry, standing before her, at her beck and call? She might as well make the most of it, since it was her own fantasy and all. She leaned forward, whispering his name as well, until her voice died on his lips…

"Woah!" Harry jumped back in surprise, eyes widening. Blaise sat up suddenly; unaware at what was going on, lights seeming too bright all of a sudden.

Seconds later her eyes adjusted, and she saw a dazed Harry sprawled out in shock on her floor.

Sudden realization caused her to moan, "Oh, oh NO."

-

It wasn't long before Draco returned to the bedroom with a tray filled with delicious foods. 

"Don't worry, none of it is poison." He smirked at her, and Ginny realized for the first time that she loved his smirk, rather than hated like she had thought before. If you looked closely, it was obvious that his twisted smile was playful, not cruel. 

Setting the tray up on the bed, the couple began to dig in. Ginny thought it was the first real feast she'd had since the start of school that year.

"I ran into Snape on my way back up from the kitchen," Draco stated.

Ginny figured he would go on, but silence followed. "Oh?"

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Draco nodded. "We have to go back in an hour. It's a pity. I was quite comfortable here."

Emitting a small giggle, Ginny abandoned her breakfast to sit next to him. "Oh, I was too. I rather like your bedroom."

"I liked the lack of extra beds."

"Draco!" Ginny scolded, smacking him on the arm with a grin. 

"In that case, next time you choose to stay over, there is a guest bedroom across the hall. The one in which Snape thought you were sleeping last night." Draco faked being hurt in his voice.

Tempting him, she kissed him on the edge of his nose. "You sure you want me to sleep in another room next time?"

On impulse, Draco decided not to answer and kissed her roughly. Leaning her back on the bed, he softened the kiss up a bit, and Ginny returned it with her own fiery force.

Hey, if they only had another hour left, why not make the most of it?

-

Harry and Blaise had not spoken. The students were gathered in the main cabin again, this time eating breakfast. Sitting alone at their cabin's table, Blaise did everything in her power to not look at Harry. Awkwardness hung in the air, and they could both taste it.

She'd kissed him! How could I be so stupid, Blaise silently cursed herself. 

Harry was still in shock; she'd terribly surprised him. He wanted to say something to her, assure her that he didn't think she was an idiot, but there were no words he could think of to speak. 

They were both saved from awkward conversation, however, when Dumbledore scrambled to get everyone's attention up front.

Harry noticed that the other Professors weren't up front like usual. He wondered where McGonagall and Snape were. 

"I have a bit of a surprise for you today, students." Dumbledore's loud voice echoed over the students' mild chatter. The shushed themselves immediately and listened up. 

"Your task today is a bit different. You will, again, be working in cabin groups." 

Blaise sighed loudly. Wouldn't Draco and Ginny hurry back? She couldn't take much more of this.

"Placed outside the door of each of your cabins is a creature. This creature is often used to guard riches and treasures, and it native to the desert we are currently in. If you want to ever get into you cabin again," Dumbledore grinned, "you are going to have to find some way to get rid of the creature." Seeing some of boastful looks, he quickly aged, "Without hurting it."

Various mumbles were heard throughout the room. 

"I am assuming that none of you have ever come face to face with this creature before," he stopped, thinking for a moment. "Well, expect for one of you." With that, he seemed to wink at Harry, causing the young boy to blush. He wondered what was awaiting them outside the cabin.

Breakfast was soon over, and the students anxiously ambled outside. The prospect of an unknown creature was appealing to most, but the task seemed unreasonably difficult for Harry and Blaise, who currently weren't on speaking terms.

The walk back to their own cabin was agonizingly long, and Blaise was getting very nervous. She was never good with small talk, especially after she'd kissed someone on accident. Especially since this was the first time she'd even kissed someone. Especially since that person was now her partner, again! 

Nearing the cabin, Harry squinted his eyes. There was, in fact, a large creature lolling around lazily in front of the door, blocking it completely from access. The creature's body was carved distinctly in the shape of a rough female lion, while the head, on the other hand, was that of a young woman, face set into a pout. 

"It's a sphinx..." Harry whispered, remembering his last encounter with one in the Triwizard Tournament. 

Forgetting about their lack of communication, Blaise looked at him in bewilderment. "You've met one of these things before? All I've done is read about them!"

For the second time that day, crimson stained the boy's cheeks. "Third Task, in the Triwizard Tournament. A sphinx was blocking the trophy at the end of the maze."

She was impressed. "Well, what did you do to get past it?" 

The sphinx in front of them was watching them with interest. She licked casually at her paws, yawning every now and then.

"Well," Harry began, "all it did was give me a riddle to solve."

"Hey, sphinx-lady, do you have any riddle for us to solve? We'd like to get back in our cabin today, please." 

Harry cringed. He knew any sphinx would not take kindly to that tone of voice. Without thinking, he placed a hand on Blaise's arm. She froze under his touch.

"Maybe…er…you should try saying something a bit kinder. I don't think they even respond unless you treat them with respect." His voice wasn't harsh, it was soft and encouraging.

Shaking herself a bit to sort her thoughts, she tried to focus. She found it impossible, though, with Harry's hand still clinging to her arm. She brushed it off, and took a step closer to the animal.

"Er…excuse me? Do you think I could have a word with you? Please?" She tried her best to make her voice respectful and polite. For the moody Slytherin she was, it was a difficult task. 

The sphinx raised its head to peer at the anxious girl. "Yes?"

Its voice was smooth, and deep, in a husky sort of way. She stared at Blaise with large black eyes and didn't blink.

Uncomfortably, Blaise shifted her weight to her other foot. "Um…you see, my friend and I here, we kind of need to get into our cabin today. So, well, do you have a riddle we could solve or something to get you to move?"

The sphinx's laugh was mocking, and she moved her face closer to Blaise's. Almost whispering, she said, "Not all sphinxes like to speak in rhyme, others prefer sleeping to pass the time. Though insomnia is our major defeat, we need something else to put us to sleep."

Harry suddenly decided to speak up. "I thought you don't speak in rhyme."

The sphinx eyed him carefully. "You seem like bright young boy. That wasn't a riddle I just gave you, it was the way you can get me to move."

Without another word, she flopped down on the ground, head turned the other way.

Glancing at Harry, the two students shrugged. For the time being, they had forgotten about their little episode in the cabin, but seeing each other's faces again had reminded them instantly. This looked like it was going to be a long morning. 

-

"We had to take the Knight Bus here, because it was the only form of transportation out of where we are staying," Snape explained. He was standing in the Malfoy's living room with Draco and Ginny; almost ready to take the young couple back to their camp. 

"However, we are luckily able to go back by floo powder, being that we have it available to us here and there is a fireplace that is part of the floo network in the main cabin."

"Why didn't we come here by floo powder then?" Draco's voice sounded irritated. 

"Mr. Malfoy, don't you listen? We couldn't. We had no floo powder at the cabins." For some reason, their Potions Instructor's voice was more curt than usual today.

Taking a handful of floo powder, Snape stepped into the Malfoy's huge fireplace and shouted, "Desert Camp!"

"They really don't want us to know where exactly camp is, do they?" Ginny commented. "They even rigged the floo network to make it vague."

She went next, kissing Draco quickly on the lips before she walked in the fireplace.

Moments later, she and Draco were both standing in the main cabin back at camp, gingerly brushing dust off their robes. 

"Welcome back!" Dumbledore exclaimed, offering his students a warm smile. "The rest of the students have already started the day's task, and no one is even near finished. Go ahead and jump right in," he instructed, giving them a final push out the door.

Soon they met up with their cabin mates, who seemed to be unsuccessfully arguing with some sort of large animal.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, walking up behind them.

Blaise's ears perked at her friend's voice, and she turned abruptly around. "Ginny!" she cried, engulfing her in a hug.

The redhead laughed, returning the frantic hug. "So, what's going on?"

"We have to figure out some way to move this sphinx, that is, if we ever want to get back into our cabin," Harry explained miserably.

Looking at the two frazzled looking students, Draco breathed in slightly. "Well what are we supposed to do? Hex it?"

Blaise rolled her eyes, while Harry looked alarmed. "I think we are supposed to put it to sleep, that's the only thing I can come up with." The female Slytherin put one hand on the animal's back, gently rubbing it.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Harry! Didn't you battle one of these things in the Triwizard Tournament?" She didn't hear fragments of her brother and his friends' conversations for nothing. 

Sighing, Harry gave her his reply. "Yes, but I wasn't exactly rocking it to sleep. This one is different."

Getting frustrated, Draco stepped forward. "Honestly, put it to sleep? Let's just get rid of the stupid thing!" He pulled his wand out of his pocket, to quickly for anyone to stop him. "Stupefy!"

The four students watched as the spell zoomed with increasing force at the sphinx, but the animal just watched in interest. The spell ricocheted off the sphinx's back, and immediately reversed directions, heading straight back for Draco.

The blond boy's eyes widened, and he lets out a strangled yelp before his own spell knocked him to the ground.

"Draco!" Ginny cried, falling down to her knees beside him. He wasn't seriously hurt, but the impact of the spell had knocked him out, and he had various bruises starting to show on his body.

The sphinx casually licked her paws again, eyeing the others with distrust. "You can't hex a sphinx while it's awake." Her voice was cold and menacing.

Ginny looked hopelessly to Harry. "Will you please take him to the main cabin for Dumbledore to check out? He's too heavy for me to carry, and he needs to lay down somewhere."

Harry frowned, but followed her instructions anyway.

Soon the two girls were left alone, and Blaise looked at Ginny quizzically. "Too heavy? Ginny, did you forget that you're a witch? You could have easily taken him yourself."

Cocking her head to the side, Ginny grinned. "You looked like you needed a break from Harry. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" 

Blushing madly, Blaise spilled to Ginny the story of what happened. "I…I kissed him!"

"You WHAT?"

"Not on purpose! I accidentally kissed him, in my sleep!" she hurriedly explained what had happened, while Ginny had to hold her stomach from laughter.

"It's not funny." Blaise pouted.

Still giggling, Ginny corrected her. "Sure it is. And you know what's even more hilarious?"

"What?"

"You liked it!" This statement was followed by another mass of giggles from Ginny.

"I did not. I-" she broke off suddenly, looking to the sphinx. "Hey look, it's asleep!"

Ginny looked, and found Blaise was right. Its eyes were closed and it was snoring peacefully. "But, how?"

This time it was Blaise's turn to laugh. "All our girl talk must have been too much for it. Put it right to sleep!"

Together, the girls sent it away with a floating charm, and walked into to cabins together.

~*~

A/N: This isn't one of my best chapters; perhaps the next one will be better. Review anyway though, the more reviews I get, the more I want to update!


	15. Seeker vs Seeker

A/N: I'm very sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to get it out before I left on vacation, so I didn't leave you guys hanging for two weeks. Consider yourself lucky you got this when you did; it was a lot of work in little amount of time!

By the way, it's extra long, just for you guys!

~*~

If possible, time was ticking by slower than it ever had before. And it wasn't the type where one would keep glancing at the clock, waiting for a certain time to come anxiously. No, this was just one dreadfully long afternoon that seemed to be going _nowhere_ anytime soon. 

It was probably because Ginny and Blaise had put the sphinx to sleep so quickly. It could also have been because neither Draco or Harry were in the cabin with them, and Blaise was in another one of her moods where all she did was mope and talk to no one.

Ginny assumed it was because of Harry, based on the story she'd heard earlier. It was almost humorous, though she'd never say so to Blaise. Picturing Harry sprawled back on the floor and Blaise shocked in her bed was a sight Ginny could hardly keep herself from giggling at. 

The sun was beating don through the window, warming Ginny's pale skin. Glancing outside, she saw that there was only one group still struggling with their sphinx blocking their doorway. She pitied them; it must have been nearly four hours already. 

Glancing around at the surroundings, Ginny finally gave their camp a good look. Ever since she'd arrived, it had been a rush, with all the tasks and then Draco's father dying. The sand on the ground was absolutely still. She remembered that the day before there had been a slight breeze, and wished it would come back to circulate the air a little better. The humidity was almost intolerable.

She stripped off her robes, wearing only a tank top and shorts underneath. This had to be one of the hottest places she had ever visited.

Besides being in the middle of nowhere, their camp was actually quite nice. The cabin Ginny was residing in was at the very back, giving her a view of everyone else's. She could see students lying around lazily in the heat, some writing letters or playing wizard chess, while others were just napping. 

Suddenly a loud clacking noise filled the small cabin, and Ginny turned to see Blaise angrily pounding away at the keys on her laptop. 

She assumed her friend to be writing about her incident with Harry; about how stupid she was for doing what she did, and how she would never forgive herself. She knew Blaise always kept a log of things that happened to her, and most of them were pretty angst filled. She just wished that Blaise wasn't so hard on herself. It was just as much Harry's fault as it had been Blaise's.

Getting rather bored, Ginny followed Blaise's trend, pulling out her lately neglected computer. She could always resort back to stupid card games, like she'd done in the past when she was feeling down.

-

Even though Harry was supposed to be the epitome of honesty, bravery, and trust, sometimes his curiosity got the better of him, and he just couldn't control himself. As was how he felt at the very moment, alone in his cabin.

Draco's bed was empty, just like it had been for the passed twenty-four hours. Not that Harry minded much, because he didn't enjoy Malfoy's company. What was bothering him, though, was the laptop that was sitting on top of the unmade bed, propped open and beeping wildly.

In all the confusion of the funeral, Draco had forgotten to put it away, and up until now Harry had successfully succeeded in ignoring it. He really had no interest in computers, anyway.

But _this _computer, it was different. It was Draco Malfoy's, and it was beeping like crazy, almost as if calling out to Harry to come and give it a little peek.

He assumed it was an enchanted computer, not a regular muggle one like Dudley had. He new it was enchanted because the beeping grew louder, and shriller, the longer it was left sitting. He even swore he saw it bounce up and down a few times, as though telling who ever was watching that it had something urgent waiting on the screen.

Turning away, Harry tried to distract himself. He'd taken Draco down to the main cabin to see one of the Professors hours ago, and they said he'd most likely have to stay the night until he was back to full health in the morning. Harry knew he wouldn't be returning any time soon, and he really couldn't sleep or do anything with all that racket going on from Draco's side of the room…

He could just take a quick look to find a way to stop the beeping, that's it. He wouldn't mess with anything or play around with Draco's files, of course not. 

Hopping up off his bed, Harry casually sauntered over to the pesky computer. Going against everything he'd just told himself, he took a seat behind it on Draco's bunk.

There was a single window up on the monitor, with several messages from someone named 'Firefly'.  

The name struck him as familiar, and he racked his brain as to where he'd heard it before. Then, Harry smacked himself in the forehead. Of course! That was Ginny's nickname; nearly all her older brothers had been calling her that since she was a little girl. 

_It must be Ginny who's sending Draco these messages_, he thought. Suddenly Harry realized that he had no intention of following his own ground rules. He went ahead and read the messages on the screen, curiosity getting the best of him once again. 

Firefly: Hey!

Firefly: Did Harry being you your laptop to keep you busy when you're not feeling well? How sweet of him.

Firefly: Ice, are you there?

Firefly: Well, maybe you're asleep. I suppose I will just wait until you wake up then, I have nothing better to do. Blaise is being really moody so I can't talk to her.

Firefly: [bored]

Harry, deciding to go against every ounce of conscience in him, started typing a response to Ginny. He was not very quick on the keyboard, he soon realized.  

IceyGaze: Hi, Ginny, I'm awake.

Firefly: Ginny? Since when do you call me Ginny online?

Harry knew he'd made a mistake, and that they had some kind of nicknames for each other on their computers. It surprised him, though, how outgoing Ginny seemed when she thought he was Draco. Her whole life she'd been so shy and closed off around Harry, even though he figured it was because of her old crush.

Momentarily he wondered what it would be like if she still had a crush on him. Then he remembered Blaise, remembered their episode this morning, and decided he was glad that Ginny was no more than a friend, however much this thing with Blaise confused him. 

Blocking it immediately from his mind, he started typing a message back to Ginny. She was probably waiting anxiously on the other end. He tried to think of something Draco would say. Strangely, he couldn't think of anything, because he assumed Draco wouldn't insult Ginny, and that's all Harry knew of him.

IceyGaze: I still must be tired from getting hit by that spell, sorry.

Firefly: You're acting strangely.

Harry gulped. She was on to him already?

Firefly: Although…you're acting a bit nicer than usual. Maybe you should stun yourself more often! [wink]

Sighing in relief, Harry scolded himself for being paranoid. She was just being… flirty. As hard as it was for Harry to picture Ginny Weasley flirting, he suddenly felt a bit more secure in his position. Talking online was great; she couldn't see who it was so Ginny just assumed she was talking to Draco! 

IceyGaze: Am I mean to you?

Harry couldn't help himself. This friendship between Malfoy and Ginny worried him a little bit. He was such a heartless git, and Harry didn't want to see Ginny getting hurt. Although he knew the question probably sounded odd to Ginny.

Firefly: [rolls eyes] Just because you got hurt, you want me to boost your ego? 

IceyGaze: Er…yes?

Firefly: Ice, don't be silly. Of course you're not mean to me. You're wonderful, and I'm so glad we're going to start telling people. I really really am. 

Confusion halted Harry's fingers above the keys. Tell people what?

IceyGaze: Tell people what again?

Firefly: What??? About us, silly!

He didn't reply for a minute. The way Ginny said _us_, and the way she was talking, it made Harry's fears become realized. 

Ginny was in love with Draco. And he could only imagine that Draco felt the same way. All this time he'd been convincing himself that they were just friends, that Ginny only hung around Draco because he was a friend of Blaise's or something… but now he knew the truth. 

And surprisingly, t didn't anger him at all. It made him feel better about himself, because-

His thoughts were cut off by another message from Ginny.

Firefly: I'll be back in a minute, all right? Blaise is driving me insane with all of her moping, and I am going to go see if I can talk to Harry. 

The boy who lived was still hunched over the screen reading her message when Ginny burst in the room.

Quickly she looked at Harry, and down at Draco's computer, and then back up to Harry's now very guilty looking face. He really hadn't planned on _this_ happening. 

Ginny's face was turning tomato red, and Harry could see her fists clenching.

"I _cannot_ believe you, Harry Potter." She whispered, finally piecing all the clues together to figure out what had happened. 

He suddenly realized this was the second sticky situation he'd been in that day, where he didn't have much of an explanation as to what in blazes he was doing. He momentarily thanked Merlin that he wasn't upsetting Blaise again. He still felt terrible about that.

Deciding to get in one pitiful attempt to make peace, Harry asked meekly, "What was it you wanted to ask me about Blaise?"

This comment seemed to ensure Ginny that she was right in her suspicions, and she let out an angry yelp. "How could you _pretend_ to be my _boyfriend_?"

The minute the words crossed her lips, Ginny's eyes widened in embarrassment. "I mean… my friend. How could you pretend to be _Draco_? It's sick, and… and so not Gryffindor!" 

Harry smirked. "And dating a Slytherin is?"

"He's… not my boyfriend." Her face reddened distinctly when she said this.

"I don't think Draco would be too happy about you saying that. I thought you were _telling people_?"

Hearing Harry quote their conversation again only made Ginny angrier. "Well what about you? That's kind of hypocritical to say, being as you _kissed_ a Slytherin today." 

It was Harry's turn to blush. "How do you know about that?"

"Let's see… from Blaise?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's going on with you two, anyway? Blaise is upset and wont talk about it."

"That's just it, Ginny. _Nothing_ is going on. We had a mix-up this morning and there is nothing more too it." Harry though he lied pretty well.

He was wrong. Seeing right through his words, Ginny looked him in the eye. "Liar. You like her."

"Do not." He crossed his arms in front of him. 

Ginny grinned, deciding to taunt him. It was payback for sneaking on Draco's computer. "Yes, Harry, I think you do. But you wont admit it, because as much as you'll deny it, you're scared. You're scared out of your mind because she's in Slytherin and she's _always_ in your thoughts. And you can't help it!" 

Expecting him to argue back or throw a tantrum, Ginny braced herself. She was unprepared when he hung his head, frowning. 

"You're absolutely right, Ginny. Bloody hell…"

-

When Draco finally woke up, it was dark outside already. He felt groggy and malnourished, and couldn't quite place why he was in the main cabin on a mattress rather than in his own cabin with stupid Harry in the bed across the room.

Despite the darkness, he saw two figures sitting at a table by the far wall of the cabin. One was stirring tea, and the other one was sitting on the edge of their seat. The area around the table was lit by a single candle in the center, dripping slowly down the sides in random asymmetrical patterns. 

Straining to hear their hushed voices, Draco tried his best to stay still and not draw attention to himself. Whatever they were talking about sounded very important, and not intended for students' ears.

The night was very still, and their voices seemed to float right over to Draco's bed.

"This camp we are in is safer than Hogwarts even, there is no way he can get in."

"That's what everyone thought about Hogwarts and he never ceased to find a way in before…"

"No, the barriers around this camp are the strongest I've ever made. The only possible way to penetrate them is if someone inside were to assist him in. And which of these students would do that, honestly?"

"Well, I guess you're right. I suppose I'm just worried, because he's so close and this training is really for nothing, but to make these students stronger."

Draco gasped, and saw one of the figures shift positions, giving Draco a quizzical glance. 

"You don't suppose we woke him up, do you?"

He tried to lay as still as possible, while they waited a full minute to continue with their conversation, sure Draco was still asleep. 

"She wasn't safe at Hogwarts, Minerva. He knows we've moved her out here, but now with the death of the boy's father, he's going to be all the more anxious to get his hands on her. I'm just glad we decided to take her, in case something like this would happen."

"We are very fortunate for that decision, I agree. Rather peculiar, isn't it? Who would of thought such romance would spark between two of the least likely students."

Somehow Draco knew that McGonagall was talking about him and Ginny. He leaned forward slightly, very anxious to hear what Dumbledore said in reply. 

"Actually, I'm not surprised at all. It's the Fire and Ice prophecy, and you can bet my favorite earmuffs that Voldemort is furious."

Draco laid back on his bed, soaking up all the information he'd just overheard. It came as quite a shock, and he needed a while t figure out just what was going on.

After nearly and hour of thinking, he decided not to tell Ginny what he'd heard. At least not yet. He needn't be scaring the wits out of her.

-

Draco was feeling well enough to join the others for lunch.

Ginny, Harry, and Blaise were already sitting outside on a small blanket, eating some sort of sandwiches. He plopped down next to Ginny, eagerly taking the wrapped sandwich she offered him.

"I saved one for you, I figured you'd be starving." 

Draco grinned, and glanced sideways at Harry for a moment. He wanted to kiss Ginny in thanks but he wasn't sure it was such a good idea.

However, the raven-haired boy seemed to know what Draco was doing, and gave him a quick approving nod.

Surprised, Draco brushed his lips gently against Ginny's. "Thank you," he whispered, suddenly aching to tell her everything he'd found out the previous night.

She didn't seem to notice his sudden pained expression, and grinned. "You'll never guess what this afternoon's task is," she said eagerly. 

He looked to everyone else, seeing a rather large smile on Harry's face and a very well hidden look of fright on Blaise's. Ginny's smile was ear to ear.

"Oh, I don't know…" Draco trailed off, not in the mood to guess.

She pulled a broom out from behind her back, pushing it into Draco arms. "Flying!" 

She stumbled backwards, not expecting the broom to be shoved at him. "Oof!"

She giggled. "We're practicing dodging spells while in the air. You're going to be my partner." 

For the first time since Draco returned, Blaise suddenly spoke up. "What!? Ginny, I thought you and I would be partners today! She cast a wary look at Harry, clearly not wanting to fly on a broom with him.

Ginny shook her head, a sly smile playing on her lips. Draco looked to Harry, who sat back casually, trying not to blush. _What's going on_, Draco thought.

"Blaise, Harry and Draco are the best flyers in the school. We need to split up or they will definitely beat us."

The boys grinned at the compliment. Harry, turning his attention toward Blaise, painfully decided to strike up a bargain, even though it was the opposite of what he wanted. "If you don't want to fly with me, we can take shifts and go one at a time."

He frowned a bit, expecting her to automatically agree. However, she blushed instead. "I… I can't fly."

Ginny looked at her incredulously. "You can't?"

Shaking her head, she spoke with embarrassment hanging on her words. "I was sick when we learned in first year, and I've never had an opportunity since then."

Draco pitied her. Never been on a broom?

Face softening, Harry scooted a bit closer to her. "Well, I can show you how, if you'd like. If you don't mind being my partner."

Blaise scowled, before finally agreeing to fly with Harry.

Their behavior puzzled Draco. Harry was being sickeningly nice, while Blaise was being a big brat. He gave up on trying to figure it out however, because Ginny was pulling him to his feet.

"So all we are supposed to do is disarm each other, while up in the air. And we're not supposed to fly that high off the ground while the other group is trying to hit us. They don't want any nasty falls." Ginny rambled on, explaining all aspects of the day's task. 

Seeing Harry calmly trying to coax Blaise onto the broom, he looked to Ginny. "It might take them a minute to get situated. Want to go for a quick ride?"

Her eyes lit up. "Sure!"

The couple mounted the broom together, and Draco kicked off. They were about twenty feet above the ground, with Draco gracefully steering with one hand, the other wrapped around Ginny's waist in front of him. He was leaning with his head over her shoulder to be able to grip the handle.

"You know, I've never had my own broom before. My brother Fred used to let me borrow his sometimes, but usually he would just let me ride with him." Ginny was nearly shouting, to be heard over the drum of the wind around them.

"Remind me to buy you one when we get home. Do you want to steer?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't have to buy me a broom, Draco." 

He then took his hand off the front of the broom, causing it to dip dangerously. She grabbed the handle with both hands in alarm. "But I want to." He said calmly, wrapping his free hand around her waist as well.

She turned to give him a warning look, for taking his hands away, but then returned to steering. He knew she wanted to do it, and just held on to her middle tighter. 

She caused to the broom to go a little lower, as she was nervous about being up so high. She flew straight for a bit, then jerked the handle to the right, turning completely around and flying onward again. Draco was surprised, not many people were good at turning so sharply.

"I'm impressed," he complimented her, kissing the side of her cheek. 

"Not now Draco, that's distracting." She scolded him, causing the blonde haired boy to laugh. 

"Oi! Ginny! Come a bit lower!" Harry called out from beneath them. He and Blaise were situated on their own broom, in the same sort of fashion Ginny and Draco were. Harry was tightly gripping the broom in front of Blaise, with an arm shyly holding her stomach. Blaise had a look on her face that was a combination of confusion and fright. She didn't look happy.

The two groups faced each other, hovering about six feet off the ground. "Ready, Potter?" Draco asked, almost as if they were about to start a game of Quidditch.

"Only if you're ready to lose, Malfoy." Harry spat back. However, Ginny noted, their voices were almost teasing, not angry and spiteful like she was used to. She was glad, hoping maybe Draco and Harry could even learn to get along. 

Draco took the handle again, and Ginny gladly let him. This was getting too intense between the boys, and she was happy to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

They counted to three, and immediately Draco turned and backed up a bit, anticipating the "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted right after three was said. They missed the spell by mere inches, and flew higher.

"Nice try Harry! But you have to be quicker!" Ginny shouted gleefully. She momentarily thanked herself for going out with a Quidditch player.  

They shot various spells at each other for nearly a half hour, neither group ever hitting the other. Harry and Draco were extremely good flyers, and Ginny realized this task could go on for a long time. But there were a lot of other groups still in the air, and besides, she was having fun.

Another thing Ginny had noticed was that she'd seen Blaise smile. Actually smile, as though she were enjoying herself as well. And she could have sworn she'd seen Harry grip on the girl tighten, and Blaise didn't seem to mind as much as she had before.

She was lost in thought, and Draco was executing a very un-needed flip to show off, when the light of the spell hit them, snatching their wands away and sending them downwards in a spiral. 

Quickly thinking, Draco pulled the handle up before they hit the ground, but they still skidded for a moment before they heard the whoops of triumph from Harry and Blaise, touching down beside them.

Blaise handed Ginny and Draco back their wands, her smile lighting up her face. 

"You did it Blaise, good job!" Harry exclaimed, giving her a hug without thinking. But they were both too thrilled at winning to notice how awkward it was, and she returned the hug. 

Draco muttered under his breath but Ginny smiled. If it took her and Draco losing to make Blaise this happy, she wouldn't mind losing again any day. 

"Well, that was fun," Ginny commented, shoving her wand back in her pocket. "What do you say we do now?"

Putting his wand away as well, Draco said, "Drown myself for losing to Potter."

Harry grinned. "Don't waste your time, Malfoy. You lost to Blaise, not me. All I was doing was flying."

They all laughed and started walking their brooms back to the main cabin.

Suddenly Blaise piped up, "Hey Ginny, isn't this your necklace?"

She turned to where her friend was crouched on the ground, looking at a glinting piece of metal. Sure enough, it was, the snowflake entwined with the flame.

"That's odd, I wonder how it got there," said Ginny, clasping it back around her neck.

Draco shrugged. "You must have lost it when we fell to the ground."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I must have."

~*~

A/N: Well, there is your long chapter, all 10 pages of it. ^_^ I finally figure out how to do that whole bold and italics thing on FFN, so in celebration of that, I am doing individual thanks! 
    
    **Silver Essence **You should be happy I posted this before I left! Was Harry naughty enough for you? 
    
    **XxLiLdR3aMeRxX **Haha, thanks for the humorous long review. Draco saying fuzzy IS funny! 
    
    **goobersprinkle** nah, you didn't sound mean 
    
    **fb90 **thanks for the review! 
    
    **frananddragon** yeah, that would have been a good idea t stretch it out and thanks, I thought the sphinx idea was good too! 
    
    **KeeperoftheMoon** thanks! 
    
    **Caz** Glad you're so full of questions, some of those you can just use your imagination for! 
    
    **Lil'Devil** Glad you like the pairing and that my story made you laugh so much! 
    
    **Luinthoron** Your welcome! Yeah…poor sphinx is right. 
    
    **Tyleet** soon enough for you? 
    
    **Katrina** **Wellson** I agree, girl talk COULD bore anyone! Thanks! 
    
    **Exmerelda** hopefully thing will get better for Colin, eh? Glad you still enjoy my fic! 
    
    **DarkestMaeve** what in the world? A bloo furby? 
    
    **Little**-**kat**-**girl** glad you like it. 
    
    **RAmethyst** hehe, glad you liked it, hope this got out fast enough for you! 
    
    **Serizze** I'm glad so many of lines were funny! You had better finish ACOE soon… 
    
    **kneh13** That's a very different take on the situation, glad you thought it was original 
    
    **Twinsofthesky** I never though of it that way. I don't think I'd want to snog an alligator. I liked your crazy comments on the chapter.
    
    **Silent** **Squeak** Adrian I love this- "just like a dream only harry potter is a freaking clutz and falls to the ground when kissed." 
    
    **Twisted Silver Dagger** Thanks for the long reviews and great comments on the stories! Good questions, by the way!
    
    **GothicAngel **Yay! My story is awesome! Thanks! 
    
    **Mariel** Here is the next chapter already, so you cant quit running around and screaming. That is, unless you enjoy it?
    
    Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! ^_^


	16. Port a Portal

A/N: Sorry about the minor delay in the updating of this chapter, I was away on holiday. I am itching to draw this story to a close, however, as I am devising a new ficcy in my spare time. ^_^ 

Keep your eyes peeled, it will be added to my FFN account sometime soon, since this fic is almost over. I think there will be… three more chapters. Give or take.

Thank you for all the wonderfully long reviews I have received on this story, I love you all! I know I have quite a bit of reviews, so please don't think your review will get looked over and taken for granted! I love and cherish them all!

~*~

The rest of the evening was rather unsuccessful, as the students were granted the rest of the night off from training. Dumbledore had just decided to give the whole lot an easy day.

Blaise and Harry were back to not speaking to one another, after their momentary spark of friendship during the flying task. Ginny was tired of trying to coax Blaise out of her frequent bad moods, and finally just left her alone in their room to mope. She and Draco were in the boys' room, instructing Harry on how to use the chat feature on the computer. Despite his loathing of Muggle-devices due to his cousin Dudley, the laptop he had snuck on prior to the evening had sparked his interest. 

Ginny left out the fact that this wasn't the first time Harry had been on Draco's laptop as he begrudgingly let the boy who lived dink around on his prized possession. 

Even though Harry had infuriated Ginny by posing as Draco, his confession of liking Blaise had made her forget how much of a git he had been only moments before.

And now that Draco, too, knew that Harry was interested in Blaise, the icy Slytherin had even warmed up to him a bit. 

"Ok, Potter, click on the cauldron and then pick what kind of chat you prefer." Draco instructed, after they set him up with a screen name of his own, one Draco had insisted upon creating himself, grinning slyly all the while.

Harry clicked on the teenager chat, much like Ginny and Draco had both done upon receiving their laptops. He then found himself in a chat with eight other people, and unsurely, typed a greeting.

ScarFace: Er… hello?

A few various people said hello back, some rather excitedly, all assuming it was indeed the famous Harry Potter they were talking to. However, one response stood out among the rest.

CameraShy: Harry! I didn't know you had a computer!

A private chat was enabled immediately, and Harry seemed to become even more confused.

"That's Colin, Harry. Now it's just you two in the chat, no one else can see what you are saying." Ginny explained, laughing at seeing Harry so disoriented.

Harry nodded, slightly confused by Colin's screen name, as most were.

ScarFace: I'm borrowing Draco Malfoy's laptop for a little while.

Harry was surprisingly slow at typing, and the messages took forever for him to form. He used the hunt and peck strategy, finding each key in it's own due time.

Colin, on the other hand, had obviously spent a lot of time online and his replies zipped back to Harry only seconds after his own.

CameraShy: What??? You mean to tell me that you and Draco- _get_ _along_? Wait… did you steal his laptop Harry?

Blushing slightly at the memory, and hearing Ginny smother a quiet giggle; he started typing out his next sentence.

"What's so funny?" Draco pressed, curious about the seemingly secret joke between Ginny and Harry.

"Nothing, nothing dear." Ginny silenced him by kissing him tauntingly on the corner of his mouth. 

Draco looked indignant for a moment, then sighed and gave up.

What seemed like five minutes later, Harry pressed the 'enter' key, delivering his message to Colin.

ScarFace: Colin! I did not _steal_ Draco's laptop! He and I are merely on speaking terms do to his and Ginny's new… friendship.

"Don't worry about it Potter, he knows already." Draco said, reading the screen over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to face him for a moment. "No, he doesn't. I-" he cut himself off, suddenly looking very embarrassed.

Ginny couldn't help it; she let out a loud laugh. "_You_ sent him looking for information on me, and he came back and told you he knew nothing, right?"

Blushing, Harry nodded. "How did you know about that?"

"You aren't the only one who is friends with Colin! He knew all along, funny how you're losing your fan club members by the dozen. He lied to you, Potter." Draco seemed thrilled to put Harry down, even if it _was_ in a friendly manner. 

CameraShy: Ah, they told you, huh? Sorry about lying to you before, Harry. 

Harry's eyes nearly bugged out, as Colin admitted to what he was just about to assume were lies from Draco. He pounded on the keys to type a response.

ScarFace: Yes well, that's the last time I send you on a favor.

CameraShy: So now can I ask you for a favor?

ScarFace: Depends on what it is. Does it involve lying?

CameraShy: Aw… Come on Harry, get over it.

ScarFace: …

CameraShy: Can you give me an update on Blaise?

Harry had to read the screen twice, to make sure he was seeing what he though he was seeing. Why was Colin interested in Blaise?

ScarFace: What sort of update?

CameraShy: Well… she has been sort of ignoring me I think. 

ScarFace: Oh. You too?

CameraShy: What?

ScarFace: Nothing. 

Harry turned to Ginny quizzically. "Well, since you seem to know everything about Colin, what's this about?"

Ginny leaned over his should to read the screen. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes. "Looks like you've got competition Harry. I thought he liked her, now it's pretty obvious."

"Creevey!? Likes _Blaise_!?" The look of bewilderment on Harry's face was quite humorous.

ScarFace: Don't flatter yourself, Creevey, she's ignoring everyone. Do you _like_ her or something?

"I don't understand why that poor guy idolizes you. Or well, why he used to. You're positively horrible to him, Harry." Ginny said pointedly. 

"I'm not usually like this! I'm just upset… over Blaise." Harry's face turned a few notable shades of red. "Besides, how does Colin even know her?"

CameraShy: I'm feeling rather gutsy. Will you slip it to her that I like her, Harry?

The words appeared on the screen, paralyzing Harry from his questioning. 

Draco couldn't help laughing out loud at this one. "Yeah, Harry, how about you tell her that I like her, as well. And I heard something about Snape having his eye on her…" He added tauntingly, and Ginny smacked him on the shoulder.

 A strangled growl escaped from Harry's mouth, and he jumped up from behind the computer. Exasperated, he stormed out of the room. "I need a vacation." He muttered.

Ginny giggled again. "That's strange, I though he was on one?"

CameraShy: Harry? Where did you go?

-

"So Ginny, did you ever find out how your necklace fell off?"

Blaise and Ginny were sitting together in their cabin room, as dusk was falling outside. Harry was still walking around outdoors; attempting to cool down. Draco had stayed in his cabin, leaving the girls alone to chat.

Fingering the cool metal, Ginny shook her head. "I've been wearing it ever since Draco gave it to me; the only thing I can think of is that it might have come undone when we were flying… but that seems odd because the clasp is intact."

Turning to face Ginny, Blaise shrugged. "Strange."

"So what's with you?" Ginny said, staring at her intently.

Blaise pretended to look herself up and down. "I don't know, what _is_ with me?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. You. Harry. What gives?" Ginny wasn't going to let her weasel out of this conversation.

"Nothing. That's what." She turned away a moment, but not before Ginny saw her slightly pained features.

"Honestly?" Ginny tempted.

"No."

The answer surprised Ginny.

"But I don't get close to people."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're close with me. And Draco." She thought quickly before adding '_And Colin'_… better to not press things, especially when she was rooting for Harry in this little battle. 

Blaise turned her gaze back to Ginny. "No, that's different. You- you wouldn't understand. Believe me." 

"Try me."

Blaise's dark eyes flared. "No, Ginny. Don't meddle in things you don't understand. This doesn't have to do with Harry, or teenage crushes, like you think. I have my reasons, and that's that."

Her red haired friend couldn't hide the look of hurt on her face, and Blaise instantly felt terrible. But if Ginny knew the truth, she would be a lot more upset than she was now.

-

"Good morning everyone, are you ready for a rigorous day of training?" 

Dumbledore received a drone of acceptance from his students over breakfast. Smiling, he took a seat at his table.

Draco and Ginny were engaging in cheery conversation at their own table. Harry seemed to be contemplating something over and over in his head, and Blaise was situated at the end of the table, glaring at her oatmeal with her signature pout.

"I wonder what they're having us do today?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Yesterday was so easy, I'm sure it's probably a difficult task." Commented Draco, as he took a bite of his own oatmeal. 

They ceased talking and just ate in silence for the remainder of breakfast. Sunlight was splashing down on their table, and Ginny was already wishing she'd left her cloak in the cabin; its bulky material was making her very uncomfortable. 

A while later, the plates vanished and Dumbledore stood again. "I would like to inform you all that we have reached the halfway mark in your training. From here on, it's going to get a little tougher, but I'm sure you all can handle it."

Behind him, Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement, and Snape sat stationary. 

Professor Snape didn't seem to be enjoying this field trip very much, as he was only an overseer and not teaching Potions. Plus, Draco noted, he'd been rubbing his arm in pain often, as he used to see his father doing quite frequently when things were getting heavy. 

Dumbledore continued speaking. "Today's task is quite different than anything else you've been taught here, and quite challenging as well. I don't expect all of you to be able to do it, in fact I bet only one or two of you will be able to pull it off."

The students were all getting anxious as to what they were about to learn. Across the room, Seamus whispered to Parvati, "What do you bet we're going to learn an Unforgivable?" 

She shot him a disapproving look, causing him to redden and shut up immediately. 

"What you are going to learn to create is called a '_Port-a-Portal'_," Dumbledore said finally.

Harry chuckled, thinking momentarily of the muggle counterpart that sounded a lot like that. He assumed they weren't conjuring portable lavatories, however. 

Hermione suddenly gasped, most likely remembering reading about them some time or other. "But… Professor, those are very _very_ difficult!" she exclaimed. 

The headmaster seemed amused. "Yes, Miss Granger, they are. Which is why I am assuming many of you wont be able to do it."

The rest of the students still didn't know what a Port-a-Portal was, so Dumbledore began explaining. "A Port-a-Portal is a temporary alternate universe one can conjure for themselves to escape mortal peril. The witch or wizard has to be frantic, and under extreme stress to be able to create one."

"What can do in them, once you're there?" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

Dumbledore eyed him carefully. "Well… anything you want!" he said mysteriously 

"All you have to do is imagine your life, a good part of your life, and wish for the best!" Dumbledore grinned. "Oh, and of course, say _Temporas_ _Portalis_!" With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore had disappeared, only to return milliseconds later. It was though the image of his body had flashed before them.

"Strange, how that works? I just waited in my alternate universe for seven minutes, even though it looked like less than a second to you all, right?"

Ginny's jaw dropped respectively. She'd never seen magic like it. She was suddenly curious. "Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"You said the wizard has to be under a lot of stress. What's stressing you out?" 

A peculiar look came over the old wizard's face, making Ginny almost wish she hadn't asked.

"Well, I _guess_ I could tell you. I couldn't find matching socks this morning, and it's been irking me all morning." With a wink, Dumbledore dismissed them to begin working on their task.

Ginny and Draco stood up from the table, and walked over to an empty corner of the room. Even though the task did not require partners, Ginny and Draco had grown fond of working together and didn't see a reason to stop now. 

Blaise, on the other hand, bolted from the table before Harry could even consider asking her to work with him. She took up residence in a spot not too far from Ginny.

Harry was left not sure of where to go, and ended up just staying near the table.

"All right, so all we do is imagine… our life?" Ginny pondered out loud, extracting her wand from deep inside her robes. 

Draco nodded. "I've seen my father-" he cut off, a small grin suddenly playing on his face. "Well, he used to use this spell all the time, when he was angry at me or my mother. Yep, he'd just escape off to his alternate universe to cool down. Rarely did any good though, he usually came back just as mad as when he left."

Ginny look at him in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco replied. "He once stayed in his portal for forty-eight hours, or so he said. That was the time I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater." He laughed suddenly, then looked thoughtful. "Wonder what he did with all that time to himself…"

Blaise was sitting on the ground, holding her wand out in front of her. Even so often she gave it a little flick, but wasn't expecting much. She doubted she would be able to pull off magic this big, and was in such a foul mood that she couldn't think of a single good thing about her life.

She would even admit it- she'd spent way too much time drowning in self-misery. She'd been doing it her whole life, and now she had good friends like Draco and Ginny, and was ignoring them! But the truth of the matter was, she couldn't freely hang around them anymore if Harry was always around. It was obvious that he had fallen for her, and she couldn't have that.

It wasn't simple like the case with Colin, where she could just log offline. It was a lot harder to ignore a person when they are staying in the same cabin with you and expect to share your friends with you.

She thought about what her life would be like without Harry trying to spark her interest, and mumbled, "_Temporas_ _Portalis!"_

Nothing happened. She figured as much, because the thought hadn't really made her happy.

She decided to try again. This time she envisioned going back to Hogwarts, where she could easily hide from people again, and have her secret room under the library to spend her time in. "_Temporas_ _Portalis!"_

Again, Blaise found herself still sitting on the rough cabin floor, holding her wand and a frown on her face.

"I'll give it one last go," Blaise compromised with herself, "And if nothing happens, it's back to moping for me." She cleared her mind of all other thoughts, and focused on her early life. With her parents. She imagined that her parents were kind, cheery people, discussing the latest Daily Prophet article on enchanted muggle contraptions and planning their next outing to Diagon Alley. 

She imagined herself, her eight-year-old pigtailed self, eating breakfast happily and begging her mother to enroll her in Hogwarts early, her parents laughing.

Then her mother raised her sleeve, to scratch the skin underneath, and instead of a dark, ugly embellishment, Blaise imagined smooth, clean skin, with nothing tarnishing the happy, though untrue, memory.

"_Temporas_ _Portalis…" _Blaise whispered. The air around her went black, and suddenly she found herself engulfed in darkness. There was one single light shining down on her, from an unknown point above. Rising to her feet, she wanted to look around, but found there was nothing to see. All that surrounded her was black nothingness. 

"_I wish Ginny was here to see this…_" Blaise said aloud. She jumped back in fright as Ginny suddenly appeared before her. No, not Ginny, an illusion of Ginny against the black walls of her portal.  

Apparently in your own alternate universe, your every wish was granted.

"_I wish I had a million chocolate frogs!_" Blaise cried, waiting for them to rain down on her.

Ok, so maybe not your _every_ wish.

Then, one chocolate frog suddenly appeared in her hand, hopping off again before she could take a bite. 

Laughing, she took off after the frog, chasing it around until her legs grew weary. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in her alternate universe already, but she decided that she definitely liked it better here. 

But she was probably being watched by Dumbledore, and because of this she should probably go back soon. It was then that she realized she didn't know _how_ to go back.  

"_Er… I wish I could… leave?_" She wished uncertainly, and seconds later she was sitting back on the hard cabin floor.

No one seemed to notice she'd been gone, which made sense, if her body had only flashed, like Dumbledore's.

Across the room, Dumbledore winked at her. He was very impressed with how much skill Blaise had; he'd never known her to be good at such difficult magic. A powerful girl, that one was. More than she even realized, he presumed.

No one else could figure it out. Dumbledore's eyes grazed the room. He saw Ginny looking indignant as Draco tried to help her, causing him to chuckle. Harry was waving his wand in a bored manner, as if he already decided it wasn't going to work. Seamus and Parvati had snuck off into the back room, and Dumbledore could only imagine that they weren't working on spells. And Hermione stood only meters away from him, looking absolutely murderous. 

"Is everything all right, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's voice was calm and soothing. 

However, the young witch replied in an enraged tone. "I can't _do_ it! This isn't _normal_!" 

Hiding his grin, Dumbledore tried to encourage her. "Well, don't give up, Hermione. It's a very difficult spell; some can _never_ even do it. You'll get it, don't you fret. Only one person has done it so far today, anyway." 

She let out a strangled sob. "Be- before _me_?" 

He left her to her miseries and went over to congratulate Blaise.

"Well, I have to say, you've done nothing but impress me this whole trip." He said, causing the moody Slytherin to look up.

"Oh! Er… thanks Professor." Blaise seemed embarrassed for some reason or another.

He nodded and walked away.

-

"Draco! Leave me alone! I'm going to get it, and I'm going to get it on my own!"

Ginny was frantically trying to shove Draco away, though she grinned as she did it. 

"Besides, I haven't exactly seen _you_ disappear, now have I?" 

Faking hurt, Draco cried, "I can too do it! Watch! _Temporas_ _Portalis!" _

Ginny watched with a smirk as Draco waited for something that wasn't coming.

"Fine," he moped, catching Ginny around the waist and holding her close. "We're both failures."

Though it was an insult, Ginny didn't take it as one. She kissed him softly on the tip of his pointed nose, and whispered with a giggle, "_Temporas_ _Portalis!"_

Seconds later they were both standing in a black room identical to the one Blaise had been in moments before.

"Wha-?" Ginny was shocked.

"Gin! You did it! Oh wow, but- why am I here?" Draco exclaimed, reaching his arms out into the expanse of black surrounding them.

She shrugged her shoulders, too amazed at actually doing the spell. "Maybe because I was touching you?" she wondering aloud. Then her confusion morphed into an ear to ear grin. "Hey! I did it before you did! Yes!" With that she began dancing around in excitement. 

Draco scowled, and muttered, "I wish she wouldn't be _able_ to dance like that."

As if he had cast a spell on her, Ginny's legs vanished and she was stuck, immobile, on the ground. Immediately Draco ran to her side. 

"What did you _do_ Draco?!" she said in hysterics.

"I, well, I wished you couldn't dance."

She glared at him. "Well _I_ wish your hair was waist length and _pink_!" she shouted, hoping it would work.

It did. His perfectly arranged blond hair grew and changed color instantly after she spoke the words.

Instead of getting angry, they both laughed, loud and long, until a few minutes later they wished to return back to the cabin. Thankfully, they were both intact and with the right color hair when they came back.

No one else was able to master the Port-a-Portal, which left many feeling dejected, and Hermione specifically on a warpath. It was, indeed, the first time she had been unsuccessful at something they had learned. Ever.

They were dismissed to another free afternoon, in which Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise spent, once again, back in their cabin.

~*~

A/N: Sorry, no time to do individual thank yous this time. I'm tired from all this writing. Thanks to everyone who has left lengthy reviews, I really appreciate it! 

Anyone who is interested, please come join my new forum for HP discussions and such. Email me if you are interested.

Thanks everyone!


	17. Breaking though the Barrier

A/N: Yes, I did the unthinkable. I'm sorry. I started another fic, one that I like better than this one, and have been working on it nonstop. 

At night it's like my mind goes on autopilot; I can't sleep because I just get attacked by plot bunnies. Hehe. Anyway I have an announcement:

I started a new fic called "Our Little Secret", and in _my_ opinion it is very good. 

Anyway, I would be ever so gracious if you readers would step back into my ffn account and check out that story… there aren't many reviews yet and it makes me sad.

Anyway, on with chapter 17-

~*~

"That was some lesson we had today."

Draco was casually leaning against the wall on his bed, Ginny sitting next to him. Blaise was busying herself in the other room, like usual, and Harry was tinkering around on the computer again. He looked up at Draco's comment.

"I couldn't do it. I suppose I just wasn't concentrating hard enough."

Ginny shrugged, trying to act modestly that she'd been able to do it. In fact, she wasn't even _sure_ how she'd done it. She had never been the most talented witch in her year, so it wasn't based on skill. "Maybe you weren't imagining the best part of your life. Dumbledore never said how selective we had to be with our memories." 

Harry shrugged back, obviously not too upset about his lack of impressive wizarding skills for the day. 

The room was quiet for a while, as Ginny stared out the window as though deep in thought. Draco was gazing thoughtfully at her, losing himself through his eyes in her mass of sleek red hair.

It pained him to think once again of what he'd overheard about them when he was sick. And, it pained him even further now that he'd decided to keep it from Ginny. 

But the grin on her face, radiating contentment and joy, was too bright to make him want to cloud her face with worry and fear.

_"__It's the Fire and Ice prophecy, and you can bet my favorite earmuffs that Voldemort is furious."_

The sounds of Dumbledore's worried voice echoed soundly in Draco's mind, blocking it from anything Ginny was saying to him right now. Finally, as the pressure became too much, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand with an unnecessary amount of force. 

"Yes Draco?" she asked in her curious manner, trying to find out what was going on simply through the look in Draco's eyes. She saw nothing but worried anticipation, which confused her, since he'd been in such a pleasant mood earlier.

"Ginny, let's go for a walk, I need to tell you something," he said, firmly making up his mind that she indeed needed to know if there was any sort of danger they might be in. 

Scrunching up her eyes and nodding firmly, she stood from the bed and held on to his hand with an even firmer grasp. Draco placed his cloak around Ginny's shoulders, too set in his decision to waste time going back to her cabin room to retrieve a cloak of her own. 

Harry watched the couple in interest, surprised at Draco's sudden urgent manner. Ever since he had started trusting the blond, he had begun to notice more peculiar things about him. Such as how gentle he was with Ginny, as opposed to how he regarded nearly every other thing in his life with a rough proximity and a sneer. 

Within minutes, the couple had left; Ginny trailing curiously behind an imperative Draco out the front door. 

Hearing them leave from the other room, Blaise decided she wondered what they were up to and had to go find out. Standing, she saved the document she'd been typing and closed the laptop gingerly before heading toward the door.

Despite everything she'd been going after all week, Blaise poked her head into Harry's room questioningly. "Where are they off to in such a rush?"

Not knowing the answer to her question and desperately wishing he did, so that he'd have a reason to speak with her, Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

Blaise stared openly at him for a moment. This made Harry very uncomfortable, and he almost squirmed under her gaze. He felt the need to say something, _anything_.

"They were just sitting in here, and then Draco got a bit skittish and suddenly needed desperately to go with Ginny on a walk. I really don't know where to."

Blaise's brow furrowed, as though she were thinking. "Is that so? I bet they just needed to get away for a good snog."

Pondering the idea, he shook his head. "No, he seemed serious about it. As though something were wrong."

"Yeah, Harry, there _was_ something wrong. They have the decency to not go at it in your presence. We all know you're warming up to Draco, but they also know that you're not prone to that specific sight yet." 

This stunned Harry; it almost sounded as if Blaise were trying to be friendly. As if she were trying to start up conversation! Try as he might, however, he couldn't think of a cause for this change of heart. He turned his gaze away from Blaise, and mumbled, "You Slytherins, barking mad, that's what you are."

He meant it as a joke, he really and truly did. Because she was right, if Ginny and Malfoy were to suddenly have a snogfest in his cabin, he would probably have to wash his eyes out with twelve different types of scented soaps. But the twisted look of confusion, and then surprisingly, embarrassment dawned on Blaise's face as she suddenly snapped, "Oh, Slytherins again, _are_ we? Well Potter, I guess that's that. I'll be leaving now, back to my nice _Slytherin_ side of the cabin, don't want to be dirtying up your nice Gryffindor section now, do I?" 

She snapped around, making her sleek black hair whip against the door, and Harry cursed himself. Whatever momentary good luck he'd been granted, was in a shambles at his feet now. _Why_ on earth had he insulted her and her friends? For Merlin's sake, he was acting more like Draco used to, it was almost as though they had fleetingly switched roles. 

Even though it was only one sentence, only eight words of an insult, Harry was not taking it lightly. He felt like a major git, especially since he had driven away the girl he cared about with such a tiny sentence. Even though she obviously didn't care about him in return.

But then, Harry thought, if such a small sentence could drive her away that quickly, then maybe, perhaps, and even shorter one could make her forgive him. Maybe not like him, maybe not even want to tolerate him, but the least he could do was apologize, because he felt terrible for making her angry. Especially when it seemed as though this was the first time in days that'd she regarded him in anything besides a cold manner; _ever since their kiss_, Harry thought to himself.

Jumping up from the bed, and shutting the laptop firmly, he cautiously meandered his way over to the girls' side of the cabin, or in Blaise's terms, the 'Slytherin side'. _Which is absolute rubbish_, Harry thought, since he was obviously friendly with Draco, more or less, who was also a Slytherin. _He sleeps in the same _room_ as me_, Harry added as an afterthought. 

He leaned against the doorframe, to see Blaise, yet again typing in a rage on her own personal computer. 

She was thinking to herself that she had made a fool of herself, trying to be friendly and maybe even give Harry a chance, but he had made it perfectly clear to her that he wasn't interested. It took her a few moments before a few of the hairs pricked up on the back of her neck, and she looked up to see Harry watching her from his casual position against the entryway.

"Here with another clever way to upset me?" she asked, not bothering to hide her vehemence. She knew she was overreacting, but still. This was the first time since her _dream_ that she'd coaxed herself into giving Harry a chance, but his ruthless comment, though childish, had broken her will. 

It wasn't easy for her to open herself up to someone, and no one understood. Blaise had not even explained to Ginny why she was so moody and ambivalent lately, because it hurt her too much to talk about it. And every time she thought to herself that maybe Harry could be the one to break this terrible blight on her, she chickened out and found another silly reason to keep living in fear, by herself.

"Actually, no. Oh- I've almost overshot my word quota. What was that now, twelve? Thirteen? I only meant to come over here and say two."

Blaise coughed unnaturally, not quite sure how to respond to such a statement. "And those two words are? You stink? I'm Stupid? Good Bye?" She listed off possible two word combinations relentlessly. 

"Although some of those would be sufficient for me to say, such as 'I'm Stupid', you actually forgot a rather large one." Was that a smirk she saw on Harry's face? A _smirk_? Who was _he_ to make fun of her for being in Slytherin? 

"Well? Out with it, I've got things to do!" Blaise was rather skilled at throwing emotions into her voice, and this time she threw in a hint of annoyance. 

There were a few moments of silence before Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry."

~*~

"Draco, where exactly are you taking me?" Ginny's voice had a spot of inquisitiveness floating around it as she questioned his motives on this late night walk. It was growing darker by the minute as they walked farther away from camp, and Ginny noticed with unease that Draco kept looking over his shoulder. It was a cool night; a breeze was going past, nipping at Ginny's bare skin, and she pulled Draco's slightly too-large cloaked tighter around her body.

Ignoring her question, Draco continued walking until he thought they were far enough from the camp to completely ensure that they were out of earshot. He saw that she was shivering and pulled her close to his own body, rubbing her arms with his hands to warm her up.

"Sorry, Ginny," he whispered in her ear, before finally pulling her away from him, to hold her at arms length. "I was worried. I need to tell you about something."

She gaze him an equally worried look. "What is it?"

"Something I overheard."

He tried to recall exactly that he'd heard the Professors say, and then summed it up into one quick story, choosing his words carefully. "Ginny, when I was hurt by that Sphinx, well, you remember right?" 

She nodded insistently, urging him to go on.

He did. "Well, I was woken up by something, and I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall… discussing some things."

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh and exclaimed, "Are you going to tell me or aren't you?" 

"Right, sorry. So I woke up and I heard these hushed voices from the other side of the room, talking about some people who might be in danger. Even though they are here."

Her face clouded over, just as he'd expected it would. He was saddened at how her eyes had lost the sparkle he'd admired only minutes before. "You don't mean… us, do you?" she whispered.

He didn't know what else to say than 'yes', even though they had only said _Ginny_ was in danger. But they had said that it was because of 'the death of the boy's father', which he assumed was his own. Therefore he had put her in danger, and he considered it just as much his own fault, so yes, they were _both_ in danger.

"Wait. So what exactly did they say, Draco?" She sounded strangely calm, as if she dealt with dark wizards wanting to get at her all the time, and just wanted to find an untailored reason for what he'd overheard. Granted, _he_ didn't know about the Chamber of Secrets; he didn't _know_ that Ginny had come face to face with Voldemort before. So he had every reason to be more worried than she.

She had overcome him then, and even though he most likely wasn't the charming sixteen year old she'd met in her first year, she knew that everything would be all right for some reason, even though it quite possibly might not be.

"Well, they said he knows you're here, and now that- that my father is dead, he'll want to get at… _us_ even more." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that Voldemort only wanted her- based off of what the Professors had said.

Ginny looked confused. She could understand why Tom, or Voldemort, she corrected herself, might want to get at her, but she didn't understand how Draco's father might fit into the whole thing. Or what Voldemort might possibly want with her after all these years.

"You don't seem very upset," Draco said flatly, noting her lack of response.

She eyed him carefully, not wanting to discuss the Chamber of Secrets with him, or bring up uncomfortable conversation. "Well, I just find it highly unlikely that anything could happen here, under Dumbledore's watch."

"Ginny, are you listening to me? _Dumbledore_ was the one who said he was worried. What's with you? You act like you've met Voldemort himself already!" Draco automatically recoiled, almost ashamed of saying his name in front of Ginny, but she didn't even flinch. 

Instead, she had to distinctly hide the look aching to appear on her face. She'd have to talk to Draco about it sometime, and he probably already knew, since his father was the one who had given her the diary. "Maybe I have." She said simply, walking forward a ways so that she wouldn't have to see the look on Draco's face in return to her icy comment. 

With a mere three steps, she felt as though she had hit an invisible barrier, which threw her back a bit when she hit it. "What the-?" she questioned, stepping up again reaching her hand through the barrier another time. It was hard, but not completely solid, and she could push through it with enough force. Curiosity was getting the best of her, and she suddenly needed to see what was outside of it. She pushed her head through, and within moments she had the upper half of her body through it.

However, as soon as her upper torso crossed through, she got a jolt of pain, straight into the center of her chest. It was so excruciatingly unbearable, that after a moment her body was heaved backwards at an alarming rate. 

The world spun around her for a few seconds before she was sprung back by Draco shaking her, asking desperately if she was all right. She nodded, still dizzy and lightheaded, and realized she was clutching the necklace that Draco had given her, which was snapped at the clasp and hanging limply from her grasp.

"What…?" Ginny asked, and Draco hugged her quickly and then answered her question. 

"I don't know what you were trying to do, Ginny, but suddenly you cried out in pain and were thrown back, and you ripped the necklace I gave you off your neck." He sounded a tiny bit hurt, although he tried to hide it.

Ginny picked up on it, however, and stared at the necklace in disbelief. What _was_ that thing that she'd walked through, and why had she been hurt so badly for trying to get through it? She felt terrible for breaking the necklace, but perhaps she had been in such an amount of pain that she needed to take it out on something, and the dainty piece of jewelry was the first thing she'd grabbed?

"I'm sorry, Draco! I don't know what on earth happened! It was a wretched thing to do, and I wasn't really all there, and-"

He cut her off by pulling her close, to show her that he wasn't angry. Placing a consoling hand on her shoulder, he guided her back to the cabins. "We can finish this conversation later. Let's get you to bed, that was a really bizarre thing that just happened."

She nodded, in instant agreement. "Maybe we should even talk to Dumbledore, I don't know if that was… natural. I thought it was perhaps one of his barriers, but I don't think he would keep us safe by barbequing us if we tried to go outside the walls."

With a smile, Draco acknowledged that he thought the same. "Right. Tomorrow morning then."

~*~

A/N: It's a bit short but it's the best I could do for this chapter. Some crazy stuff happens next time so don't give up on me now!

By the way, I have a NEW FIC called **OUR LITTLE SECRET** [as stated above] and not many people have read and reviewed yet… 

So everyone go and read it, and leave me nice long wonderful reviews, spread the word. And then, and only then, will I update this fic again.

So yes, I am blackmailing you. ^_^


	18. A Charmed Intruder

A/N: I am starting this chapter out by agreeing that I owe you all many apologies. And although I know you don't want excuses, here are mine anyway. I just started my sophomore year of high school this year, and it's been taking up all my writing time; being in honors classes and captain of color guard… 

Well then, all of my favorite fics that had been put on hiatus began showing updates… I felt left out. ^_^ So here you go, the long anticipated chapter 18 of Water and Ashes. Sorry if you've all forgotten the key points of this story, here is a quick summary for those of you with that problem. 

Ginny and Draco were on a late night stroll along the grounds, because Draco was trying to find a moment to tell Ginny about what he'd overheard in the hospital wing. Ginny gets caught up in the barrier in the outside rim of camp, and neither of them knows what's going on. There is something weird about that necklace Draco gave her, and they recently learned how to portal themselves to safety, momentarily. Blaise is being her usual moody self and Harry apologized? Oh, and Draco has a little sister who died a long time ago.

I hope that gets you caught up. And now, on with Water and Ashes.

~*~

"I'm sorry."

It took a few moments, as expected, for the words to register in Blaise's head. _'I'm sorry'_… such a simple statement, and yet… this time it seemed to be more. She could almost feel her anger melting away as she stared at Harry Potter's caring green eyes.

"Sod off." The words were gone before she could pull them back, and instantly, Blaise Zabini found herself cursing her immediate sarcasm. She watched, feeling shamelessly terrible, as Harry's beautiful eyes lowered into a darkened state of distress. 

He turned on his heel with one last grieving glance, and stalked out of her end of the room.

-

Blaise could feel her knuckles swelling, and the dent in the wall didn't really go with the ambience of the rest of the room. She couldn't stand being this angry, especially at herself. What was she supposed to write in her diary this time?

"I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself…" 

No. She needed to finally face her fear. She'd been living this sheltered, reclusive life way too bloody long. When her parents had died, she had sworn off contact with anyone. She'd never had a real friend, or anybody to talk to. Her parents had spent the few years she knew them filling their house with dark artifacts, and talked to her only to tell her how much she would enjoy being a death eater when her time came. And when she told them she didn't want to; when she said she'd wanted to play Quidditch or write for the Prophet, her mother had cried and her father had beat her. Her own father and mother, the ones who were _supposed_ to love her. If they didn't even care about her, how could anybody else?

After that, it was all downhill. Every time someone smiled or tried to be friendly with her, Blaise put up her icy front. Turned down their kind offers, and stayed alone. Alone for so long.

And then along came Draco, and Ginny. Blaise had no idea what it was, but she had felt something about those two. They were just so openly content in each other's company, yet didn't have to be the sappy people that Blaise had been disgusted by her whole life. They were in love, but their love was different. 

She didn't know love. She never had. To Blaise, love was fear. Never once had she been able to understand that to love gave the ability to feel safe, safe from everything in the world. 

Not that she wanted to be in love, or anything.

-

"Are you going to be all right tonight, love?" Draco asked, standing with Ginny just outside the cabin. 

She had felt dizzy just a little while before, but now that the whole ordeal was passed, she felt absolutely fine.

"I feel absolutely fine," Ginny assured him, voicing her thoughts, and leaning in for a goodnight kiss. They figured they would spare Blaise and Harry from the sight by staying outside. Besides, it was pleasantly warm at night here, and being outside wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. 

When they broke apart, Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Draco."

His eyes showed puzzlement. "For what, Gin?"

Her hair bobbed as she spun around, not quite sure how to answer. "Oh, I don't know. For being so wonderful."

The comment struck him off guard, and he caught Ginny by the elbow mid spin. "What do you mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco, why are you making me explain myself?"

She was met by silence. 

"Okay, fine. I mean… what has it been? A few months? And you treat me like gold. I hardly think I deserve all that."

This time it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't ruin a good moment, Ginny. You deserve so much more than I can give you." He was about to let his lips fall on her when she dodged it, which seemed to almost upset him.

"Draco! What is this!? You are being… sappy!"

He grinned, trying for another kiss. "A bit out of character, isn't it…" His words died on her lips. 

-

A perfect end to a not so perfect night. For some, at least. Draco went to his room to find Harry lying flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes, and hands crossed over his chest.

Draco sat down on the bed, with a goofy grin parading his features, completely forgetting what he had to talk to Ginny about in the morning. 

"What's eating you, Potter?" His voice wasn't cruel, daunting, or snide. Maybe a little bit forceful, but not bad-natured.

"Women." The raven haired boy voiced without moving a muscle. 

Chuckling, Draco took a step closer. "Women, eh? Women in general?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Or just one in particular?"

Feigning contempt, Harry rolled over, away from Draco. "Never mind."

Given his lighthearted mood, Draco decided not to drop the subject, but to ride it out. He hopped up onto the end of Harry's bunk, and began jumping up and down to annoy the distressed boy. 

Harry covered his face with a pillow, and when Draco didn't let up, threw it across the room. 

"What in bloody hell are you _doing, _Malfoy?"

Instead of answering, Draco gracefully leaped from the bed onto the floor, lost in thought.

"Malfoy?"

"I've got a wonderful idea!" Draco shouted, grin spreading wildly across his face. He knew he was being obnoxious, but it was very entertaining at the given moment, and he had no intentions to leave the somber Harry alone. 

"Somehow I'm thinking your wonderful idea is not one I'm going to enjoy…" Harry muttered, his opinions on the matter obviously obsolete.

"Right you are, old chap, right you are." Grabbing him by the arm, Draco yanked Harry toward the girls' room. "How about we visit the ladies? You look like you have some things that need a good sorting out. Maybe I can help!"

Harry's eyes widened as he dug his feet into the floor insistently. "No! You've _helped_ enough! I don't want to talk to her! Ever!"

"Nonsense!" Draco yelled, pushing Harry in the direction of the closed door. He wouldn't budge, but after awhile found himself giving way. Draco was, surprisingly, stronger than Harry. 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry muttered, gritting his teeth as he held himself back. 

This only encouraged Draco more. "Because you _love_ her, you ruddy fool," he whispered enticingly in Harry's ear.

Harry stopped altogether, sending Draco's weight and his own crashing into the door, and making it topple off its loose hinges. The girls looked up from their bunks to a very peculiar sight; Harry sitting on the floor as if he'd had an epiphany, and Draco looking very smug indeed.

Suddenly, Harry spoke. 

"Draco, you're right."

-

Ginny looked quickly between Harry, and Blaise, and then finally to Draco. Her eyes questioned the almost comical situation, but she knew better than to laugh. 

Draco stood up, and dusted himself off. "Well, you see, ladies, my good friend Potter and I were going for a walk, when we heard some strange noises. And we decided to investigate… and wouldn't you imagine… they just don't make these doors like they used to!"

Ginny shook her head, scooting over on her bed to make room for Draco. "What on earth are you talking about?" 

He sauntered over to her, rolling his eyes. "They had some sort of lovers spat, but I set Harry straight," he whispered. 

She greeted him with raised eyebrows. "Lover's spat? Blaise was bawling when I got in here. I don't know what you call love... but that most definitely was not it."

"What about our fights? When you take my favourite quills without asking, and leave _bite marks_ all over-"

"Do you realize they are listening to every word that we are saying, Draco?"

He blushed. "Right." Turning around, he saw a very enlightened yet scared looking Potter and a bemused and dark eyed Blaise staring at him. "Hem. Anyway… We came because Potter wanted to apologize for any lame-brained thing he might have done to upset you, or whatever, because he really does like you deep down. Right Potter?"

When Harry didn't reply, Draco kicked him swiftly. "Oh. Right, right."

Blaise eyed them both severely. She thought for a moment, a long moment, before speaking. "Thank you Draco, for coming and making an arse out of yourself for my entertainment. But Harry doesn't need to apologize for anything. I sent him away when he was kind to me. It's my own problem. Now, please leave me alone. I beg you."

Before replying or doing as she asked, Draco leaned over and whispered, "You could have _told_ me that before I came over here and started talking."

"Right, Draco, because we really _discussed_ this outing beforehand, right?"

With that, Harry stood. The boys were about to leave when Ginny suddenly spoke up. "Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm going to bed. Draco, will you help me unclasp my necklace before you go? I don't want to lose it in my sleep."

"Oh, sure Gin. Hang on a second Harry; we have some serious discussing to do on this situation. Like on your excess of moron skills."

Ginny turned so that her back was facing Draco, and he leaned over her. She reached back, lifting her glossy hair off of her neck. Draco reached for the cool metal clasp, fumbling with it because it was caught on her shirt, causing the chain to seem shorter. Ginny let her hair fall in a heap on the left side of her face, and reached down to release the charm from her shirt in front. The second her fingers touched the usually cool metal, she felt instantly strange. The metal felt hot, and she felt Draco drop it from the back an instant later.

"It… it burned me!" Draco yelped, as Ginny dropped it on her end too, letting out a tiny shriek. The necklace hadn't dropped though; instead it had unclasped itself and was rising above them, to a spot in the center of the room.

"Er… guys?" Harry was backing away in alarm as the charm rose higher, sending eerie light to all parts of the room. Ginny reached behind her to grip Draco's hand, terrified and unsure of what was going on. 

Before anyone else could make a comment, the charm split, and an iridescent liquid seemed to spill out of it. The transparent form of a human began to form itself in the empty space before them. The light was still protruding out of the necklace, and the form looked almost like it was being projected from the charm, as though it were a movie or holographic image.

The figure was cloaked and hunched, as if it were a genie being released from its bottle prison after many years. It hadn't moved.

Draco took initiative. "Excuse me… sir? Wha- what is going on?"

It said nothing for a few moments, and then surprised everyone by reaching out and grabbing Draco's arm, quick as lightning. "Has your father taught you nothing, boy? Don't stutter when you speak to me!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock as realization turned to bitter fear. The hand was still clutching his own arm, and its touch was unbearably cold. "You- no. _No_. I will not believe that you- _how_ did you get in here?" Draco was nervous. He knew better than to disrespect such a powerful wizard, even if he hated him more than death.

It was at this moment that the man chose to lower his hood. Slowly his death-like fingers rose up, gripping the edge of the black hood firmly. As the hood slowly began to reveal his face, Draco couldn't help but look away. Ginny screamed, dropping Draco's hand and running to the far corner of the room, where she jumped on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her nose. Harry flinched, not prepared to have to see such a face again so soon. No one was prepared to see such a face, ever.

"How did I get in? With the help of your good friend, Miss Zabini, of course!" 

The three had seemingly forgotten about Blaise until this. They looked now to see her, eyes widened in utter disbelief, as she backed herself into the wall.

Harry's knees buckled, sending him toppling to the ground in shock. "Blaise… how could you. How _could_ you?" His eyes were welling up in tears, in grief and at his own stupidity. 

Her own eyes were brimming and threatening to overflow, as well. "I- never! I didn't help this _monster_ with anything! My parents were- they _died_, and I would not-"

"Nonsense, Blaise. Don't try to win back your useless friends, now. I'm the one you should be groveling at. I'm taking you in, even after your parents betrayed me. I'd say that is pretty kind of old Voldemort, isn't it?"

Blaise stomped her foot in a most childish manner. "My parents never betrayed you! They were right by your side the whole time. I'm the one who betrayed you!"

Voldemort turned, his whole being content at staring Blaise down. "Your parents were fools who feared the life of their daughter was more important than serving me. I asked for you; I wanted you to be mine. I needed a child. And they refused me. So I killed them."

Blaise gasped, not holding back her tears any longer. They fell in cascading pools at her feet, and racking sobs shook her entire body.

Bu Voldemort wasn't finished.

"So when I realized I couldn't have you, I decided I needed someone else. Someone stronger. A male." He turned to Draco now. "And who better than Lucius Malfoy's son? So strong. So willing."

Draco glared. "This isn't true. You never had me. You never _touched_ me. My father is the one you have." 

Voldemort sighed. "Right you are. Having you wasn't enough. I needed someone else. Someone you loved. But that's funny… you've never loved anyone."

"You're lying again." Draco pointed out. Ginny was still whimpering in the corner, highly amazed at how boldly Draco spoke to the Dark Lord.

At this, Voldemort grinned. "I know. Because you did love someone. You loved Sierra."

The name brought a look of pain to Draco's eyes. "So?"

Voldemort raised his eyes. "So I had it all planned out- I was going to take her. And then she _died."_

"Oh thank you for reminding me. I had quite forgotten," Draco said sarcastically, trying to desperately hide the obvious pain in his voice.

"I don't like your tone, boy. Silence."

Draco just smirked. "So then what?" 

"I'm getting to it. Believe me, I want to tell this story just as much as you want it hear. I've been waiting so long… so long. You never loved anybody. _Anybody_, Draco. I waited and waited, patiently for my servant to arise, but you lived such a cold life. Lucius' doings, I'm sure. He didn't want to have to see you as my servant."

"He's dead now. That's most likely your doings too, right?"

Voldemort smiled sickly. "Yes. He's useless to me. I need him out of the way, because I want what he willed to me, and I want it now."

Draco immediately decided that he didn't like the sound of this. He didn't dare ask what was in his father's will to Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, I know you're dying to know. It said simply- Dark Lord- My son."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He had to grip the end of the bed to stay upright, and was suddenly very conscious of the others in the room. 

"Harry, Ginny, get out of here," Draco murmured, losing feeling in his body.

The Dark Lord's attention snapped up. "Harry? Harry Potter! Oh, wonderful. I'll just be taking you and young Miss Weasley here, and I'll be on my way. Thanks again, Blaise."

Draco stopped. "What? No. Ginny stays. Take me, if you must take someone. Harry isn't a threat to you anymore. Leave him out of this."

Voldemort stared at him. "Weren't you listening, boy? I don't want you. I need someone you love, and if I'm not mistaken, this red-haired vixen fits that description. I can't take you both together, however." He paused, thinking. "And good one. I almost believed you for a moment there. But I assure you," his gaze darkened, "Harry Potter will always be a threat to me."

There seemed to be nothing he could do but argue, to stall, until he thought of a plan. 

"But why do you need someone I love? I just don't understand."

"You are stalling me. I don't have time for this." The hologram became weaker, and was spreading light toward Harry and Ginny, sucking them in as well. 

Desperate, Draco lunged at him. "Answer me! I need to know, or- Or I will kill myself and Ginny right here!" His lie weighed on his conscience more than anything ever had before, knowing well off that he would never do such a monstrous thing. He only hoped Ginny knew he was lying, as well.

Voldemort looked greatly annoyed, but gave in. "I cannot take you, because you would not serve me anymore. Not willingly. But Ginny will. If I tell her my bargain."

"Bargain…?"

"That she may be with you again if she obeys me. And if she doesn't- I kill you."

"Do it. I dare you," Draco taunted, hating the idea and loving it at the same time.

"Fool! Do not dare the Dark Lord to do the one thing he loves above all! Killing in front of loved ones."

"I'm not daring you, I'm telling you now. Kill me now, and leave Ginny alone."

His eyes darkened, darker than the slits they usually were. "I have waited and waited for this day, and now that it has come, I feel that my efforts were unfulfilled. This is not working. I have failed myself, and my time, and I am taking you up on your offer right this instant. Except you both are going! Fire and Ice may not coincide! I forbid it! Avad-"

Draco felt a hand on his back pushing him before he was thrown brutally forward into a pit of darkness. The he hit head on something solid, and everything went black.

~*~

A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry. This is the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers. But I believe there will be one more chapter, and then, that's all folks!

This one will be out reasonably sooner than the last. And no more blackmailing. I promise.

-Sakura


End file.
